Vampire Hunter K
by Milady13
Summary: Cela fait une centaine d'années que les vampires font régner la terreur sur la terre. Les vampires Hunters sont les seuls humains ayant la force de s'y opposer. K est un des meilleurs chasseurs de vampires qui soient, mais qu'adviendra-t-il de lui lorsqu'une mission un peu trop risquée entraîne sa capture par le redoutable seigneur du nid du Ryuseï, Lucifer?
1. Chapitre 1: le vampire géant

**Bonjour à tous, je sais que je n'ai pas fini mes autres histoires sur Hetalia ou HxH mais cette histoire-ci m'inspirait particulièrement et je suis temporairement débarrassée des soucis des études. Alors je me dépêche de l'écrire. Tout le scénario est déjà élaboré. Je prévois la publication d'un chapitre par semaine... Alors oui, il sera question de vampires (je récupère des codes puisés dans Vampire Hunter D, Entretien avec un vampire, le Dracula de Bram Stroker et essaye d'adapter la sauce à la façon Hunter x Hunter, la grâce remplaçant le nen). Les personnages sont tous puisés de l'univers de Hunter x Hunter. Les personnages principaux sont Kurapika, le valereux hunter et Kuroro Lucifer, le redoutable chef d'un nid de vampire. A la base, mon scénario impliquait beaucoup de scènes pour adultes entre ces deux-là, mais bon, par orgueil, j'aimerai vous offrir plus qu'un vulgaire fan service yaoï et plus quelque chose qui rend honneur au manga d'origine... J'espère que vous apprécierez mon histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Vampire Hunter K.**

 **Chapitre 1 : le vampire colossal**

 _« Les vampires. Nos ancêtres voulaient croire à une légende. Ils en parlaient pour jouer à se faire peur. Ils écrivaient des livres, faisaient des films et des jeux vidéos et les imaginaient de différentes façons selon leurs fantasmes. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils étaient vrais, même si dans certaines régions du monde, des gens disparaissaient sans laisser de trace et qu'il y avait régulièrement des témoignages délirants d'agressions surnaturelles._

 _Nous ne pensions pas que les vampires existaient jusqu'à une nuit terrifiante il y a un peu moins d'un siècle. Ce soir là, des hordes de ces créatures sont sorties de leurs tanières ténébreuses pour déferler sur le monde. Ville après ville, pays après pays, ces créatures ont tout ravagé, tuant les humains pour les plus chanceux, et métamorphosant les plus malheureux. En moins d'un an, plus de deux milliards d'êtres humains sur terre avaient perdu la vie. Nous pension que l'Armageddon avait commencé. Mais ensuite, à force d'observation et de résistance, les humains ont découvert les points faibles de ces créatures et les moyens de se défendre. Une caste de guerriers bien particulière a vu le jour pour lutter contre ce fléau : les vampires hunters, regroupé dans une vaste association. Au prix de nombreux sacrifices, de recherche et d'entrainement, nous avons réussi à égaler leur pouvoir et petit à petit, nous avons repris du terrain, les avons poussé à se retrancher dans ce que nous appelons des « nids ». 101 après leur déclaration de guerre, il reste 8 de ces grands nids, et nous avons atteint un niveau de statuquo, nous forçant à trouver des pistes et des compromis pour nous partager le monde. Si certains nids de vampires se sont mis à coopérer avec les humains, j'ai la sensation que cette trêve ne va pas durer, car beaucoup de vampires vivant hors des nids refusent de se plier aux règles.»_

 _Journal de K._

Le clocher de l'église sonna les 20 heures. K jeta un coup d'œil à la tour en fermant son journal. Elle semblait avoir été bombardée vu l'état de ses murs et de ses vitres brisées. C'était un miracle que l'église soit encore debout et surtout, qu'il y ai encore des religieux suffisamment courageux que pour y vivre. K contempla l'ensemble de la place. Trois maisons rasées, trois autres avec des pans de murs détruits, et surtout, ce silence de mort perturbé uniquement par la cloche.

Les nuages dans le ciel se teintaient de rouge. « La nuit sera tombée d'ici une vingtaine de minutes », pensa le jeune homme. Les pierres de l'église prenaient également de nouvelles couleurs. Bientôt le village entier semblait être devenu aussi enflammé que le ciel. K se rappela que sa mère voyait des présages dans les couchers de soleil. Selon elle, de telles couleurs annonçaient un déferlement de violence et de sang. Il serra les points et caressa les chaines attachées à son poignet. Il décida d'entonner un dernier chapelet. _« Notre père, qui êtes aux cieux, que votre nom soit sanctifié … »_

Sa voix résonnait dans le village en ruine. Les habitants qui restaient se terraient chez eux, n'osant même pas regarder au dehors. K ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Tant de fois leurs espoirs avaient été brisés. Cela faisait à présent cinq mois que ce village vivait dans la terreur des visites d'un vampire. Il avait mordu deux ou trois personnes et s'était montré joueur. Il avait imposé aux habitants de lui sacrifier tous les mois un guerrier pour un combat à mort. Selon l'appréciation du combat, le vampire tuait simplement le guerrier, le transformait en goule ou s'il était vraiment déçu, il saccageait une maison et en tuait tous les habitants.

La première fois, les villageois avaient fait appel à un prêtre de leur abbaye, mais sans succès. Une famille d'un couple et trois enfants étaient morts en représailles. Le deuxième mois, ils avaient fait appel à un mercenaire local qui s'était montré encore plus pitoyable que le prêtre. Le vampire avait ensuite tué sept personnes dont deux enfants de moins de deux ans tant il était énervé. Après, le village avait réussi à contacter l'association qui leur avait envoyé ses vampires hunters. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à vaincre le vampire mais avait suffisamment contenté le vampire pour qu'il se contente de la vie de ces guerriers. Il avait emporté les malheureux qui devaient à présent être devenus des goules à son service. Devant le désastre, l'association avait fini par envoyer un de ses meilleurs éléments : lui. K se demanda ce que le vampire avait en tête en prenant tout un village en otage pour qu'ils lui livrent un adversaire à chaque nouvelle lune. S'il voulait seulement se battre contre de puissants adversaires, il n'avait qu'à se rendre au nid « Céleste ». Des vampires et hommes corrompus avaient fait construire une gigantesque tour remplie d'arènes en tout genre où humains et démons pouvaient s'entretuer sans risques de représailles. K s'y était lui-même battu à plusieurs reprises pour s'entraîner. Mais ce vampire-ci ne se contentait pas de tuer ses adversaires. Il les enlevait. K en était à venu à la conclusion que la créature cherchait à constituer son propre clan. Il cherchait des humains dignes d'être transformés en vampires. S'il perdait ce soir, ce serait son sort. Il deviendrait un guerrier des ténèbres au service du monstre qui avait détruit ce village et il se mettrait également à tuer des humains. « _… et délivre-nous du mal_ … » continua-t-il de psalmodier.

Le ciel devenait pourpre à présent. « Plus que quelques minutes ». K termina son chapelet par un « _Gloire au père, au fils et au Saint-Esprit, lui qui était au commencement et pour les siècles des siècles, amen…_ » et entama une prière plus personnel, un psaume traditionnel de son village qui lui tenait à cœur. K avait la sensation que tant qu'il récitait cette prière avant chaque combat, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

 _« Qu'elle est douce, la grâce de Dieu._

 _D'un cadavre jaillit de l'herbe,_

 _de la cendre une forêt,_

 _de la nuit le matin._

 _Là où régnait la mort,_

 _La grâce apporte la vie._

 _Là où régnaient les ténèbres,_

 _La grâce apporte la lumière._

 _Là où régnait le démon sont nés les Kurutas._

 _En temps de doute et de peur,_

 _La grâce m'apporte force et courage._

 _Et aujourd'hui je prie pour que la grâce me protège quelques heures de plus… »_

Il faisait noir à présent. Le village était plongé dans l'obscurité. K ne distinguait pas le moindre trait de lumière derrière les volets fermés. Personne ne voulait attirer l'attention du vampire. Le jeune homme attendit encore un moment, et puis, il entendit des bruits de pas… Des bruits de pas lourds. Une ombre gigantesque apparu à l'entrée du village. C'était lui. K se leva.

Le vampire le toisa un instant.

\- « Tu as l'air bien maigrichon. Je dirais volontiers tu es encore un innocent petit blond qui n'a pas encore cueilli de fleur et a toujours la sienne. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais te décapiter d'un coup de dents. »

\- « Pour ça, il faudrait que tu les ais encore le moment venu, » répondit K sans se laisser impressionner.

Le vampire ricana. Le hunter devait admettre que son adversaire démoniaque avait une apparence impressionnante. Il était gigantesque. Il faisait presque le double de sa taille. Et il était massif. Les villageois lui avaient parlé de sa force terrifiante. Cela ne semblait pas être exagéré. Il avait probablement détruit la tour de l'église à mains nues. Pas étonnant que P n'ai pas réussi à le vaincre. Était-il seulement un vampire ? Il tenait plus de l'ogre avec une apparence pareille. Mais qu'importe sa force. K avait confiance en ses talents.

« D'accord gamin, moi, Uvogine, je vais t'accorder une faveur, celle de lancer la première offensive. Donne tout ce que tu as pour le salut de ces innocents villageois. »

K dégrafa sa cape bleu-outremer en silence, mettant ainsi à découvert son arme principale, un kusarigama, une longue chaine armée d'un côté d'une lourde masse et de l'autre, une faux tranchante.

Le vampire ricana. Il n'avait pas peur de ce genre d'arme. Sa force pouvait facilement en venir à bout. K commença tout de même à faire à faire tournoyer le kurasi, la masse lourde de son arme. Le vampire décida de briser tout de suite la confiance du guerrier en essayant de stopper la masse de sa main, mais la chaine s'enroula autour de son poignet et une odeur désagréable vient déranger le vampire… de l'ail. Une horrible odeur d'ail. La masse était parcourue de fines gravures contre lesquelles on avait frictionné des gousses. A chaque mouvement de la chaîne, des effluves étaient projetées à travers toute la place. Il évita de peu le hunter qui plongeait avec le kama pour essayer de lui sectionner les tendons de la jambe mais ne put empêcher la chaîne de s'enrouler autour d'une de ses jambes.

\- « Le coup de l'ail, c'est vu et revu, » maugéra le vampire. « Ca empeste mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te broyer le moment venu. Tu me déçois. »

\- « Je me fiche éperdument de te satisfaire ou pas du moment que tu périsses. »

Le vampire se ressaisit et saisit la chaîne, tentant d'attirer le jeune homme. K la lâcha immédiatement et sortit sa chaine suivante, équipée cette fois-ci d'un kunaï à la place du kama. Uvoguine tenta de l'attraper, mais K l'esquivait gracieusement. Le blond était aussi agile qu'un félin, constata le vampire. Et il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec ses yeux. Le vampire ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le garçon ferait une excellente recrue. Le boss voudrait certainement s'occuper de sa métamorphose lui-même.

\- « Misérable… »

K ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il utilisa son kunaï pour trancher une corde. Son piège s'enclencha Une autre chaine jaillit du gravier et vint achever de lier le vampire.

\- « C'est terminé, » déclara K.

\- « Oh non », aboya le géant. « Je crois que tu surestimes la résistance de tes accessoires. »

Il gonfla ses muscles, espérant briser les chaines, mais à sa grande surprise, elles tirent bon. Et il réalisa que les chaines ne faisaient pas que le restreindre. La dernière à être apparue était en train de lui bruler la peau. »

\- « L'ail, ce n'était pas seulement pour t'incommoder, c'était pour diminuer ta perception de l'environnement, pour que tu ne remarques pas la chaîne cachée dans le sol et toute la grâce dont elle est imprégnée. »

Uvogine de réexaminer la chaine. A présent qu'il le disait, de nombreuses mailles étaient remplacées par des croix chrétiennes.

\- « Je l'appelle ma chaîne sainte. Une fois qu'un vampire est prisonnier d'elle, il perd tous ses pouvoirs et est à ma merci. »

Il essaya de faire tomber son adversaire mais ce dernier avait tout de même encore assez de force pour rester debout.

\- « C'est impossible… » commença Uvogine.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? De te capturer ? Je viens de te prouver que si. »

\- « Tes yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un humain. Tu es un hybride. Comment un hybride peut-il bénéficier d'une grâce aussi puissante ? »

\- « C'est un concept trop compliqué pour une grosse brute dans ton genre. Oui, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un vampire qui ai jamais su faire usage de la grâce. Mais la grâce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'obtient à la naissance où suite à un rituel magique. C'est quelque chose qui se mérite au quotidien. Sa puissance est le reflet de notre âme est de nos actes. Et je vis chaque jour dans l'angoisse de ne plus en être digne. Mais toi qui a tué tant d'innocents, que tu sois un vampire ou non, tu ne l'obtiendras jamais. »

Le vampire continuait d'essayer de se libérer, mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus mal. K se rapprocha.

\- « Passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Si tu y réponds sagement, je te tuerai rapidement et proprement. Sinon, je peux continuer l'interrogatoire jusqu'au levé du soleil. »

Uvogine ne répondit pas.

\- « Première question, qu'as-tu fais des Vampires Hunters que tu as capturé ? »

Uvo hésita un moment, mais fini par répondre.

\- « Ils ont tous passé l'initiation. Ils servent notre chef. »

K soupira. P… Il l'avait connu au moment des tests d'admission à l'association, lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Pokuru. Allait-il devoir l'affronter lui aussi ? Il avait déjà du disposer de hunters transformés en goules. Ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

\- « Deuxième question. Tu as donc un maître. Qui est-il ? »

\- « Le maître du Ryuseï Kuroro Lucifer. »

Les yeux de K redevinrent rouge écarlates. Cette fois-ci, des souvenirs revirent au géant.

\- « Cette couleur… Je me rappelle», dit-il.

\- « J'espère bien, » répondit K d'un ton glacial. « Si tu es un membre de la brigade fantôme, alors tu as du en avoir vu, des yeux de cette couleur. »

Le démon sourit.

\- « Ouais, un village à l'apparence paisible. Le hunter qui avait tué la compagne du boss venait de là. Il avait décidé d'en éradiquer la population en représailles. Il y avait un paquet de gens dignes d'être transformés en vampires, mais le boss était bien trop en colère pour faire preuve de la moindre pitié. Nos ordres étaient de ne laisser aucun survivant. On dirait que nous avons échoué.»

\- « Dieu a voulu que je me trouve à un autre endroit à ce moment, qu'il soit bénit. Question suivante alors. Tes compagnons savent-ils où tu te trouve ? »

\- « Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te dire la vérité ? »

Mais à cet instant le vampire vit que son adversaire avait déployé une autre chaine beaucoup plus petite, avec ce qui ressemblait à un pendule au bout. Ce maudit hunter était-il aussi capable de faire de la radiesthésie ? Le silence était dès lors la meilleure des réponses.

\- « Je te rappelle que tant que tu parles, tu vivras. »

Mais Uvoguine continua de se taire. Son ennemi risquait de lui soutirer des informations qu'il ne souhaitait pas divulguer. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de mourir le plus vite possible.

K ramassa le kunaï attaché à l'extrémité d'une des chaines.

\- « Me tuer avec un couteau ? Ce n'est pas suffisant, petit hybride, » ironisa Uvogine, mais sans tellement y croire. Le pouvoir de son étrange adversaire dépassait son entendement. Dieu aimait des hybrides… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se libérer des chaînes et le kunaï, au pour du compte, avait l'air assez long et pointu. Il était peut-être assez long pour lui transpercer le cœur.

Le hunter avait une ultime question.

\- « Je pose toujours cette question à mes victimes, mais la plupart sont incapables de répondre. Te rappelles-tu du temps où tu étais humain ? »

Cette question prenait Uvoguine un peu au dépourvu. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un adversaire puisse le traiter en humain en de pareilles circonstances.

Il hésita un moment. Un souvenir d'avant sa transformation… C'était si loin, plusieurs décennies… Mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier ses derniers instants en tant qu'humain.

\- « Ils nous avaient mis dans une arène. Nous étions 66. Un seul devait survivre… J'ai vu mes trois meilleurs amis mourir sous mes yeux. J'étais prêt à tout abandonner pour sortir de là. Et chaque victime me rapprochait un peu plus de cette sortie… ». Il n'avait pas voulu devenir un vampire, mais dans cette arène, son instinct de survie bestial l'avait emporté. Il aimait combattre. Il n'aimait rien de plus que l'excitation des combats à morts. Il avait la guerre dans le sang. L'adrénaline du combat, du danger, de la mort qui rode... Et cela lui rappelait un souvenir plus ancien.

\- « Quand j'étais ado, je faisais partie d'un groupe de délinquants. Si on voulait quelque chose, on le prenait. Et il y avait cette fille. Je la voulais pour moi. Je ne voulais que personne ne la touche… J'ai eu sa petite fleur. Je l'ai gardé dans ma planque pendant un temps, empêché qui que ce soit de me la prendre et puis elle s'est enfuie, je ne sais où. Elle me manquait. Je suis parti à sa recherche et finalement, je me suis retrouvé dans cette arène. »

Il n'eu pas l'occasion de penser davantage à son premier amour. K avait planté son Kunaï dans son cœur. Toute son énergie vitale sembla s'évaporer. Dans un dernier effort, il menaça K.

\- « Tes chaines ne marcheront pas contre mes compagnons ! »

Et il finit par se désintégrer. En quelques minutes, du titanesque Uvogine ne restait plus qu'une fragile statue de cendres grises qui se désintégra quand K retira ses chaînes.

Et en un instant, K su que le village tout entier avait assisté à son combat. La cloche de l'église sonna comme si elle célébrait un mariage. Les villageois sortaient par dizaine des bâtiments. Tout le monde voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Les gens poussaient des cris de liesse. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se prosternaient littéralement à ses pieds pour le remercier. K eu du mal à leur expliquer la suite de la procédure. Il demanda qu'un mémorial soit érigé pour chacune des personnes tombées au cours de cette calamité, y compris les hunters et le vampire. Il insista particulièrement sur le vampire, à l'étonnement des villageois.

\- « Il a des souvenirs de sa vie humaine. Son âme n'était pas entièrement perdue. Priez pour qu'il trouve la grâce lors de son séjour au purgatoire. » Et de demander qu'on lui brûle l'encens. Il se retint de marteler le sermon prescrit par l'église « les hommes vertueux sont toujours protégés par la grâce divine ». Il y avait visiblement des hommes vertueux dans ce village mais cela n'avait pas suffit. La vertu ne protégeait pas les hommes et K détestait mentir.

Tout le reste de la soirée, il lui sembla répéter la même chose : « priez le ciel, remerciez le ciel » dont il n'était d'un simple exécutant. Il pu dormir sur le coup de trois heures du matin et se réveiller à midi. Le village lui remit de l'or, mille et unes prières. K chargea le tout sur le dos de son cheval et partit. Et durant la route qui le ramenait à l'association, il ne pu s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas.

Ce village était loin du Ryuseï. Quinze jours à cheval, sept jours en dirigeable. Il doutait que les représailles arrivent de si tôt. Et il avait bien l'impression que le vampire n'avait pas dit à ses compagnons où il avait dégoté ses goules. Les expériences de l'association avaient démontré qu'une goule n'avait pas de souvenirs et ne pouvait pas parler de manière cohérente. La brigade fantôme ne remonterait pas tout de suite au village. Ces infortunés villageois étaient tranquilles pour un moment.

A la nuit tombée, il était dans une ville plus grande où se trouvait un hangar à dirigeable. Il rédigea son rapport, l'envoya à l'association avant de monter dans un aéronef vers de nouvelles aventures. Mais il n'oubliait pas le vampire géant, première étape dans sa vengeance du clan Kuruta.


	2. Chapitre 2: la princesse en détresse

**Bonjour à tous. Et bien, je vois dans les stats que mon histoire a intéressé des gens. Ce chapitre-ci est court et n'est pas beaucoup basé sur l'action. C'est surtout K qui se pose des questions, réfléchit, planifie (un truc typiquement HxH quoi). Et qui se rend compte qu'il est un peu téméraire de vouloir s'infiltrer tout seul dans la cité de l'étoile filante tout seul. Affronter un groupe de vampires, cela demande de la stratégie et de la chance. (C'était, à mon sens, le plus grand point commun entre les histoires de chasse aux vampires et HxH.)**

 **J'espère vous intéresser d'avantage à l'avenir (et peut-être à motiver des fans étrangers d'apprendre le français de manière pratique, on ne sait jamais ^^).**

 **Je vais tâcher de publier un nouveau chapitre tout les mercredis (oui, ça change de ceux qui publie le week-end).**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 2 : La princesse en détresse.**

 _« Les « nids de vampires » sont des lieux où les démons nocturnes règnent en maîtres. L'Association les a classés d selon la chance de survie d'un vampire hunter sur le territoire sur 48 heures._

 _Dans la catégorie B, on trouve le nid de York Shin, où les vampires restent terrés dans l'ombre telle une mafia, guettant les innocents humains osant sortir la nuit. La ville compte toujours six millions d'habitant et les humains considèrent les vampires comme un danger de plus à la nuit tombée._

 _Un autre nid de cette catégorie est le nid dit de la « tour céleste ». Des humains peu scrupuleux se sont associés aux vampires pour créer une véritable tour de babel où, sur 240 étages sont concentrés une centaine d'arènes, casinos et lieux de plaisirs où humains, hybrides, démons et vampires s'aventurent à leur risques et périls. De nombreux humains n'hésitent pas à faire le déplacement pour voir des vampires ou humains se battre à mort._

 _La catégorie A concerne des nations dirigées par des vampires, la population humaine y est nombreuse et y est en « relative » sécurité, gérée comme du bétail de qualité. Les deux grands de cette catégorie sont ceux de Kakin et de NGL. Dans le premier, le roi est un vampire, ses héritiers des dhampires et ils disposent d'un droit de vie et de morts sur les citoyens du royaume. Ils disposent d'une redoutable armée et d'une police secrète qui sont équipées d'unités de goules. Pour NGL, ils disposent d'une police secrète assez similaire à celle de Kakin et interdisent toute trace de modernité sur leur territoire. Les humains pensent y vivre de la façon la plus écologique qui soit, mais en réalité, ils font office d'élevage bio et sont vendus comme viande de toute première qualité._

 _Ensuite, la catégorie S : Des nids de vampires hautement organisés, des vampires puissants et entraînés, peut d'humains tolérés en leur lieux. L'association a conclu un pacte de non-agression avec l'un d'entre eux et refuse de se frotter au second. Le premier est celui du mont Kuruku, dans la république de Padokia. Il s'agit d'un très ancien clan de vampire conduit par la famille Zaoldyeck. Ils ne sortaient guère de leur territoire, à moins d'accepter des contrats de chasses. Fait des plus insolites, ces vampires ne s'attaquaient pas au humains, mais bien aux autres vampires. Ils tiraient avantages de leurs connaissances sur les atouts et points faibles de leur race pour négocier leur élimination auprès des humains capables de se payer leurs services. Le nid est actuellement dirigé par le seigneur vampire Silva, mais les deux précédents chefs du clan sont toujours en « vie ». Silva a pris une humaine pour épouse qu'il n'a jamais mordu afin qu'elle puisse lui donner des enfants humains ou dhampires. Cette étrange union a donné naissance à cinq enfants, dont Killua, un jeune dhampire au talent très prometteur et qui s'est mis au service de l'Association._

 _L'autre nid de catégorie S est celui du Goruto Est et est le plus terrifiant de tous. Le seigneur vampire qui règne sur ce domaine est le plus puissant des vampires connus à ce jour, et ses gardes représentent également un mur infranchissable. Aucun vampire hunter n'est jamais revenu vivant du nid. »_

 _Journal de K._

K relisait ses notes à propos de ses observations générales des nids. Il en manquait deux sur ces pages, et la raison en était qu'il ne les connaissait pas assez que pour pouvoir les classer. Personne n'avait su lui en parler. Le premier était une véritable légende urbaine. On racontait qu'un nid de vampire s'était installé sur une île de l'archipel de Galles, l'île de l'avarice (appelée Greed Island par les locaux). Personne n'en n'était jamais revenu et dès lors, il était impossible de savoir ce qui s'y passait et de jauger l'ennemi. Le père d'un des meilleurs amis de K y avait disparu. Et le deuxième, celui qui obsédait K depuis son combat contre Uvogine, était celui du Ryuseï. A l'étonnement de K, personne avant lui n'avait jamais prêté attention à cet endroit. Il s'agissait d'un lieu dans les Emirats de Glass qui servait de décharge à l'humanité toute entière. Il y a près de deux cents ans, un Emir avait décidé d'exiler une communauté dont les pratiques religieuses différaient de celles en vigueur dans le pays. Il les avait d'abord regroupé dans une ville, ensuite, il leur avait ôté leurs droits un par un et pour finir, avait décidé d'en tirer un revenu en transformant le lieu en décharge. Les pays étrangers payaient les Emirats pour y déverser leurs ordures et ces dernières étaient devenues l'unique moyen de subsistance des habitants de la ville. En deux siècles, la ville décharge du Ryuseï était devenue aussi vaste que la ville de Pariis et sa banlieue et personne ne savait exactement comment vivaient les gens. Personne ne s'en souciait. Et donc, personne ne s'était jamais douté qu'un nid de vampire s'y était installé et encore moins que celui-ci était celui de la tristement célèbre brigade fantôme Depuis quand y étaient-ils ? Comment traitaient-ils la population ? Y avait-il toujours des humains vivant là-bas ?

K ne se faisait pas d'illusion. La brigade fantôme était sans pitié. Il l'avait vécu personnellement. Ils avaient d'abord enlevé sa tante il y a 13 ans. L'oncle Kalel était parti à son secours, mais l'avait retrouvée trop tard. Elle avait été transformée et il avait du la tuer. Peu de temps plus tard, alors que K était parti en pèlerinage, la bande était revenue à son village et en avait exterminé toute sa population, du chef du village au plus jeune enfant. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant de l'attaque. K portait tout le savoir, la sagesse et la volonté de son clan sur ses seules épaules. Cette catastrophe l'avait motivé à dévouer sa vie entière à la chasse de vampires. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche pour les traquer et les tuer un à un. Mais le problème était que la brigade était impossible à trouver. Ils attaquaient sur tous les continents. Impossible de déterminer où était leur nid ou le lieu de leur prochain pillage… enfin, jusqu'à ce fameux combat avec le vampire Uvogine. Maintenant, il savait que ces monstres s'étaient installés dans le lieu le plus abandonné, misérable du monde.

Par une étrange coïncidence, son supérieur le cardinal Mizaïtom avait également une raison de l'envoyer au Ryuseï. Deux jours plus tôt, un daimyo du Japon avait contacté l'Association. Sa charmante fille Shizuku Murasa avait été enlevée par un vampire, et les témoins avaient vu un tatouage d'araignée sur le bras du ravisseur. Ce tatouage d'araignée est un des signes distinctifs de la brigade. Uvogine en avait un exemplaire dans son dos. Le hunter avait eu le loisir de le voir lors du combat. Du coup, K serait probablement le premier vampire Hunter a jamais aller enquêter dans la cité abandonnée du Ryuseï. Sa mission serait d'abord de retrouver la jeune fille et si possible de la ramener vivante. Cependant, le daimyo avait également exprimé la requête de libérer sa fille de ses souffrances si K la retrouvait changée. K détestait ce genre de mission. Les personnes transformées récemment en vampires avaient encore des sentiments humains et K avait la sensation de commettre un crime quand il les supprimait. La grâce ne le quittait pas pour autant, donc cela n'en était pas un aux yeux du seigneur, mais K avait tout de même l'amère sensation que tout ceci était injuste. Sa mission secondaire serait donc d'examiner la cité, d'évaluer les forces du nid afin que l'Association puisse le classer et prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Et donc, le jeune homme était actuellement dans un dirigeable en route vers Baïdum.

Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi la brigade s'était donné la peine d'aller chercher une jeune fille de l'autre côté du monde. D'accord, c'était une ravissante princesse, fille d'un noble, bien éduquée et bien soignée. Il avait vu une photo d'elle où elle posait dans un kimono vert et avec une ombrelle devant les cerisiers en fleurs de son jardin. C'était le genre de personne à laquelle les vampires adoraient s'attaquer. Mais il y avait un problème. Le Japon était à des milliers de kilomètres du Ryuseï et de l'autre côté de l'océan Thétis. Même en dirigeable, le voyage prenait une bonne dizaine de jours. De plus, les vampires ne pouvaient pas survivre à la lumière du jour et s'affaiblissaient s'ils ne dormaient pas sur la terre qui les avait vus mourir. C'est pourquoi ils ne s'éloignaient jamais de leur nid. C'était la raison pour laquelle Uvogine n'avait pas tué ses proies sur place. Si un vampire voulait se constituer un clan, il devait choisir l'endroit où il transformait sa victime car cela déterminait son lieu de repos pour l'éternité. C'était le principe même des nids. Les vampires se regroupaient dans des lieux où ils pourraient se reposer en toute sécurité à l'abri du soleil, mais seuls ceux qui y étaient décédés et inhumés y trouvaient un repos réellement réparateur. Les autres s'affaiblissaient. Déjà, K avait été surpris par le fait qu'Uvogine chasse ses proies dans un village de l'autre côté du continent. Il prenait beaucoup de risques à faire d'aussi longs voyages avec ses prisonniers. Le combat aurait probablement eu une issue différente si K l'avait affronté au Ryuseï, son lieu de repos où il aurait été au sommet de sa force. Mais il se déplaçait. La brigade fantôme se déplaçait aussi. Il ne se passait pas une année sans qu'ils ne mènent un raid aux quatre coins de la planète. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment faisaient-ils pour se déplacer ? Le clan Zaoldyeck avait sa méthode, mais cela demandait d'importants moyens financiers et logistiques. A supposer que la brigade fantôme disposait des mêmes pouvoirs, allaient-ils les mobiliser pour le simple kidnapping d'une jeune fille, tout aussi charmante soit-elle ? L'infortunée avait été enlevée il y a quatre jours. Si la brigade utilisait le même système de locomotion que le clan Zaoldyeck, Shizuku Murasa ne serait probablement métamorphosée qu'une fois arrivée au Ryuseï et cela ne devrait arriver que d'ici cinq ou six jours. Il pouvait encore la sauver.

Deux jours plus tard, son dirigeable arriva à destination. K ne traina pas. Il s'engagea dans une caravane qui allait faire le tour des oasis, puis acheta son propre dromadaire et se lança dans l'inconnu, à l'angoisse des bédouins. Visiblement, les locaux savaient parfaitement que quelque chose clochait avec la grande décharge géante. Le hunter pesta. Les autorités des Emirats de Glass étaient vraiment irresponsables d'avoir créé un lieu de non-droit pareil et de ne jamais se fatiguer à vérifier ce qui s'y passe, et s'ils savaient, de ne pas le signaler.

A la nuit tombée, K monta une tente près d'un puits. Il eu un peu froid mais parvint à avoir une nuit décente. A sa grande surprise, il n'eu aucune désagréable rencontre durant la nuit. Il se serait attendu à ce que des patrouilles de goules rodent. Le jour suivant également fut paisible. Il vit plusieurs dirigeables passer. Ils étaient définitivement en route pour la cité maudite, chargés de déchets à larguer. Quand vit le soir, la brise lui apporta des vapeurs désagréables de produits en décomposition. Il approchait de sa destination. Cette nuit-là, il dormit caché dans les rochers et parvint à éliminer une étrange goule isolée qui semblait être un mélange d'humain et de fennec. Il n'aimait pas ça. A sa connaissance, le seul nid connu pour héberger des monstres chimériques était celui du Goruto Est, le plus dangereux de tous les nids. Était-ce la même chose ici ? Les deux clans de vampires étaient-ils alliés ? En tout cas, la créature semblait seule dans les rochers. Le chasseur resta néanmoins aux aguets toute la nuit et se remit en route aux premières lueurs de l'aurore.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'immense décharge. Il se mit à réfléchir à son plan d'attaque. Il devrait arriver avant midi à l'entrée de la ville, et il devrait pouvoir se mouvoir six ou sept heures avant que les monstres ne sortent de leur tanière. Il devait trouver le lieu où ils reposaient, une bonne cachette pour la nuit et si possible, localiser la princesse en détresse. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas si elle était déjà arrivée dans la cité. Il voulait croire que les vampires se déplaçaient sur un bateau et qu'il leur faudrait un mois rien que pour atteindre le continent, ce qui donnerait à K largement le temps de préparer son intervention. Mais il pensait à Uvogine qui faisait un allez-retour de neuf cents kilomètres chaque mois et avec un prisonnier. Ils devaient avoir un véhicule plus rapide.

Juste à ce moment, un dirigeable traversa le ciel. Encore une livraison de… Non… Il ne ressemblait en rien aux dirigeables vu la veille. Il était plus petit, plus aérodynamique, taillé pour la vitesse. Et il descendait… Et K comprit le secret des déplacements de la brigade fantôme. Ils possédaient des dirigeables, tout comme les Zaoldyeck Il aurait du y penser. Du moment qu'un vampire dormait sur le sol où il avait été inhumé, ce qui impliquait qu'une pièce du vaisseau soit remplie de la terre de son nid et si aucune lumière ne filtrait dans son cercueil, il pouvait avoir un sommeil aussi réparateur en voyage que s'il se trouvait dans son nid. Les Zaoldyeck utilisaient cette méthode. Le mystère de la mobilité de la brigade ne s'expliquait qu'ainsi. Ils avaient, à un moment où à un autre, réussi à capturer une de ces aéronefs pour qu'ils puissent effectuer leurs pillages aux quatre coins du monde. Il devait absolument faire parvenir cette nouvelle… Et ensuite, il réalisa un problème de taille. Avec un dirigeable et la bonne météo, la distance entre le Japon et le Ryuseï devait se faire en… une dizaine de jours, et avec un vaisseau pareil, sept ou huit. La princesse Shizuku Murasa pouvait se trouver dans le dirigeable qu'il était en train d'observer. Ce n'était pas bon, elle pouvait déjà avoir été mordue et être métamorphosée cette nuit. K devait tenter quelque chose avant la tombée de la nuit. Tant qu'il faisait jour, il avait l'avantage. A la nuit tombée, ce serait l'inverse, il n'avait aucune chance de se déplacer librement dans un nid où il n'avait pas été invité. Alors il pressa le dromadaire, faisant fi de la discrétion. Et une autre question de se poser. Le dirigeable manœuvrait au milieu de la journée. Il comprit que le nid du Ryuseï n'était pas inactif pendant la journée. La mission était de plus en plus problématique. Peut-être même qu'il y avait des gardes qui surveillaient les arrivées.

Le cœur du vampire hunter se serra. Pour la première fois, il réalisait qu'il s'était certainement lancé dans une mission suicide. S'infiltrer seul dans un nid de rang S...


	3. Chapitre 3: les vampires chimères

**Bonjour à tous, merci au personnes qui lisent l'histoire.**

 **Alors, quelques informations utiles à propos de ce chapitre beaucoup plus long et riche en actions que le précédent. K va retrouver un de ses collègues enlevés par Uvogine: Pokkuru (qui a un destin de merde). Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire dire les jurons classiques comme "merde" ou "Shit", alors j'ai décidé qu'il venait d'un territoire correspondant à notre Finlande (je suis fan de leur juron de base "perkele").**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : les vampires chimères**

 _« Quelle est la différence entre la goule et le vampire ?_

 _La principale différence est dans le processus de transformation. L'idée que toute personne mordue par un vampire se transforme en l'un de ses semblables à sa mort est fausse. La victime devient une goule dans 90% des cas. Pour que la victime devienne un vampire, il y a une étape supplémentaire. Il doit boire le sang d'un vampire, celui qui deviendra son supérieur hiérarchique. Sans ce rituel, la victime deviendra une goule, une créature aux sens, force et vitesse accrue, mais dénuée d'âme et de faculté de raisonner. La goule possède les mêmes points faibles que le vampire : lumière du jour, l'odeur purifiante de l'ail, l'eau bénite et tout ce qui est lié à la grâce divine. Pour la tuer, les mêmes méthodes que pour les vampires s'imposent : un pieu dans le cœur, destruction du crâne, lumière du soleil. Mais son manque d'intelligence la rend beaucoup plus facile à piéger et à éliminer._

 _Journal de K. »_

En dépit du danger manifeste, K avait quand même continué son expédition. Vers 10 heures du matin, il arrivait au début de la décharge. Certes, la décision la plus sage aurait du être de fuir, retourner à Baïdum et contacter immédiatement l'association pour les prévenir que le nid du Ruyseï entrait sans aucun doute possible dans la catégorie S. K savait que la catégorie S signifiait « aucune chance pour un vampire hunter solitaire non-invité de survivre à l'intérieur du nid, même durant la journée ». Mais il lui fallait plus d'informations sur le nid et surtout, Mlle Murasa n'était pas encore morte et ce serait lâcheté que de l'abandonner à son sort. En tant que vampire hunter, sa toute première mission était de sauver et de protéger les humains. Il devait essayer.

Le vampire hunter avait réussi à trouver une cachette pour son dromadaire et pour lui-même. Mais il n'y resta pas. Il devait bouger tant que le soleil le lui permettait. Au couchez du soleil, il serait probablement trop tard pour Mlle Murasa. En progressant dans la décharge, il constata que des humains se promenaient tranquillement à l'air libre, triant les déchets qui étaient tombés la veille. Des gens s'occupaient des vêtements usés, d'autres désossaient les meubles d'électroménager, d'autres sélectionnaient les plastiques utilisables… Vite, il se fit accoster par des habitants.

\- « T'es qui, toi, avec ces vêtements et cette peau de pèche ? »

\- « Un voyageur. Je suis à cours de vivres et d'eau alors que je me suis arrêté pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose ici. »

K sentit tout de suite l'hostilité des habitants. Des personnes dans des tenues qui faisaient penser à une équipe de décontamination (tenue en ciré, ne laissant pas apparaître la moindre trace de peau et un masque à gaz sur le visage) s'approchèrent. K remarqua qu'ils avaient des armes variées qui allaient du fusil à air comprimé au harpon, en passant par le lance-flamme. K ne voulait pas croire qu'ils les avaient trouvés par hasard dans les ordures déversées par les dirigeables.

\- « Tu connais la devise de la cité de l'étoile filante, l'étranger ? »

\- « La devise ? Non ».

Allons bon, les locaux utilisaient un nom assez poétique pour parler de leur « cité ».

\- « _Nous acceptons tout alors ne nous reprenez rien_. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici l'étranger. Dégage ! »

\- « Je vous en prie. J'ai échappé de peu à une goule cette nuit dans le désert. Si je retourne à cette heure-ci dans la nature, sans vivres et sans eau, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. »

On le regarda d'un air encore plus soupçonneux.

\- « C'est un vampire hunter ! » s'écria quelqu'un. « Il dégage une odeur d'ail. »

Wow, dans toute la puanteur de cette décharge, quelqu'un avait réussi à sentir l'essence d'ail sur son kusarigama. Mais immédiatement, tous les habitants se jetèrent sur lui. K du compter sur toute l'agilité et vitesse de combat dont il était capable pour leur échapper. Il courut longtemps, sautant par-dessus les carcasses de voitures, de frigos et autres meubles. Mais finalement, il parvint à les semer. Il parvint à trouver une bâche pouvant faire office de manteau, se couvrir d'ordures pour changer d'odeur et fini par se cacher dans un tunnel labyrinthique de pneus de camions.

Et là, il fit le point sur sa situation. C'était pire que ce qu'il croyait. Les humains de la cité soutenaient les vampires. Ils rejetteraient l'aide des hunters. Et ils le traquaient. Il aura du mal à retrouver Mademoiselle Shizuku Murasa avec tant de monde à sa poursuite. Ce nid était du niveau du clan Zaoldyeck. Arriverait-il seulement à quitter la ville ? Ces gens trouveraient forcément son dromadaire et ses vivres. Il soupira. Sa seule chance à présent de quitter cet endroit vivant était d'arriver à voler le dirigeable. Cela lui semblait impossible. Sauver la fille du daimyo aussi, cela semblait de plus en plus compromis. Par contre, s'ils avaient les moyens d'entretenir un dirigeable, les vampires devaient avoir des radios. S'il pouvait s'approcher de l'une d'elle, il pouvait au moins transmettre le message que le nid du Ryuseï était de classe S et disposait de dirigeables à la pointe de la modernité. Il pouvait au moins faire ça avant de se suicider. Il ne laisserait pas les vampires se repaître de son corps et encore moins le changer.

Maintenant, il devait trouver un plan… Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait, et qu'au bout du compte, les pneus étaient plutôt confortables, il finit par s'endormir. Il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard au son d'une conversation.

\- « … toujours rien. Il est introuvable. » Une voix étouffée et basse, mais glaciale à la fois.

\- « Il a peut-être quitté la ville depuis le temps. Il est temps de lâcher des goules dans le désert. » Beaucoup plus bruyant et impulsif.

\- « Et tu vas dire au boss que nous avons chassé de la ville le premier vampire hunter à jamais vouloir se frotter à nous ? Sans l'avoir interrogé ? Non, nous devons le retrouver vivant. D'autant plus qu'Uvo n'est toujours pas rentré et la coordination des événements me dérange.»

\- « Personne ne peut vaincre Uvo ! » L'impulsif devint tout de suite plus sec.

\- « Il n'est pas rentré. Aucun vampire hunter ne s'était intéressé à la décharge du Ryuseï jusqu'à présent. Uvo disparait et l'un d'eux se pointe. Il nous le faut vivant pour en être surs.»

L'impulsif grogna. K, en se redressant, parvint à trouver une petite fente entre les pneus pour les observer. Ils étaient à moins de cinq mètres d'eux. Il y avait deux personnes, un petit tout en noir, des cheveux foncés. Sa voix basse et glaciale était masquée par son habit qui lui dissimulait la moitié du visage. Le deuxième, d'un bon mètre 90, portait une queue de cheval et était équipé d'un sabre. On aurait dit un rônin japonais. Mais au teint de sa peau, ainsi que celle de son compagnon, K comprit tout de suite _: Des dhampires_. Et s'ils le trouvaient dans son étroite cachette, K ne pourrait pas s'échapper. K pria pour que toutes les bâches en décomposition qu'il avait ramassées masquent son odeur d'humain et la puissance de sa grâce.

Le plus grand maugréa. « Il va falloir expliquer aux habitants que lorsqu'un vampire hunter se présente, il ne faut surtout pas le traiter comme ils l'ont fait. »

\- « Pas leur faute. Cette visite n'a aucun précédent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Mais tu as raison, il va falloir leur donner des instructions précises désormais. »

\- « Veux-tu dire quelque chose du genre prétendre vouloir l'aide des hunters pour se débarrasser de nous ? Qu'ils endorment sa méfiance, nous le gardent au frais jusqu'au soir. Cela devra être la consigne pour chacun des hunters qui voudra suivre son exemple.»

Dans sa cachette, K fit une grimace. Merci de lui rappeler de ne pas faire confiance aux habitants de la ville.

Les deux démons s'éloignèrent. Pas trop tôt. Mais si des dhampires patrouillaient de jour, ses chances de progresser dans la cité diminuaient encore. Il devrait peut-être sérieusement envisager de fuir et de tenter le désert et les goules.

Les voix s'éloignèrent. K attendit dix bonnes minutes avant de bouger. Il commença par sortir sa montre de sa poche intérieure. Il était déjà 18 heures. Il ne lui en restait plus que 2 avant le coucher du soleil. Il devait agir vite. Se rapprocher de la tour du dirigeable, trouver une bonne cachette d'où il pourrait observer ses ennemis, puis atteindre une radio, envoyer son rapport et enfin, chercher Mlle Shizuku. Il détestait l'admettre, mais avertir le QG passait avant son sauvetage. S'il devait mourir ici, il devait faire en sorte que ses collègues sachent ce qui s'y passe. Il sortit donc de sa cachette et progressa vers le dirigeable.

En chemin, il parvint à capturer un humain dont il emprunta l'uniforme. Il cacha son prisonnier dans la carcasse d'un frigo puis continua, déjà plus à l'aise. Il faisait plus local avec ce ciré, ce masque et le lance-flamme. Il avait eu de la chance sur ce coup. Le feu avait de l'effet sur les dhampires.

Il croisa plusieurs patrouilles qui le prirent pour l'un des leurs. Il arriva sans mal à la tour, puis se faufila dans le bâtiment entre deux tours de garde. Les lieux étaient déserts. Le dirigeable était cloué au sol. Deux hommes seulement pour le surveiller, mais occupés à jouer au cartes dans une baraque, aucun cadenas ou porte-verrouillée. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'habitude des visiteurs indésirables. K commençait à croire qu'il arriverait peut-être à quitter la cité vivant. Il atteignit la salle des communications, tout aussi silencieuse et vide que le reste. Sans allumer la lumière, il parvint à brancher le poste et contacter le bureau le plus proche, celui de Glam Gas Land. L'association avait réussi à y déloger un nid de vampires vingt ans plus tôt, une des plus grandes victoires de l'humanité contre les créatures de la nuit. K parvint à faire son rapport, décrire tout ce qu'il avait vu. Et de la fenêtre où il se trouvait, il avait une vue imprenable sur la décharge. Il y avait une zone qui ressemblait à une ville normale, avec des bâtiments en bon état, des rues propres. Les lumières commençaient à s'y allumer. Pas étonnant, il était sept heures et demie du soir. La nuit serait tombée dans une demi-heure. K n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Et plus loin, il voyait les tours d'un château. Le hunter soupira. Où qu'il aille, c'était la même chose, il n'y avait pas un seul vampire capable de fonder un nid qui n'ait des gouts de luxe. Ils choisissaient TOUS de placer leur nid dans un château. C'était quoi, leur problème ?

\- « Bravo pour l'infiltration, agent K. », répondit la voix à la radio, probablement un _RC hunter_ du cardinal Pariston. « Maintenant, plus d'imprudence. Tant pis pour la princesse japonaise. Fuyez. Cachez-vous dans le dirigeable, prenez un parachute et sautez lorsque vous serez suffisamment loin de la décharge. »

\- « Est-ce un ordre ? »

\- « Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Vous êtes seul dans un nid de vampire de rang S. »

\- « C'est que… » K soupira. Il ne voulait pas exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.

Mais sa conversation fut interrompue par un bruit lointain de porte grinçante qui s'ouvre. K coupa la communication et se cacha dans un coin de la pièce. Une seule personne entra. Il était équipé d'un arc et portait un chapeau de tissus trop large pour sa tête. K eu le souffle coupé. Il reconnaîtrait cette mocheté entre mille.

\- « P ? »

La personne sursauta et se retourna. La stupeur s'afficha sur son visage.

\- « K ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

\- « J'ai appris que tu avais été enlevé par un vampire, je suis venu voir à quoi ressemble ce nid. Et on m'a aussi de retrouver une princesse japonaise, la fille d'un daimyo.»

\- « Tu es complètement fou ! Ils vont te bouffer dès qu'ils mettront la main sur toi. »

K de lui retourner la question. Il était persuadé que le garçon avait été transformé en goule et vampire depuis des semaines. Mais il se tenait là, à la lumière du couché de soleil.

\- « Oh, j'ai été mordu et on m'a fait boire du sang de vampire, » expliqua-t-il en montrant son cou. On pouvait y voire une vilaine cicatrice. Le démon qui l'avait mordu n'y était pas allé doucement. « Mais ils préfèrent avoir un maximum d'hommes qui puissent bouger de jour. Comme je suis maudit, je suis obligé de rester ici et de protéger la cité de l'étoile filante. Ils te feront la même chose s'ils t'attrapent. »

\- « Dis, d'habitude, les personnes mordues sont sous l'emprise psychique de leur bourreau, non ? Tu me sembles bien libre dans tes paroles. »

\- « Oh ça, oui. Il y a une semaine plus ou moins, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un voile qui couvrait ma tête avait été enlevé. C'était comme si j'avais été exorcisé. Cette force obscure qui coulait dans mes veines… et je crois que je peux à nouveau utiliser la grâce. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. »

\- « P, celui qui t'a mordu, est-ce un géant du nom d'Uvogine ? »

P commença à trembler, se rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs. « Oui, tu n'imagines pas comme cela a été douloureux. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher la moitié du cou. »

K le serra dans ses bras pour le soulager. P se mit à pleurer. « Ma première flèche a raté sa cible de peu, je lui ai juste sectionné une oreille. Il s'est alors mis à démolir la tour où je m'étais posté. Les blessures infligées par mes flèches étaient toutes superficielles… J'ai fini par tomber du clocher. Il m'a attrapé au vol et m'a tout de suite emporté sous son bras comme si j'étais un vulgaire sac… J'ai eu si peur… Il me serrait si fort. Je ne pouvais pas bouger quand il buvait mon sang. Et quand il reviendra avec son dernier prisonnier, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec lui, il va continuer avec moi. Je vais lui servir de buvette de la même façon tous les mois.»

\- « Non, il ne le fera pas. Je l'ai tué. »

Les yeux de P s'écarquillèrent. Un instant, il refusa de croire ce qu'il entendait, mais le fait qu'il soit redevenu un humain à part entière ne pouvait s'expliquer que de cette façon. Tuer le vampire qui avait mordu sa proie avant que cette dernière ne soit métamorphosée était, à ce jour, le seul moyen connu d'empêcher la victime de se métamorphoser.

\- « C'est … Comment as-tu fait ? Mes flèches … »

\- « J'ai réussi à l'enchaîner. »

P serra son collègue de plus belle. « Merci, merci, merci, merci… »

\- « Reprends-toi. La nuit tombe et nous ne pouvons pas rester dans cette tour indéfiniment. »

\- « En ce qui me concernent, ils viennent de me confier la surveillance de l'aérogare. Du haut de la tour, je suis supposé protéger le dirigeable. »

\- « J'ai causé tellement de grabuge que ça ? »

P secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas tellement ça. Oui, la brigade est un peu prise au dépourvu par l'intrusion surprise d'un vampire hunter, mais on avait des problèmes avant. Cela fait un moment que des goules du roi Meruem rodent aux alentours de la cité. Le seigneur Lucifer veut sécuriser son territoire. C'est pour ça qu'ils recrutent en masse pour le moment. »

K de se rappeler de la raison initiale de sa venue.

\- « On m'a chargé de retrouver la fille d'un daimyo, Shizuku Murasa. Apparement, elle aurait aussi été enlevée par la brigade il y a moins d'une semaine. »

\- « Oh… »

P eut une mine embarassée.

\- « Ne te fatigue pas pour elle car elle ne voudra pas partir. »

\- « Elle est donc là. Elle est arrivée par le dirigeable aujourd'hui ? »

Son collègue hocha la tête.

\- « Elle est avec ce traître de Sharnalk, pardon… S. Ils sont dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il veut en faire un vampire le plus vite possible. »

\- « S ? »

Il avait entendu que S, un des plus brillant vampires hunters de sa génération, âgé de seulement trois ans de plus que lui, était porté disparu depuis quatre mois.

\- « Il a rejoint la brigade et est devenu un vampire de son plein gré. Il est chargé de tout ce qui est communication et contrôle du monde extérieur. Bref, il connaissait bien la demoiselle et quand elle lui a demandé de l'enlevé, il a accepté. Si tu es venu avec l'idée de la sauver, tu dois laisser tomber. Elle ne voudra pas te suivre. »

\- « Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! C'est mon travail, mon devoir !» s'écria K, scandalisé.

\- « C'est son choix. Ne te sacrifie pas inutilement. »

P l'entraina à la fenêtre. « Ecoute, pour le moment, il y a peu de gens ici et la nuit va tomber. Je peux te cacher dans le dirigeable… »

\- « Viens avec moi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser ici ! »

L'archer secoua la tête.

\- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je fuie comme ça. Si je disparais, je peux te garantir qu'ils vont envoyer leurs meilleurs traqueurs pour me retrouver. Et tu serais découvert à coup sur. »

\- « On n'a qu'à partir avec le dirigeable ! »

P soupira.

\- « Tu sais piloter un dirigeable, toi ? »

\- « Non mais… »

\- « Alors n'y pense même pas. Tu connais les statistiques des accidents de dirigeables ? Tu as vu les vidéos de la tragédie du _Harkenberg_ ? »

Oui, onze mois plus tôt, le plus grand dirigeable du monde, nommé d'après le prince de Kakin qui en avait supervisé la construction et qui transportait deux-cent personnes à son bord avait été pris dans un typhon et avait heurté la tour d'un gratte-ciel emblématique de Gaïshan dans le royaume de Kakin. L'accident avait causé trois-mille morts. P. avait raison. Les dirigeables n'étaient pas des véhicules faciles à manœuvrer. Il fallait laisser leur pilotage à des personnes qui s'y connaissaient.

\- « Viens. Profitons du fait que je sois le seul à surveiller l'aérogare pour le moment. Le dirigeable ne sera pas utilisé avant une semaine, mais je t'apporterai à boire et à manger tous les jours. »

Ils descendirent. P fouilla dans une boite pour en extraire une des clés qui commandent l'ouverture du dirigeable. La nuit était à présent tombée et les vampires de pur sang ne tarderaient pas à sortir de leurs cercueils.

\- D'habitude, il faut un escalier pour grimper dans le vaisseau, mais le pousser à travers la piste sera trop voyant. Tu vas devoir te hisser avec tes chaines, ouvrir la porte avec la clé, baisser la vitre, fermer la porte à clé et me la lancer… »

Mais le plan tomba presque immédiatement à l'eau, car des goules chimériques avaient fait leur apparition sur la piste. Ils avaient eu les gardes dans leur local.

\- « Perkele ! » vociféra P dans sa langue maternelle. « Comment ces horreurs sont-elles arrivées ici alors que la nuit vient à peine de tomber ? »

Il banda son arc et prépara une flèche. K sorti son kusarigama.

\- « Désolé K, mais tu ne pourras pas monter dans ce dirigeable tant que ces créatures seront là. Il faut que nous les éliminions toutes. »

Le combat commença. K faisait tournoyer sa chaine, attrapait les goules à apparence mi-humaine, mi-animale et une fois les bestioles immobilisées, le hunter commençait par leur trancher la gorge, puis plantait la lame dans leur cœur. P, de son côté, éliminait les monstres d'une flèche en plein cœur. Il avait définitivement récupéré sa grâce.

Alors que les corps s'empilaient, les hunters se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait. Tant de goules dans l'aérogare alors que le Ruyseï renforçait sa surveillance durant la nuit.

Pourquoi les vampires ne les avaient pas arrêté avant ?

Autre problème, à présent, c'était un vampire hybride intelligent qui était apparu : tête de vieillard vicieux, mais le corps répugnant d'une araignée mygale géante. Et il lançait des fils collants qui gênaient particulièrement les deux hunters. Le monstre avait réussi à se fixer sur l'arme de prédilection de K, rendant la chaîne inutile. K n'avait plus que la chaine de la grâce et celle au kunaï. Pour vaincre ce monstre, il allait devoir faire preuve de stratégie.

\- « P, je le distrais. Tu le contournes et l'attaque de dos. Vise sa tête. »

Son collègue hocha la tête. Les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Le monstre se mit à glousser.

\- « Débattez-vous autant que vous pouvez, humains. J'ai bien assez de mains pour m'occuper de vous deux. »

K fit tournoyer sa chaîne de la grâce. S'il arrivait à la fixer à ne serait-ce qu'un bras, cela le priverait certainement de la plus grande force. Et K ne devait le distraire que quelques secondes, le temps que P arrive à viser son immonde tête.

K évita plusieurs jets de fils. La première phase du plan marchait. La créature ne faisait attention qu'à lui. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir son collègue se mettre en place, viser, tirer…

Et là, le monstre se retourna, attrapa la flèche d'une de ses quatre mains. Et là, il visa P qui ne pu éviter le jet de fil. Il fut attiré instantanément vers le monstre qui lui donna une violente morsure au visage.

K hurla de rage. Il fonça. Le montre cracha un autre fil pour attraper le hunter à son tour. K se laissa faire. Mais à vingt centimètres de la chimère, il parvint à planter son kunaï dans le front du monstre. Cela arrêta net la créature. Le hunter enchaîna les coups, lui lacérant le torse. Finalement, une des blessures semblait atteindre le cœur car le monstre se dégonfla comme un ballon, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une misérable peau.

Le blond courut jusqu'à son compagnon, mais très vite, K comprit qu'il était trop tard. Le crâne avait été brisé, le cerveau touché. P était mort instantanément.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu venais de redevenir humain. Nous aurions pu fuir tous les deux. Tu aurais pu retrouver ta fiancée… »

Et il se demanda si la blessure mortelle comptait comme une morsure de vampire. P était-il condamné à se transformer en goule ?

\- « Je suis désolé P. Je voulais tellement qu'on puisse fuir ensemble… »

Il ramassa son kunaï, ferma les yeux du visage maculé de sang de son collègue et planta la lame dans son cœur. Les bras du mort frémirent, mais c'était certainement lié à son système nerveux.

K resta silencieux un instant, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler. Et puis, il sentit un nouveau danger. Il y eu des voix.

\- « Les humains ont réussi à se faire une dizaine de goules et un vampire chimère du grade de chef de division… »

\- « Et on dirait que notre intrus nous a rendu service en protégeant le site. Vous avez remarqué comme il semblait connaître Pokkuru… »

Il leva la tête. Du haut d'un tas de carasses de caisses, six silhouettes le contemplaient. K reconnu instantanément les deux dhampires aperçus dans la journée. Il y avait aussi une fille vêtue comme une kunoïshi, un autre enveloppé dans des bandelettes (un zombie ?), une armoire à glace encore plus massive qu'Uvogine et finalement, celui semblait se distinguer le plus, un homme aux cheveux noir et portant un long manteau noir au col de fourrure. Six vampires et dhampires. K ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ses armes étaient coincées dans les fils gluants du monstre hybride et il venait de mener un combat épuisant. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre eux.


	4. Chapitre 4: Lucifer

**Bonjour à tous et particulièrement à mes premiers abonnés sur cette histoire.**

 **Voici donc, comme tous les mercredis, un nouveau chapitre de Vampire Hunter K, le plus long jusqu'à présent. Par contre, je ne pense pas savoir tenir le rythme hebdomaire dans les semaines qui viennent. Mon stage a commencé et il me prend toute la journée, de 8 heures du matin jusqu'à 18 heures le soir. De plus, je n'écris plus aussi rapidement qu'avant. Je suis devenue beaucoup plus exigeante sur mon travail avec le temps. Bref, tout ça pour dire que dorénavant, les chapitres seront publiés toutes les deux semaines, soit que le prochain chapitre paraîtra le 8 août. Ce sera pour cette date sans faute car je sais déjà ce que je vais écrire dans le chapitre.**

 **En ce qui concerne celui de cette semaine, la notification M va prendre tout son sens dans ce chapitre. Vous en aurez pour votre argent.**

 **Je vous souhaite encore une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

 **PS: des petits commentaires pour connaître vos sentiments à la suite de la lecture sont appréciés. Ça motive et aide à s'améliorer.**

 **Chapitre IV : Lucifer**

 _« Les dhampires_

 _Pour résumer simplement, ce sont des créatures à moitié humaine et moitié vampire. Ils sont issus de l'union entre un vampire masculin et une humaine dans des circonstances particulières. En théorie, les vampires et dhampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire car ils ont perdu le pouvoir de donner la vie en même temps que leur existence humaine et la bénédiction divine. Cependant, si certaines conditions sont remplies et par là, j'entends une combinaison de rituels de magie et d'alchimie, un vampire mâle peut « procréer ». Ces rituels sont des secrets bien gardés dont disposent la plupart des nids de haute catégorie. Par exemple, le roi vampire de Kakin a su donner 14 enfants à ses épouses humaines, tous dhampires, mais pas tous égaux en puissance. Il en va de même pour Silva Zaoldyeck qui a pris pour épouse une humaine. Cette dernière est toujours en vie et en parfaite santé après vingt ans de vie commune et 5 enfants dhampires._

 _A présent, quelles sont les différences majeures entre les vampires et leur progéniture ? La plus importante est que la partie humaine de ces créatures les rendent plus résistants à la plupart des éléments qui sont mortels pour leurs parents. Ils peuvent se promener à la lumière du jour, quoi qu'une trop longue exposition au soleil et à la chaleur provoque une maladie semblable à l'insolation. Les dhampires doivent récupérer en s'enfouissant dans le sol. De plus, comme ils ne sont jamais décédés, ils ne sont pas tenus de se reposer en un endroit spécifique pour récupérer leurs forces. La grâce, l'eau bénite et l'ail ont également un effet moindre sur eux._

 _A première vue, il est plus pratique d'être un dhampire qu'être un vampire, mais la progéniture reste plus faible que son géniteur. Les 100% vampires disposeront toujours de pouvoirs magiques et d'une force plus puissants et maitrisent le pouvoir de métamorphose. De plus, seule leur morsure et sang peuvent créer de nouveau vampires._

 _Journal de K_. »

K n'hésita pas un instant. Il fuit avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

Les vampires voulurent se lancer à sa poursuite, mais celui à la veste noire les stoppa.

\- « Non. Vous allez inspecter les environs de l'aérogare. Je veux savoir pourquoi les chimères de Méruem se sont concentrées ici sans que nous ne les ayons remarquées. Vérifiez aussi que le dirigeable et les locaux soient intacts et évaluez les dégâts et les victimes. Continuez de patrouiller pour éliminer la moindre goule qu'il reste de ce commando. »

\- « A vos ordres, boss, » répondit la femme.

\- « Et pour l'humain ? A supposer qu'il en est vraiment un. Il bouge un peu trop bien pour un simple mortel, » déclara le dhampire à la queue de cheval qui avait visiblement envie d'en découdre avec la proie qui lui avait échappé tout l'après-midi. »

\- « Je m'en occupe, » répondit le-dit boss en faisant glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La tête de K commençait à lui faire mal. Il avait utilisé les pouvoirs de son peuple un peu trop longtemps. Mais il devait l'ignorer. C'était une question de survie. S'il pouvait atteindre son dromadaire (à supposer que les vampires ne l'aient pas encore trouvé), il pourrait avoir une chance. Grace à ce pouvoir qui lui conférait temporairement la force, l'agilité et l'endurance du démon à l'origine du clan Kuruta, il sautait d'une colline de déchet à une autre comme un écureuil de branche en branche.

 _« Tu as de magnifiques yeux »_

Quelle était cette voix ? K jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. À une vingtaine de mètres, sur la carcasse de ce qui devait être un vieux flipper, il y avait une silhouette. K reconnaissait le manteau noir à fourrure. « Et merde, on dirait que le chef est capable de me suivre… »

Mais il n'abandonna pas. Il continua de courir.

 _« Et si tu t'arrêtais un peu, que nous puissions discuter en hommes civilisés ? Je voudrais savoir quels sont tes liens avec notre récente recrue. »_

La voix ne s'éloignait pas, mais K pouvait apercevoir le désert. Encore cinq petites minutes…

 _« Je connais bien ton clan, je sais que tu approches de ta limite… »_

L'enfoiré continuait de le narguer.

K zigzagua dans un labyrinthe de ferraille. S'il seulement il pouvait le semer. Les battements de son cœur commencèrent à s'accélérer. Il utilisait le pouvoir depuis plus d'une heure, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. « Seigneur, faites que je tienne quelques minutes de plus. Ma vie en dépend. »

Mais alors qu'il essaya de traverser une zone de tôles en métal, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. K poussa un cri de désespoir alors que son corps était avalé par une véritable mâchoire de bois et de fer. Il sentait sa chair se lacérer. C'était la douleur de trop. Tout se troubla autour de lui et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Quand il reprit conscience, la première chose dont il se rendit compte, c'était qu'il avait des blessures et qu'elles piquaient. C'était comme si de la pommade désinfectante avait été appliquée dessus. La deuxième chose, c'était qu'il était attaché sur une table, bras et jambes écartées. La troisième, c'était qu'un courant d'air froid désagréable lui caressait la peau… la peau ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa autant que ses liens le permettaient. Il était nu, entièrement nu.

Et puis, il remarqua une personne dans un coin de la pièce, assis devant un petit poêle dans un luxueux fauteuil. Un homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, chemise blanche ornée de boutons dorés et un tatouage sur le front lisait son journal de bord, mais il le referma quand il remarqua que K le regardait.

\- « Bien, tu as su te réveiller avant la fin de la nuit. Nous allons pouvoir discuter maintenant plutôt que d'attendre seize heures. »

\- « Qui es-tu et où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demanda K d'un ton qui se voulait glacial.

\- « Que de mauvaises manières. Tu débarques sans t'annoncer, sans te présenter chez moi et tu as le culot de me demander qui je suis ? La moindre des politesses dans ce genre de situation est de se présenter en premier. »

A la façon dont il parlait et à la richesse de sa tenue, K comprenait que son geôlier était sans aucun doute le seigneur du Ruyseï, le vampire Lucifer. Il était en sérieux danger. Tel qu'il était attaché là, il était comme un agneau présenté sur un autel sacrificiel, un plat de viande sur un plateau d'argent. Si le monstre voulait le dévorer, il n'avait qu'un geste à faire et K n'y pouvait rien. Le hunter testa encore une fois les lanières de cuir. Elles étaient serrées, mais avec le temps, il pouvait s'en défaire. Toute la question était d'arriver à gagner ce temps. C'était la fin de la nuit d'après le démon. Il allait devoir bientôt retourner dans son cercueil et n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de le mordre. Gagner du temps…

\- « Mon nom est Kurapika. L'Association m'a envoyé à la recherche de plusieurs personnes enlevées par la Brigade Fantôme. »

\- « Et comment as-tu sur que la brigade était basée au Ryuseï ? Nous avons toujours mis tous nos efforts pour empêcher nos poursuivants de remonter jusqu'ici.»

K se demanda jusqu'où il avait lu son journal. Toutes les réponses à ses questions étaient consignées dedans. Le vampire n'avait pas besoin de l'interroger. Il n'avait qu'à lire. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà lu et qu'il ne cherchait qu'un prétexte pour le malmener. Il allait regretter mentir, mais que se passerait-il quand il confesserait avoir éliminé le vampire géant ?

\- « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Si tu n'es pas enclin à parler, nous pouvons tout de suite passer à l'étape suivante » lui rappela le brun.

\- « J'ai affronté il y a une semaine un vampire très fier de dire qu'il servait Kuroro Lucifer, seigneur du Ryuseï. Comme il avait le tatouage de l'araignée dans le dos, cela valait le coup de vérifier. »

\- « Et es-tu venu seul ici ? »

K soupira intérieurement. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un allié dans cette place qui pourrait le délivrer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'allié providentiel qu'était P était mort. Personne ne viendrait à son secours. S'il voulait vivre, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Lucifer s'impatientait.

\- « Kurapika, penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit dans ton intérêt de te taire ? Je pourrais très bien passer à l'étape suivante qui serait de prendre mon repas. »

\- « Tu vas le prendre de toute façon ! A quoi ça rime, cet interrogatoire ? Si tu as lu mon journal, tu sais déjà tout.»

\- « Non pas tout. Par exemple, je ne vois pas dans ces écris l'explication de la saveur sublime de ton sang. »

K frémit.

\- « Tu m'as déjà mordu ? »

\- « Non, je n'agis pas par impulsion, quand bien même c'était tentant. Je me suis contenté de lécher les blessures que tu t'es fait en traversant le bois pourri. Tu es toujours « un véritable humain ».

Cela ne rassurait pas K. Au contraire. Ses blessures étaient sur le bas de son ventre et ses jambes. Imaginer cet homme faire glisser sa langue de démon sur son corps… Il ressentait un étrange nœud se nouer dans son estomac.

\- « Je suis le chef de cette cité. J'ai mes principes et l'un d'entre eux est de manger ce qu'il y a de mieux. Cela implique que lorsque je me trouve devant un aliment d'exception dans ton genre, je ne le mords pas au milieu des immondices quand il est couvert de crasse. La moindre des choses est de laver mes aliments avant de les manger. Et pour tout t'avouer, je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais te consommer. »

K se rendit compte alors qu'une légère odeur d'eau de rose flottait dans l'air. Quelqu'un l'avait… lavé ?

\- « En résumé, tu as deux choix. Soit tu as des choses intéressantes à me dire et nous mènerons une conversation civilisée. Soit tu te tais et je me distrairais en utilisant ton corps et le matériel de cette pièce. »

K observa enfin le reste de la pièce. Des chaines, des poteaux, des cages, des meubles aux formes et fonctions étranges, des fouets accrochés aux murs, et sur une étagère, un assortiment de… sex-toys ? Le hunter comprit avec horreur. Cette pièce était quelque chose de pire qu'une salle de torture. C'était un donjon bdsm et il en était le prisonnier.

\- « Je suis venu ici seul ! » s'écria-t-il épouvanté.

Lucifer laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- « Quel dommage, je commençais à espérer que tu avais envie d'être mon partenaire. Enfin, continuons, donc. Uvogine, donc… que lui est-il arrivé ?»

\- « Je l'ai tué. »

Là, Lucifer se tu un moment et K eu l'impression de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- « J'ai du mal à m'imaginer comment tu y es arrivé. »

\- « Libère-moi, rends moi mes armes et tu comprendras. »

Kuroro continua à feuilleter le journal.

\- « Je lis que tu es un vampire hunter depuis quatre ans, c'est ça ? »

\- « Même promotion que P, l'archer que vous avez « recruté » de force. »

\- « Ah, c'est donc la raison pour laquelle votre coopération était si efficace. Et s'il se battait si bien, c'était parce qu'Uvo est mort, c'est bien ça ? »

\- « Oui. Il était redevenu un humain pur et pouvait réutiliser la grâce.»

\- « Du coup, tu as quel âge ? Tu devais être petit à ce « moment-là ».

L'enfoiré, il faisait référence au massacre de son clan.

\- « J'ai vingt ans. J'en avais sept quand vous avez enlevé ma tante et dix quand vous avez détruit le village. »

\- « Comment y as-tu survécu ? »

\- « Je n'étais pas là. » K hésita un moment. S'il voulait vraiment gagné du temps, il allait devoir développer mieux que ça. « J'étais à l'hôpital dans une ville de l'autre côté du pays. »

\- « Pour cause de maladie ? »

\- « Infection des reins. » Douloureux souvenir. Il se rappelait à quel point il se sentait seul et apeuré dans cet hôpital. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait son village. Tout était nouveau et inquiétant pour lui. Il avait tellement hâte de retourner dans l'ambiance sécurisante de son foyer. La personne qui l'accompagnait était sa grand-mère. Elle avait un jour trouvé étonnant que la famille ne décrochait pas au téléphone ou ne répondait pas à leur courrier. Ils n'ont découvert la vérité qu'à leur retour, avec les maisons en ruine et les cadavres dont les yeux manquaient. La stupeur et la douleur de découvrir que tout ce qu'il aimait et le rassurait avait brusquement disparu… Cela avait failli le détruire. Et aujourd'hui, il était à la merci du monstre qui lui avait tout pris.

Le vampire se leva et s'approcha de K.

\- « Je lis que l'année passée, tu as écrit « clan Renji mis hors d'état de nuire. » Est-ce que tu parles du clan Renji de York Shin ? »

\- « Oui. Ils pêchaient par excès de confiance, persuadés qu'ils ne craignaient rien pendant la nuit et négligeait leurs défenses. Nous avons infiltré leur forteresse casino en tant que joueurs, fournisseurs et unité commando à la fois. Nous étions à huit sur ce travail. »

\- « Qui a tué Renji ? »

\- « Moi… presque la même technique que pour ton subalterne. »

\- « Oh ? »

\- « Ton homme était tout de même plus prudent et attentif. Il ne tombait pas dans le premier piège venu. »

Le vampire enchaina plusieurs questions relatives à son travail de vampire hunter : des détails sur les opérations qu'il avait menées, ses contacts avec la famille Zaoldyeck…K redoutait des questions relatives à la sécurité de l'Association, ses secrets. Il ne voulait pas trahir ses frères d'armes, mais il n'était plus seulement sous la menace d'être mordu, mais bien d'être violé, humilié, dégradé, brisé. Heureusement, le vampire passa à un sujet suivant : le mystère de Greed Island.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu connais au juste de cette île ? »

\- « Comme tout le monde, rien. Tous ceux qui ont tenté d'explorer l'île n'en sont pas revenu. On a perdu le contact avec eux à l'instant où ils posaient leurs pieds sur le sable. Et aucun dirigeable n'a jamais pu survoler l'île, les courants aériens sont trop puissants. Les navires qui en ont longé les côtes ont confirmé la présence de villes et que l'île était habitée. C'est tout. Le père d'un de mes frères d'armes est parti l'explorer il y a plus de dix ans. Il est supposé être un des vampires hunters talentueux au monde, mais les seules nouvelles qu'on ai reçu de lui était une lettre dans une bouteille jetée à la mer où il disait qu'il allait y rester quelques temps. Aucune information sur ce qu'il y avait vu.

\- « Le nom de ce hunter ? »

\- « Gin Freecs ».

Là, le vampire sembla surpris. K se demanda à quel point cette information était importante.

Mais ensuite, le vampire posa une question qui prit K complètement au dépourvu.

\- « Quel est ton plat préféré ? »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Je te demande quel est ton plat préféré. »

Là, le jeune blond hésita. C'était très personnel comme question. Autant lui demander s'il avait un animal préféré ou une petite amie.

Le vampire s'approcha davantage de la table. Il était capable de le toucher à présent. K savait qu'il le ferait s'il tardait à répondre.

\- « Risotto aux champignons. »

\- « Et ton dessert préféré ? »

\- « La dame blanche… en fait, tout ce qui incorpore de la sauce chocolat. »

Le vampire eu un petit rire. Il fit glisser ses doigts glacés sur le corps de son prisonnier qui tenta en vain de se débattre.

\- « Ton livre préféré ? »

\- « Ca rime à quoi, ces questions ? Enlève tes mains !»

\- « Te connaître un peu mieux. Alors, le livre ? » Les doigts remontaient vers la poitrine.

\- « Les aventures de Hunter D. »

Les doigts glissèrent sur la gorge, puis sur les lèvres, et finalement Lucifer retira sa main.

\- « Très bien, à présent, dernière question. Je te demande de bien réfléchir à ta réponse. »

Le cœur de K se remit à battre. Avait-il gagné suffisamment de temps ou le démon allait il le souiller ?

\- « La journée va porter conseil. Je déciderai cette nuit ce que je vais faire de toi. En ce qui te concerne, préfères-tu attendre le verdict sur cette table ou dans une chambre plus confortable ? »

\- « Pardon ? » Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de cette question.

\- « Veux-tu passer la journée attaché sur cette table ou libre de tes mouvements dans une pièce plus confortable ? »

\- « Je voudrais surtout être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. »

\- « Ce n'est pas une option. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. La table ou une chambre avec un vrai lit ? »

\- « C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Il y a aussi des chaines sur l'autre lit ? »

Kuroro eu un petit rire.

\- « Si tu aimes ça, on peut toujours les ajouter. Mais non, ce sera une vraie chambre, avec un vrai lit, une vraie baignoire. Mais j'ai des conditions. La première étant que tu n'en bougeras pas. La porte sera fermée à clé, la pièce sera au cinquième étage, alors tu peux oublier de fuir par la fenêtre. Deuxième condition : tu n'abîmes pas le mobilier, tu ne casses pas les vitres. C'est assez difficile à remplacer. Troisième condition, tu n'attaques aucun de mes hommes. Ils auront l'instruction de te ne pas te toucher, mais défense les provoquer. Si ce soir, à mon réveil, j'apprends que tu as essayé de t'enfuir ou d'affronter mes hommes, tu retournes dans cette pièce et je te familiariserai immédiatement avec son matériel. Alors, est-ce que cette option te convient ou tu préfères attendre ici? »

K n'hésita pas longtemps. Sa situation actuelle était bien trop humiliante.

\- « La chambre d'ami. »

\- « Tu promets d'y rester sagement ? »

\- « Je n'ai pas les armes et les moyens de m'enfuir de toute façon. »

\- « Je veux t'entendre dire : « je le promet sur le corps du Christ. »

Le culot ! Les serments sur le corps du Christ, c'était les serments qui régissaient la vie des hunters. Ils étaient en grande partie la source de la grâce. Cela n'avait certainement aucune valeur pour le démon, mais en ce qui concernait K, enfreindre ce genre de serment pouvait affecter ses pouvoirs. S'il le faisait, cela pourrait bien compromettre ses chances de fuite. Le vampire n'avait besoin que de ça pour être sûr de le garder. Mais encore une fois, il était attaché les jambes écartées sur cette maudite table bdsm et dans cette position, le vampire pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. K n'avait jamais pensé au sexe avant ce jour pour des raisons professionnelles, mais il pouvait sans problème s'imaginer le vampire insérer un des sex-toys de la vitrine dans son corps ou pire. Dans une pièce où il serait libre de ses mouvements, il aurait déjà plus de chances de se défendre.

\- « Soit, je promets sur le corps du Christ de ne pas chercher à m'enfuir, d'endommager la pièce ou d'attaquer les vampires sans raison. Mais si l'un d'entre eux essaye de me mordre, c'est une autre histoire.»

L'homme aux cheveux se contenta de lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front.

\- « Alors marché conclu. »

Et le seigneur des vampires se mit à défaire les lanières qui retenaient le hunter.

K n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à gagner 16 heures de vie supplémentaire. 16 heures où il devait trouver le moyen de dissuader le démon de le mordre ou d'abuser de lui.

Quand il voulut bouger, ce fut un calvaire. Le fait d'avoir passé la nuit dans cette position lui avait donné des courbatures. Lucifer saisit l'occasion pour « masser » et soulager les muscles de son prisonnier. Allons bon, il n'allait pas laisser tomber l'idée. K tenta de le repousser, mais le vampire se contenta de rire.

\- « Tu sais, tu vas devoir t'y faire. Tu es à moi désormais. »

La dessus, il couvrit le corps de l'humain avec son manteau noir, l'aida à se lever et l'emmena loin de sa chambre des plaisirs interdits.

Le garçon avait du mal à marcher. Ses blessures n'étaient pas de simples égratignures. Mais son orgueil lui imposait de ne pas montrer sa souffrance à son geôlier. Le vampire le gardait contre lui, gardant un bras protecteur sur son épaule. K pu ainsi découvrir le palais. D'abord, il eu droit à des caves sombres éclairées ici et là de lampes électriques anciennes. Mais après avoir grimpé trois étages, il se trouvait dans une étrange demeure de style éclectique où des œuvres d'arts de toutes les époques et toutes les civilisations étaient exposées.

\- « Tiens donc, c'est là que termine tout le butin de vos larcins, » constata K.

\- « J'en vends certaines quand elles ne m'intéressent plus et que j'ai besoin d'argent Voler c'est bien, mais certaines choses sont plus faciles à obtenir par la négociation. »

\- « Comme ? »

\- « Certaines ressources pour la ville, nourriture fraiche, médicaments, main d'œuvre qualifiée… »

\- « Ca me fait penser que ce château n'est absolument pas dans le style architectural des Emirats de Glam. »

\- « Oh, mon prédécesseur avait la nostalgie de son pays natal. Quand il a décidé d'ériger son château ici, il en a fait démonter un pierre par pierre et l'a fait reconstruire ici. »

\- « Tu n'es pas le premier seigneur du Ryuseï ? »

\- « Non, le premier est venu ici il y a plus de cent ans, mais il n'avait pas de grandes ambitions. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son château et toujours de la chair fraîche pour ses orgies. Plusieurs membres de la brigade ont été métamorphosés durant son règne. La plupart des vampires de la brigade ont été métamorphosés durant son règne. Il était lamentable comme chef. Finalement, nous nous sommes arrangés avec les habitants de la ville. Ils devaient remplacer la terre de sa chambre par la terre de la cité et je l'ai ensuite tué en combat singulier, récupérant ainsi son titre. »

Alors ça, c'était une information primordiale. De un, il y avait un nid au Ryuseï depuis une centaine d'années, depuis que les vampires avaient décidé de conquérir le monde. De deux, il venait d'apprendre comment les vampires procédaient à leurs coups d'Etat. K savait déjà que tuer un vampire libérait de son autorité toutes les personnes qu'il avait métamorphosées… Mais si cet assassin était un vampire, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il récupérait l'autorité qu'avait sa victime sur les personnes qu'il avait infectées ? Cela demandait une enquête approfondie. Car si c'était vrai, alors…

\- « Question, si Silva Zaoldyeck tue autant de vos semblables, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il conquiert les nids dont il a éliminé les meneurs ? »

Lucifer le serra d'avantage.

\- « Content de constater que tu sais te poser les bonnes questions. Oui, il n'offre pas ses services à vos gouvernements seulement pour de l'argent ou des compensations en nature. En réalité, il grossit ses troupes, étend son influence toujours plus loin. De nous tous, il est le vampire le plus prêt à dominer le monde. Mais nous pratiquons tous la même méthode depuis quelques années. Nous n'arrivons simplement plus à agrandir nos rangs naturellement, alors nous conquérons les autres. Et paradoxalement, nous réduisons encore plus nos effectifs. D'après l'attaque que tu as repoussée cette nuit, il me semble que Meruem a décidé de conquérir ma cité. »

K devait informer son quartier général de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ils devaient savoir la menace que représentait le clan Zaoldyeck. Ils devaient savoir que les vampires se préparaient à s'entretuer.

Ce fut alors qu'ils rencontrèrent deux personnes : le petit dhampire et la kunoïchi. Ils saluèrent respectueusement leur chef mais fixirèrent le hunter avec la plus grande condescendance.

\- « Donc, il va rester plus longtemps, » déclara le petit.

\- « Nouvel animal de compagnie ? » demanda la fille.

\- « MON invité jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous interdis d'y toucher, à moins qu'il ne sorte de sa chambre. »

Et de répéter les conditions du changement de cellule de K ainsi que l'ordre de le conduire intact à sa chambre des plaisirs en cas d'infraction. L'humain n'aimait pas leur regard. Ils avaient envie de contourner les ordres de leur chef, il le sentait.

Finalement, il ordonna à la fille nommée Machi de les suivre. Ils grimpèrent encore deux étages dont les couloirs étaient tout aussi luxueux. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte taillée dans du bois rage. Une femme, K sentit tout de suite qu'elle était humaine, leur remit une clé qui semblait en or et leur ouvrit. Le hunter fut surprit par l'intérieur. Des murs blancs ornés de motifs végétaux, des vitraux et des rideaux verts clairs, des meubles luxueux et surtout, un énorme lit à baldaquin. Un feu crépitait dans une cheminée finement ouvragée. C'était une chambre de grand seigneur.

Le vampire lui fit une visite rapide des lieux.

\- « Les armoires, ce sont toujours les affaires de ta tante. Je n'ai pas touché à la pièce depuis sa mort. »

Quoi ? Il allait loger dans la même pièce où il avait séquestré, tourmenté et métamorphosé sa tante ?

Le vampire l'entraina ensuite vers une autre pièce, la salle d'eau. K eu la surprise d'y trouver un bain chaud fumant et parfumé. Le hunter de comprendre que son geôlier avait toujours eu l'intention de l'y enfermer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manipulation de lui donner le choix entre deux chambres ? Essayer de lui faire accepter son sort plus facilement ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question. Le vampire lui avait posé un baisé sur les cheveux, lui annonçant qu'ils se reverraient à neuf heures du soir. Et il sortit, tout en ordonnant à la dénommée Machi de surveiller l'évolution des blessures de K.

La vampire s'exécuta sans la moindre délicatesse et sans un mot. Elle nettoya les plaies brusquement. K, entrainé à résister à la douleur, parvint à se retenir de crier. Puis elle réappliqua son étrange pommade verte toujours sans la moindre considération pour son patient dont les blessures le brûlaient. Et finalement, elle lâcha enfin ses premiers mots depuis qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

\- « Tu es conscient qu'il te garde en vie pour lui servir de buvette et de couverture chauffante, n'est-ce pas ? »

K n'osa pas lui répondre. Cette fille l'avait visiblement pris en grippe.

\- « S'il te reste la moindre trace de dignité, je te suggère de te donner la mort fissa. Tu as jusqu'au coucher du soleil. »

Et elle partit à son tour, laissant le hunter seul face à ses angoisses et ses questions. Le jeune blond s'allongea sur le lit, se permettant enfin de pleurer sur son infortune.

\- « Mourir pour préserver ce qui me reste de dignité… »


	5. Chapitre 5: les araignées

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **désolée pour le retard. J'avais prévu de publier le chapitre hier, mais j'ai eu soudainement eu l'opportunité d'aller voir la pièce de théâtre "Caligula" à l'abbaye de Villers-la-Ville... Bref, hier soir, je n'ai pu ni finir le chapitre ni le poster et je le fais ce soir.**

 **Mon stage se finit demain et je devrais arriver à tenir les délais pour le mercredi 22.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Et oui, j'adore l'Egypte Ancienne.**

 **Chapitre 5 : les araignées**

 _La légende du peuple Kuruta._

 _Au commencement, il y avait Nout, la déesse primordiale qui régnait sur un univers céleste et chaotique ou se mêlaient les gazes, les roches, le vide les liquides et la lumière. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à éprouver de la solitude et de l'ennui. Alors elle enfanta cinq enfants : Geb, le dieu des terres émergées, Moebius, dieu des océans, Khnoum qui influait la vie aux créatures, Thot qui s'occupa d'instaurer l'ordre dans toute cette création et finalement, Apophis renvoyait les choses au néant. Ainsi naquit le monde._

 _Pendant une période indéterminée, tout se passa bien. Les dieux s'entendirent pour créer le plus incroyable des mondes pour distraire leur mère. Des millions de paysages furent créés puis détruits, des millions d'espèces de créatures furent créées puis renvoyées par Apophis au néant. Mais ensuite, les dieux commencèrent à s'ennuyer à leur tour et ils décidèrent de créer eux même des créatures pour les divertir. Ils engendrèrent eux-mêmes des enfants, dieux moins puissants qui interagissent sur la création de leurs parents. Par exemple, Sobek et Taouret, les enfants de Moebius, contrôlaient chacun une partie de l'océan sur lequel régnait leur père. Les enfants de Thot, Horus, Ra, Amon et Seth, parcouraient le ciel en contrôlant les astres et la météo. Le plus prolifique était Geb qui confia chaque région qu'il créait à un nouvel enfant. Et plusieurs d'entre eux créèrent des créatures pour les assister. Ces créatures étaient d'apparences très variées et avec des pouvoirs divers._

 _Un moment arriva où Khnoum décida de créer une espèce d'une intelligence et d'une sagesse supérieure aux autres créatures : les humains. Vite, les autres dieux et leurs serviteurs virent la chose d'un mauvais œil car ils perturbaient l'équilibre savamment établit par Thot par leurs trop grandes connaissances. Certains dieux se mirent à comploter pour limiter l'influence des humains sur le monde. Khnoum refusa de livrer les humains dont il était si fier à Apophis alors ses frères et neveux utilisèrent une autre méthode. Ils suggérèrent aux enfants de Khnoum de créer des créatures équivalentes en force aux humains, ou de rendre des humains plus puissants que d'autres afin que le déséquilibre des forces pousse l'humanité à se détruire d'elle-même. C'est ainsi que naquirent les sorciers, humains aux pouvoirs magiques, les démons, les loups-garous, les vampires, les selkie, néréïdes, sirènes, le serpent hellbell ou encore les aïs. Et leur plan marcha bien. Sur toute la surface de la terre, les peuples humains furent décimés en deux centaines d'années. Mais ensuite, ces créatures se mirent à s'en prendre au reste de la création et devant la tristesse de Nout, la déesse primordiale, ses cinq premiers enfants se réunirent et se mirent d'accord pour créer une terre où les derniers humains pourraient faire prospérer une terre loin des autres démons. Plusieurs continents émergèrent au milieu de l'océan de Moebius et Khnoum et ses enfants y placèrent de nouvelles créatures. Les humains y furent conduits par les selkies._

 _Ils fondèrent des civilisations et prospérèrent. Mais les créatures du grand continent finirent par trouver le moyen de retrouver leurs proies et arrivèrent sur les terres protégées. Certains vampires, sorciers et loups-garous parvinrent à s'installer à leur tour sur les terres protégées. Craignant un nouveau massacre, Sekmet, la fille d'Apophis trouva une solution, donner à un groupe restreint d'humains le pouvoir restreint de contrer leurs prédateurs. Ils seraient suffisamment forts pour résister à leurs ennemis, mais pas assez pour contrôler le monde. C'est ainsi que naquirent les Kuruta, humains de Khnoum bénits par le pouvoir destructeur d'Apophis. Leurs pouvoirs ne se manifesteraient que par nécessité, quand leurs émotions jugeraient que la situation l'oblige. Ainsi, sous l'effet de violentes colères, angoisses, tristesse ou joie, leurs yeux prendraient la même couleur écarlate que les yeux de Sekmet, la déesse de la guerre et bénéficieraient de ses pouvoirs divins. »_

 _Journal de K._

Kuroro était assez fasciné par cette description plus qu'hérétique de la création du monde. Il se rappela le temps où il était encore humain, s'imaginait qu'il y avait un seul dieu et qu'il accordait sa grâce aux êtres justes et bons. Et puis il avait été capturé par les vampires, violé par vingt vampires différents au cours d'une orgie dans ce palais avant d'être mordu par le seigneur des lieux et après avoir enduré tant d'horreurs, il avait décrété que Dieu pouvait aller se faire voir.

Et beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'il était enfin devenu le nouveau seigneur du Ryuseï, il avait rencontré des humaines si spéciales qu'il avait commencé à se rappeler l'époque où il pouvait lire ses livres au soleil et où il rêvait de devenir professeur de littérature à l'université. Au contact d'Isis, une bibliothécaire de Tambridge, il avait réalisé qu'il avait toujours un cœur d'humain. Il en avait fait sa compagne et ils avaient vécu une quinzaine d'années en faisant semblant qu'il en était un, sauf qu'ils vivaient la nuit. Elle lui avait donné deux enfants, Nobunaga et Feitan. Et puis, à l'approche de ses 40 ans, elle s'était blessée en se promenant dans le Ryuseï et était morte quelques jours plus tard de l'infection de ses blessures. Il lui avait fallu attendre Dana et la gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée quand il avait tenté de voler des livres au clan Kuruta pour que son cœur s'ouvre à nouveau. Dana lui avait parlé de la religion de son clan et de ce lien avec le dieu du néant Apophis, mais elle n'était pas une très bonne conteuse. Ce Kurapika, par contre… Kuroro était tombé amoureux de son style. Il utilisait un vocabulaire sophistiqué, une excellente orthographe, savait être objectif dans ses observations et relevait les éléments importants. Le vampire pourrait relire le journal qu'il avait entre les mains encore une dizaine de fois sans se lasser. Ce journal était déjà une mine d'or en sois. Des détails sur les autres nids, fonctionnement de l'organisation, état des connaissances des Vampires Hunters. Il l'avait lu en 14 heures, bien à l'abri dans son cercueil. Il avait de nouvelles questions à lui poser et la première concernait cette légende de la création du monde. Il y manquait un point crucial : il n'était fait mention nulle part de la grâce, le seul vrai pouvoir qui permettait aux humains de résister aux vampires et autres créatures débarquées de l'ancien continent ? D'où sortait ce pouvoir si ce n'était du dieu unique que Kuroro avait renié jadis ? Et l'autre point était de savoir si ce délicieux morceau de viande considérait qu'il était de son devoir sacré d'éliminer tous les vampires de la terre. Au bout du compte, ce qu'il comptait faire de lui dépendait de la réponse à cette question.

Il entendit son horloge sonner les neuf heures du soir. Il était temps de se lever.

A peine sortit de sa chambre, il fut interpelé par son fils dhampire aîné, Nobunaga.

\- « Je veux te parler de l'humain dont tu t'es entiché sur le champ ! »

 _Douze heures plus tôt._

K n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était endormi. Mais il fut réveillé par des bruits d'une dispute. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa. Un homme criait derrière la porte.

\- « Ce fils de pute a buté Uvo ! »

\- « Ca ne change rien. Le boss nous interdit d'y toucher. Tu n'entres pas. »

Par réflexe, K se recroquevilla sur le lit et dans la veste de Lucifer qu'il portait toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

C'était le dhampire à queue de cheval, accompagné par une dame aux cheveux blonds. Il avait sa main sur son sabre de samouraï.

\- « Je vais te tuer, pourriture ! »

\- « Nobunaga, tu es en train de désobéir aux ordres du boss. »

Le dhampire s'arrêta soudainement net, fixant le prisonnier de la tête au pied. Ce dernier rougit. Il était nu sous cette veste et il ne voulait pas dévoiler son corps ainsi à ses ennemis.

\- « Tssss, il a vraiment l'intention d'en faire sa pute ? »

\- « Dehors ! » lui commanda l'humaine blonde.

C'était tellement bizarre. Comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle avoir de l'autorité sur un dhampire ? Parce que l'hybride au sabre finit par partir tout en grognant. L'humaine, elle, s'approcha du lit avec un plateau. Elle le déposa sur le lit et souleva la cloche qui conservait un petit déjeuné chaud : une omelette, des toasts, du bacon, des cornichons. Il y avait aussi un verre de jus d'orange, un bol de salade de fruits et une tasse de thé.

\- « J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces. Voici de quoi te remettre. »

K avait peur de comprendre. Ils allaient le nourrir et le garder en bonne santé afin que leur chef puisse se repaitre de son fluide vital le plus longtemps possible. Comme il ne répondait pas, la femme jugea nécessaire de continuer.

\- Je suis Pakunoda, le n°6 de la brigade fantôme et la responsable du palais de six heures du matin à midi.

\- « De six à… ? »

\- « Afin d'assurer la défense de la cité, nous avons établi des tours de gardes selon les limites de nos corps. Nobunaga est le responsable de la cité de six heures du matin à midi, et moi, du palais aux mêmes heures. Je vais tâcher de l'envoyer faire son travail afin qu'il te laisse un peu tranquille. »

\- « Attends, comment peux-tu vivre parmi les vampires en tant qu'humaine ? Ils n'ont jamais essayé de te mordre ? »

Cette femme n'était pas une beauté fatale, mais avait des courbes bien trop généreuses pour ne pas susciter l'intérêt de n'importe quel vampire porté sur la chair. Son décolleté plongeant n'arrangeait pas. Elle lui montra son bras où il y avait plusieurs cicatrices. « Tant qu'il n'y a pas morsure, il n'y a pas de risques de malédiction. Alors je pratique des petites coupures pour sustenter mes compagnons en cas d'urgence. »

K fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc, le nid était suffisamment évolué que pour permettre une coexistence saine entre humains et vampires, sans nuire à la santé des premiers. K connaissait cette technique. Cela arrivait souvent au domaine Zaoldyeck. Il avait déjà nourrit Killua, le quatrième fils de Sylva, de cette façon. Mais cela comporte des risques. Le vampire ou dhampire peut perdre le contrôle de ses pulsions à tout moment. Killua, quand il avait bu le sang de K à partir d'une coupure au doigt, avait bu un peu plus que prévu. Par la suite, K avait appris que le garçon avait plus d'une fois perdu le contrôle et mordu l'humain qui avait accepté de le sustenter. Le hunter se demanda si Lucifer utiliserait cette technique avec lui. Il s'imaginait forcé de choisir la partie du corps qu'il voulait trancher et cet immonde démon penché sur son corps lécher cette blessure. Nouveau nœud dans son estomac. Cela lui coupait l'appétit.

\- « Je suis désolée pour le réveil brutal. Nous discutions en groupe des évènements de la nuit et prenions des paris sur le sort qui te serait réservé. Nobunaga a appris que tu avais eu raison d'Uvo et quand nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que le boss allait t'épargner, il s'est emporté. Uvo et lui étaient très proches. »

K ne répondit pas. Il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir éliminé le colosse. Il était cruel et tuait des innocents. Il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Si le dhampire revenait à la charge, promesse à Lucifer ou pas, il serait prêt à l'accueillir. Mais avant ça…

\- « Tu appelles la séquestration, le viol et la morsure par « épargner » ?

\- « Viol ? Tu veux dire que vous l'avez fait ? »

K rougit.

\- « NON ! Mais il a l'intention de le faire. »

Pakunoda eut un petit rire.

\- « C'est une question d'interprétation, je suppose. Sais-tu ce que cette veste que tu portes représente pour nous ? »

\- « Non. » _Et je n'en ai rien à faire,_ pensa K.

\- « Il porte cette veste depuis qu'il a pris le pouvoir dans la cité de l'étoile filante il y a une quarantaine d'années. Maintes fois abimée ou usée, mais toujours reprisée. Il y tient plus qu'à sa vie. A ce que j'en sais, il n'a laissé que deux personnes avec toi la porter, la dernière en date était ta tante Dana. L'autre personne, que je n'ai pas connue, était sa première épouse humaine. Il ne l'a posée que sur les épaules de personnes très spéciales à ses yeux, et en ce qui nous concerne, c'est le signe que nous devons nous préparer à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si nous levons la main sur la personne en question. Ton village en a fait les frais, d'ailleurs. »

Les yeux de K passèrent instantanément au rouge.

\- « Toute ma famille est morte pour … QUOI ? »

Pakunoda eu un sourire triste et pris les mains du hunter. Il la repoussa. « Ne me touche pas ! »

\- « Kuroro aimait passionnément Dana. J'ai été sa dame de compagnie pendant les trois années qu'elle a vécu ici. Et j'ai eu le triste privilège d'assister à sa mort et à la réaction du boss. »

Et là, elle dégrafa son tailleur. Sous sa voluptueuse poitrine (et Pakunoda ne portait pas de soutien-gorge), K pu voir une énorme cicatrice au ventre.

\- « Nous nous promenions dans le parc quand ce vampire hunter est arrivé. Il m'a poignardé de dos et a essayé d'emmené Dana. Elle a refusé. Ils se sont disputés. Et quand il réalisa qu'elle était enceinte d'un vampire, il l'a rouée de coups de pieux, y compris au ventre et la traitant de tous les noms. Finalement, il est parti en emportant une mèche de cheveux et une dent. Elle est morte dans la demi-heure. Au soir, quand on a du annoncer la mort de Dana au boss, il est entré dans une rage folle. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et dans cet accès de colère, il a exigé une vengeance sur le village dont était issu l'assassin. »

K resta silencieux, les yeux toujours rouge de colère.

\- « Je devrais croire le scénario que les vampires sont les vraies victimes ? »

\- « Ta tante et son enfant étaient des victimes innocentes. Je sais que ton clan, lui, considérait comme un devoir sacré de purifier le monde des vampires et qu'elle avait choisi de faire une fuite d'amoureux pour éviter de finir sur un bucher pour avoir osé en avoir aimé un. Tout ton clan méritait-il de mourir en représailles ? Je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais, à en juger par cette veste sur tes épaules et le fait qu'il ne t'ait encore ni mordu, ni touché…

Kurapika grogna. Il se sentait suffisamment sali par les doigts du vampire sur son torse et la façon dont il avait bu son sang.

\- « … Donne lui une chance. Il essaye d'être gentil avec toi. »

K ne répondit pas. Paku se rhabilla et laissa le jeune homme avec le plateau repas.

Une fois la porte fermée, le hunter fut tenté de balancer le plateau contre un mur. Tout ce luxe et cette nourriture n'était qu'une façon de semer la confusion dans son esprit.

Mais il ne le fit pas pour la bonne raison qu'il avait déjà connu les morsures de la faim et qu'il avait appris avec souffrance qu'on n'était jamais sur de pouvoir manger le jour suivant. Alors il mangea tout ce qui lui avait été présenté. Il passa les heures suivantes à examiner sa cage dorée. Il devait admettre qu'elle était aménagée confortablement et adaptée aux besoins d'une femme. Il y avait une coiffeuse et toujours des bijoux à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Il y avait une collection de robes élégantes mais démodées à l'intérieur de la penderie. Aucune tenue d'homme. K fouilla toute la pièce et la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi faire des ciseaux et une aiguille pour transformer la plus simple d'entre-elles en en tunique. Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre ce vampire pervers en tenue d'Adam. Tout en décousant la robe, il eu une étrange sensation. Sa tante Dana avait-elle vraiment porté cette robe ? C'était une tenue d'été en lin qui semblait confortable. Il commençait à se dire que la pauvre femme n'avait peut-être pas autant souffert que ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé. Puis il secoua la tête. Lucifer avait enfermé la jeune fille dans cette cage dorée et l'avait couverte de cadeau pour se donner l'illusion d'être un gentleman, rien de plus.

La confection de la tenue lui prit toute la matinée. Il avait à peine réussi à enfiler son vêtement de fortune que l'horloge sonna une heure. Peu de temps après, Pakunoda revint avec un nouveau plateau repas. Cette fois-ci, elle était accompagnée d'un grand homme blond sans sourcils.

\- « Je te présente mon mari, Phinks. Il est le numéro 5 de la brigade et le responsable du palais de 12 à 18 heures. »

K n'avait pas envie de rencontrer les assassins de son clan comme s'il s'agissait de ses hôtes. Il se contenta d'un hochement de la tête en silence.

La femme jeta un coup d'œil aux morceaux de tissus éparpillés sur le sol et ensuite à son « invité ».

\- « Quelle sotte je fais. J'aurais du penser à t'apporter de nouveaux vêtements plutôt. Enfin, je comprends mieux pourquoi Nobunaga s'inquiétait de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il était convaincu que tu avais trouvé une ruse pour t'évader. »

\- « Parce qu'il écoute aux portes ? »

\- « Ouais, » répondit l'homme. « Il attend que tu poses un pied hors de ces appartements pour te tomber dessus. Alors reste sage à faire ta couture et il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Pakunoda lui écrasa le pied.

\- « Je t'ai dis d'être gentil avec lui. Il va rester avec nous. Ne commence pas d'un mauvais pied. »

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Il ne représente aucune menace tant qu'il fait des trucs de filles. »

Et elle lui écrasa l'autre pied.

\- « Toi, tu vas dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

Phinks quitta la pièce en grommelant un « fait chier, c'est toujours la même chose. »

K fut assez étonné par la scène de ménage. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un membre de la diabolique brigade fantôme puisse se faire dominer pas son épouse de cette façon.

Seule avec son « invité », Pakunoda se remit à sourire chaleureusement.

\- « Il est parfois un peu trop franc pour son bien. Ne te sens pas trop offensé. Nous savons que tu es doué pour ton travail. Il est juste un peu choqué que tu sois si jeune et d'apparence si… gracieuse. Cela ne colle pas tellement avec l'idée habituelle que nous nous faisons des vampires hunters. »

« _Vous ne collez pas tellement non-plus avec l'idée que je me faisais de la brigade fantôme »,_ pensa K, _« Enfin, c'est vrai que je savais pratiquement rien de la brigade fantôme à la base, juste des on-dit._ »

\- « Profite de ton repas. Je vais te trouver de meilleurs vêtements. Ceux que tu portais quand tu es arrivé sont en lambeaux. »

Et elle continua en lui demandant comment se portaient ses blessures. K réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas tellement pensé. Certes, elles lui faisaient mal quand il marchait. Mais il avait passé la majeure partie de sa matinée assis sur une chaise et il avait su oublier la douleur.

La femme de lui annoncer que Machi, (médecin de la troupe et n°6) viendrait examiner ses blessures à son réveil, vers 20 heures. K n'était pas pressé de la revoir. Elle lui avait donné l'impression de le haïr à mort.

La femme finit par partir, laissant le vampire hunter seul une fois de plus. Mais il ne resta pas seul longtemps. Vers 14 heures, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. A la surprise du garçon, ce fut la fameuse Shizuku Murasa vêtue d'un yukata noir qui fit son apparition. Elle avait le teint pâle et la démarche typique des personnes qui avaient été mordus la veille par des vampires. Elle n'alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été envoyé pour me ramener chez mon père… »

K hocha la tête.

\- « Je ne veux pas rentrer. »

P avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas le suivre. Avait-elle vraiment suivit les vampires de son plein gré ?

\- « Sais-tu vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

\- « Oui, j'abandonne ma vie d'être humain pour devenir un vampire. Je ne pourrais plus me promener à la lumière du jour et je ne pourrais plus me nourrir que de sang humain. Mais je suis convaincue que cela ne fera pas de moi un monstre. Les vampires peuvent boire le sang des humains sans leur faire du mal ou les maudire. »

\- « Ta famille est morte d'inquiétude. Si tu deviens un vampire, tu ne les… »

\- « Ce n'est pas pour moi que mon père est mort d'inquiétude mais pour ses alliances politiques. Il voulait me faire épouser un de ses alliés, un vieil homme de soixante ans qui a déjà eu quatre épouses. Ce vieillard ne m'aime pas. Il veut juste une infirmière qu'il puisse mettre dans son lit de temps à autre et cela me répugne, particulièrement quand je voudrais être unie à un autre homme. »

\- « Ce garçon ne voudrait certainement pas non-plus que vous deveniez une créature des ténèbres. »

Elle secoua la tête avec la grâce d'une jeune fille de son rang.

\- « Permettez-moi d'en douter. Il s'agit de Sharnalk, ancien vampire hunter et l'actuel numéro 9 de la brigade fantôme. »

Ah oui, cela changeait tout. Ce n'était pas un enlèvement mais bien une fugue en amoureux. Cela devenait délicat. Les convictions de K commençaient à se mélanger. D'un côté, il savait pour avoir fréquenté Killua et le clan Zaoldyeck que tous les vampires n'étaient pas des démons assoiffés de sang et de destruction. Il pouvait accepter une histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un vampire. Mais le dit-vampire était un des membres les plus récents de la brigade fantôme, une organisation qui avait un nombre incalculable de victimes à son actif. La brigade fantôme avait exterminé les habitants de son village et de son clan dans d'effroyables circonstances. Ils avaient commis des massacres sanguinaires aux quatre coins du monde. Même si le traître S n'avait pas encore « salit » ses mains dans une de ces opérations, il n'était pas possible qu'il ne sache pas dans quel monde il entraînait la jeune fille.

\- « Tu n'as aucune idée Tôt ou tard, S aura les mains couvertes d'un sang humain innocent. Il participera à des pillages, tuera des innocents, femmes, enfants, malades. Il détruira des villages entiers. Tu ne vis pas une histoire d'amour interdite mais une descente aux enfers qui détruira ton âme à jamais. »

La jeune fille le fixa d'un regard désapprobateur.

\- « N'ayez pas l'hypocrisie de prétendre que les humains sont meilleurs ! Ils sont capables de bien pire par soif de fortune et de pouvoir ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- « Vous les vampires hunters, vous vous imaginez tous que seuls les humains ont le droit d'exister. Toutes les autres créatures intelligentes sont des déchets à vos yeux et ils doivent impérativement être incinérés. Vous ne vous donnez même pas la peine d'essayer de connaître les vampires que vous exécutez ! Vous ne savez rien des circonstances de leur naissance !»

« Moi si, » pensa K. Il réalisa que les vampires avaient autant d'aprioris négatifs sur leurs ennemis que les hunters. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils étaient dans deux camps opposés, créés pour s'entretuer. Les vampires étaient envoyés par les dieux pour détruire l'espèce humaine, les Kurutas par Apophis et sa fille Sekhmet pour détruire les vampires. Au final, il n'en resterait qu'un, même si K n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui porterait le coup fatal à Killua ou à plusieurs membres du clan Zaoldyeck.

Shizuku continua.

\- « Mon père brisait les vies des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas payer ses taxes toujours plus importantes. Il envoyait les filles et les épouses dans des maisons de plaisir, vendait les hommes en esclavage. Il a fait assassiner une dizaine d'ennemis politiques. Et il a laissé construire des usines chimiques en bordure de villages, empoisonnant l'eau et causant des dizaines de milliers de morts par intoxication. Mon père disait toujours que l'industrie était plus importante que la vie de ces miséreux. Et j'ai vu ces mêmes miséreux s'entretuer, vendre leurs propres enfants. Sommes nous vraiment meilleurs que les vampires ? »

Soit, elle avait un point. Tous les hommes n'étaient pas des saints. Certains étaient des pourritures. Il avait eu tout le temps de le constater quand il s'entraînait à la tour Céleste. Et K commençait lui-même à suspecter que le pouvoir de la grâce était apparu pour faire le tri entre les humains dignes de vivre et les autres.

\- « Je resterai ici avec Sharnalk ! Et si jamais mon père vous a ordonné de me tuer si jamais vous me trouviez, je vous garantis que ma nouvelle famille saura me protéger. » dit-elle avec un teint rougit par l'émotion. C'était presque mignon. K pouvait comprendre que l'on puisse facilement s'attacher à elle. Elle était jeune, gracieuse, honnête et intelligente. Il pensait toujours que c'était du pur gâchis de la laisser devenir un vampire. Mais il devait admettre qu'en ce moment, il n'avait pas d'arguments pour la faire changer d'avis.

\- « Soit, je n'ai pas le pouvoir en ce moment de vous empêcher de devenir un vampire. Et je serais probablement mort avant de toute façon. Regardez donc moi bien, retenez bien mon visage. D'ici un an, vous vous rappellerez que vous aviez une dernière chance de rejoindre la lumière. A ce moment là, vu que je serais mort, vous comprendrez le véritable sens du terme _« éternité»._ »

Le teint de la jeune fille rosit encore. C'était à peine croyable vu qu'elle devait déjà être en état d'anémie. Elle ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Si S était vraiment le vampire à l'avoir mordue et qu'il l'avait fait en vue d'avoir une compagne pour l'éternité, son agonie durerait encore deux ou trois jours et elle serait l'une des leurs à la fin de la semaine. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il ne possédait actuellement pas d'armes capables de la tuer et il devait admettre que quelque chose en lui lui disait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Oui, il avait une sensation désagréable en lui qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Shizuku n'avait commit aucun crîme jusqu'à présent mis à part fuir le mariage arrangé par son père. Elle offrait sa vie à « l'homme » qu'elle aimait. Comment la grâce le jugerait-il s'il décidait d'obéir à l'ordre du seigneur Murasa et de tuer sa fille ?

Mademoiselle Shizuku fit une révérence et sortit. K se retrouva à nouveau seul. L'horloge sonna 14h15. Cette dernière journée de sa vie n'en finirait jamais.

* * *

 _ **Au prochain chapitre Kuroro fait sa "proposition" à K.**_

 _ **Oui, je shipe Feu Paku et Phinks ainsi que Feu Sharnalk et Shizuku..**_


	6. Chapitre 6: l'offre d'un compromis

**Bonjour à tous! Comme prévu, voici le nouveau chapitre de Vampire Hunter K. Au menu du jour, Kuroro expliquant à K ce qu'il attend de lui, ainsi qu'un petit hommage à la série Castlevania de Netflix qui m'a inspiré la rédaction de cette histoire. Bravo à celui ou celle qui saura la trouver.**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir terminé l'histoire à temps. Je dois terminer un rapport de stage et étudier pour un examen de seconde session. Mais je vais faire tout de même de mon mieux pour qu'il soit publié le 5 septembre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : offre d'un compromis**

 _« La grâce_

 _Actuellement, la religion dominante dans le monde des humains est monothéiste. Elle parle d'un dieu qui, au sixième jour de la création du monde créa les humains à son image, mais ceux-ci ne cessèrent de le défier. Le seigneur entra plusieurs fois en colère entre eux, envoyant des fléaux pour les punir. Ces derniers allèrent d'un déluge de 40 jours aux guerres en passant par des famines, nuages de sauterelle et mystérieuses maladies qui tue seulement les premiers nés d'une famille. Mais à chaque fois, sa colère s'est apaisée et le seigneur envoya le salut aux hommes qui avaient su apprendre de leurs erreurs. Il permit à un homme de construire une arche pour sauver autant de créatures que possible, il envoya des héros et des prophètes pour mettre un terme aux guerres, il envoya même son fils pour guider les hommes sur le chemin de la vertu._

 _Lorsque les vampires avaient déferlé sur le monde, il était logique de penser que Dieu s'était à nouveau mis en colère contre l'humanité et leur avait envoyé un fléau de plus. De la même façon, le pouvoir de la grâce révélé par la mystérieuse prophétesse Simona Belmonte semblait être la façon dont le seigneur avait choisi de sauver l'humanité. C'était une méthode beaucoup plus subtile qu'une arche ou un héro à la fronde ou aux longs cheveux._

 _La grâce est un pouvoir efficace contre les créatures comme la plupart des créatures humanoïdes qui menacent l'humanité. Ce pouvoir s'est montré jusqu'à présent efficace contre les vampires et les goules, les loups-garous, les malédictions de sorciers, le diabolique virus Zobae et les possédés du démon serpent Hellbell. En influant ce pouvoir à nos poings et nos armes, des attaques qui ne leur infligeaient jusqu'ici que des dégâts mineurs sont désormais létales et les pouvoirs de nos ennemis, eux, se retrouvent considérablement diminués en la présence de cette force. C'est pourquoi les créatures démoniaques évitent les lieux ou la concentration de grâce est forte comme les églises et abbayes._

 _Cependant, la grâce est aussi volatile que puissante. Un prête peut mener sa paroisse à sa perte du jour au lendemain si son cœur se laisse teinter par les ténèbres. Il suffit d'un pécher d'envie, de porter de fausses accusation contre une autre personne afin de l'évincer ou de se venger, convoiter une paroissienne, faire du chantage, céder à la violence, la liste est sans fin. Si l'on s'écarte du « droit chemin », la puissance de la grâce décroît. J'ai connu il y a huit années un vampire hunter du nom de Lancelot qui s'était mis à exiger des payements en nature de la part des femmes qu'il sauvait. J'ai entendu dire qu'un jour, il voulu « négocier » ses services à une jeune fille qui semblait menacée par des vampires. Elle fit mine d'accepter. Elle s'était approchée de lui alors qu'il portait crucifix et eau bénite. Il pensait que cette femme était normale. Elle se laisser prendre dans ses bras, embrasser, et il ne comprit son erreur qu'au moment où elle avait planté ses canines pointues dans sa nuque. En vérité, la grâce l'avait quitté depuis un moment et ni son crucifix ni l'eau bénite ne faisaient plus effet. Il était sans défense face à la vampire. Désormais, ce vampire Hunter déchu sert sa maîtresse, lady Morena, seigneur des vampires du clan Hei et vassale du roi du nid des vampires due Kakin._

 _Il m'est également venu une autre histoire remontant au début du fléau : celle d'un évêque de Wallachie, qui faisait la chasse aux sorcières et aux vampires sur le territoire dont il avait la charge. Dans son zèle, plusieurs innocents furent exécutés pour « association avec le diable » ou « par précaution ». Les habitants croyaient naïvement que sa détermination, rigueur et impartialité serait la plus grande protection contre les démons, alors les gens affluèrent de partout dans la ville de Gresit. Mais pour leur malheur, la ville n'était en réalité protégée par aucune grâce car le cœur de l'évêque était aussi froid qu'un glacier du grand nord et noirci par l'orgueil et l'ambition. Une horde de vampires et de démons, attirés par les complaintes des fantômes victimes de la purge déferlèrent sur la ville dans la nuit d'un 31 octobre. Les démons détruisirent la cité et tous les gens qui s'y étaient réfugiés en une semaine, soit sept jours d'horreur absolue pour les hommes qui cherchèrent désespérément un moyen de s'échapper. Quand les démons partirent, il n'y avait que 4 survivants sur les 120 000 que comptait la ville, 4 personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées coincées dans une cave effondrée au tout début des hostilités, mais qui avaient tout entendu du massacre : les cris, le sang, les corps démembrés, les viols, le rire des démons… Les quatre personnes avaient sombré dans la folie peu de temps après._

 _Ces deux histoires sont des cas extrêmes. Il est naïf de croire qu'un homme qui a perdu la grâce pue le mal par tous les pores de la peau, que le saut dans les ténèbres était clair et net. Dans la plupart des cas, malheureusement, c'était beaucoup plus sournois. Un homme qui se ronge d'envie pour les possessions d'un autre homme ne voit pas sa grâce disparaître du jour au lendemain. C'est lent, insinuant, cela peut prendre des semaines, des mois… Les gens ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils empruntent le mauvais chemin. Et c'est à mon sens le revers de la médaille de ce pouvoir. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'un de mes collègues ou moi-même ne se demande si nos actions ne vont pas influencer la grâce qui nous a été accordée. Manger telle pâtisserie serait-elle un péché de gourmandise ? Regarder cette fille est-il considéré comme un péché de luxure ? Quand je me bats, le fais-je pour protéger les villageois, par envie de tuer ou pour ma gloire personnelle ?_

 _Je dois l'admettre, nous autres les vampires hunters sommes les premiers à connaître la peur d'être faible ou abandonné. »_

 _Journal mental de K_

Tout au long de l'après-midi, Kurapika s'était répété tout ce qu'il savait à propos de la grâce ainsi que de ses pouvoirs accordés par Apophis. C'était assez ironique. Il croyait plus aux dieux de son clan qu'au Dieu unique et ce dernier lui avait tout de même accordé sa protection. Il fallait admettre que c'était étrange. La plupart des gens pensaient que pour être digne de la grâce, il fallait respecter les Dix Commandements dont « tu n'adoreras qu'un seul Dieu ». Aux débuts du fléau, alors que l'on commençait à peine à apprendre comment utiliser la grâce, les rumeurs voulaient que tous les humains n'appartenant pas à la religion chrétienne était susceptible de traiter avec le diable et devait être exécutée. Le déclin de l'humanité avait été lié en grande partie à cette méfiance entre les hommes issus de différentes civilisations et croyances.

Kurapika croyait autant à la mythologie de son clan qu'à celle de la chrétienté et pourtant, jusqu'à présent, la grâce ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Comment être sûr qu'il l'avait toujours ? Qu'elle pourrait l'aider à se défendre contre Lucifer quand il viendrait le dévorer ce soir ? Il comptait plus sur les pouvoirs d'Apophis. Quand ses yeux devenaient rouges sous l'effet d'une forte émotion, ses forces étaient équivalentes à celle des vampires. Il ne devait pas abuser de ce pouvoir car il y avait des effets secondaires, mais au moins, il était sur de pouvoir lancer au moins un ou deux coups potentiellement létaux à Lucifer quand il tenterait de le mordre. Restait à se fabriquer une arme. Il avait promis au démon qu'il ne massacrerait pas le mobilier, mais il lui fallait au moins un épieu, et à moins de sacrifier le pied d'une chaise… Et il se demanda instinctivement si briser une promesse à un vampire comptait comme un élément pouvant affecter la grâce.

Il vociféra, il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient avoir ce genre d'effet indésirable. Il y avait tout ce qui était lié à l'envie et à l'avarice. K était plutôt sûr de lui pour éviter ce genre de travers. La paresse… Non, il n'était pas du genre à rester à rien faire, et d'ailleurs, cela le frustrait de ne pas avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper dans la prison de la tante Dana. La luxure… il eut un frisson. La religion chrétienne était stricte à ce sujet : le sexe ne devait servir qu'à ce reproduire et c'était pratiquement la même chose dans son clan. Ses instructeurs avaient maintes fois répéter que lorsqu'un homme se laissait guider par ses impulsions primaires, il était perdu. C'était le danger qui le menaçait le plus pour le moment. Ce maudit Lucifer avait été suffisamment explicite quand à l'intérêt qu'il avait pour son corps. La gourmandise… c'était particulièrement vicieux. A partir de quand pouvait-on considérer que manger quelque chose que l'on aime comme un vice ? La colère… ah, ça, c'était certainement l'épée de Damoclès de Kurapika, car la colère l'aidait à utiliser les pouvoirs d'Apophis. Pas de dégâts jusqu'à présent mais qui sait, un jour… Sous l'accès de la colère, il ne pensait pas toujours de la meilleure des façons. Il y aurait un jour des dégâts collatéraux. Et finalement l'orgueil, le pire de tous les péchés, celui auquel tout le monde tombait sans s'en rendre compte. La confiance en sois était une chose, mais comment dire si cela aveuglait la vision du monde ? Le doute était toujours un des pires ennemis des vampires hunters. Ils ne devaient pas hésiter au combat. C'était une question de tuer ou d'être tuer, et on entrait du coup dans le collimateur d'un des dix commandements _« tu ne tueras pas_ ».

K pensa alors à son ami Gon à qui il avait essayé d'expliquer le concept de la grâce. A ce stade de l'explication, son cerveau avait eu un court circuit. K, familiarisé à la question de la dichotomie du bien et du mal depuis son enfance savait qu'en ce moment, la seule chose qui comptait était de choisir les forces qui lui permettraient de sortir d'ici vivant. La grâce avait été savamment conçue pour qu'aucun humain ne puisse en abuser. Et ce soir, elle ne suffirait pas. Il devrait trouver autre chose.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, le temps passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il fut vite sept heures du soir et Phinks lui apporta son nouveau plateau repas ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements choisis par son épouse. Elle avait trouvé une tunique bleue marine avec un motif d'arbre argenté brodé dessus et un pantalon gris-clair. Cette tenue semblait être clairement inspirée de la mythique _Garde de Minas Tirith_ des légendes moyenâgeuses. « Pas mal, » pensa K qui savait apprécier les références à l'histoire ancienne. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir accepter ce genre de cadeau de la part de ses ennemis.

Phinks jugea bon de l'informer de quelques menues nouvelles.

\- « Notre enquête des attaques des chimères a démontré que les créatures avaient été amenées via un portail maquillé en une statue antique. Les autres disent qu'on s'est fait avoir par une ruse vieille comme le monde dite de la technique du « cheval de Troie ». Et cela aurait pu avoir des effets dévastateurs si le nouveau et toi n'avaient pas été à l'aérodrome au moment de l'assaut. Tu ne l'as certainement pas fait exprès, mais tu as sauvé le Ryuseï et le boss saura en tenir compte. »

\- « Et qu'en est-il de vos… paris ? »

Phinks détourna le regard, un peu embarrassé.

\- « Oh, nous sommes unanimes sur le fait que… bah, à quoi ca sert. Le boss t'expliquera mieux dans deux heures. Reste sage. Nobunaga monte encore la garde. »

L'angoisse de K monta d'un cran quand l'homme le quitta. Il était trop nerveux pour manger, mais il choisit de cacher le couteau dans sa manche. Cela lui servirait de pieu au cas où. La vampire Machi vint à son tour pour inspecter ses blessures. En le voyant, elle lui lança un glacial « encore vivant ? »

Il se contenta de répondre en hochant la tête.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu n'auras pas demandé ce qui va t'arriver. »

\- « Certainement, mais je crois que j'ai tout de même quelques raisons valables de chercher à vivre encore quelques temps. »

Elle examina encore les blessures, les nettoya et remis sa pommade bizarre avec autant de douceur que la fois précédente et repartit.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. K alluma les bougies des chandeliers de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans cette pièce. Il ne pouvait s'éclairer qu'à la lumière du feu. Il finit par accepter de porter la tenue apportée par le n°5. Elle avait des longues manches et il pouvait toujours y cacher le couteau.

L'horloge sonna 21h, puis 21h 30 et puis 22h. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré fabriquait ?

22h 30. Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et le seigneur des vampires entra.

\- « Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été retenu. J'espère que je t'ai manqué. »

K choisit de ne pas répondre à cette provocation. Le vampire ne s'en offusqua pas. Il sourit, même.

\- « Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Je ne vais pas te manger, » dit-il avant de rire à l'ironie de ses paroles. « Assied-toi. Notre conversation va durer un long moment. »

Il pointa les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Méfiant et en silence, K s'exécuta. Le vampire s'assit juste en face de lui et en continuant de le fixer intensément, puis il sortit le journal de bord du hunter.

\- « J'ai fini de lire ceci. C'était absolument passionnant, mais du coup, j'ai quelques questions. La première et la plus importante concerne le passage de la création du monde selon les croyances Kurutas. Selon toi, quelle est la bonne version de la création du monde, celle de ton clan ou celle de la chrétienté ? »

\- « Ni l'une ni l'autre. Il y a eu des centaines de versions différentes de la création du monde selon les civilisations, les continents, les époques. Pourquoi la version chrétienne ou la Kuruta serait forcément la bonne ? Il n'y avait aucun humain pour être témoin de la création du monde. »

Le vampire eut un sourire satisfait.

\- « Crois-tu à cette histoire de pouvoir d'Apophis destiné à pourchasser les démons ? »

\- « En tout cas, grâce à nos pupilles écarlates, nous pouvons nous battre à armes égales avec les vampires. Je me demande si massacrer toute ma famille a été une partie de plaisir pour vous. »

Le stupide sourire du démon disparu. Tant mieux. K ne le supportait pas.

\- « J'ai perdu deux araignées dans l'histoire, et nous avions prévu d'attaquer par surprise et avec toute ma réserve de goules. Mais je dois admettre qu'au moment même, j'étais un peu trop aveuglé par la colère pour m'en soucier. Tu connais cette sensation obsessionnelle de vouloir détruire tout ce à qui est lié à l'assassin de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ah ça, pour le coup, ils avaient au moins cela en commun.

\- « Maintenant, avec le recul, je suis conscient que c'était un peu exagéré… »

\- « UN PEU… EXAGÉRÉ ?! », les yeux de K flamboyèrent de colère. « Plus de 150 personnes, c'est un peu exagéré ? »

Lucifer leva les mains au ciel.

\- « Calme-toi ! Je regrette, d'accord ? »

\- « Il faudra plus qu'un « je regrette » pour que je me calme. »

\- « Mais si tu veux quitter le Ryuseï vivant, il faudra bien que tu fasses un compromis. Je ne peux pas te laisser te promener et prendre le risque de mettre en danger mes hommes et les habitants de ma cité. Alors nous allons trouver un arrangement qui nous satisfasse tous les deux ce soir. Ma proposition est la suivante. Point n°1, Tu vas désormais travailler pour moi, en tant que membre de la brigade fantôme et remplaçant d'Uvogine que tu as vaincu. Tu resteras un humain à part entière. Tu as ma parole qu'aucun membre de la Brigade ni moi-même n'essayerons de te mordre. Ton travail consistera à être mes yeux, oreilles et bouche à l'association des hunters… »

K fut surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de proposition. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de servir d'indic à son pire ennemi.

\- « Cela ne sera pas dans notre intérêt de te mordre, tu en perdrais automatiquement la grâce et l'Association ne te considérera plus comme l'un des leurs. Ce fut mon erreur avec le vampire hunter Sharnalk. Je ne la commettrais plus cette fois-ci. »

\- « Tu lui as fait les mêmes avances qu'à moi ? »

\- « Non, il est beaucoup moins appétissant que toi. Il s'est simplement porté volontaire. Il est né au Ryuseï et souhaitait nous rejoindre depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce qui m'amène au point n°2, tu deviendras également mon amant.»

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Je crois que tu m'as parfaitement compris, » répondit le vampire avec un sourire entendu. « Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que tu peux tomber amoureux de moi en une nuit. Mais je suis un romantique et je sais être patient. Du moment que tu acceptes me laisser te courtiser et me donner ma chance, d'un jour t'offrir à moi de ton plein gré, je crois que cela me convient. »

\- « Tellement romantique, le coup de ta chambre de torture, » répondit K d'un ton glacial. Non mais. Ce type avait en plus l'hypocrisie de voir jouer à présent au gentleman après l'avoir profondément humilié la veille.

Le vampire ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- « D'accord, je l'admets, j'ai eu de mauvaises pensées au début, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Après réflexion, je me suis rendu compte que tu pourrais être l'âme sœur qui me manquait tant. » Et le démon remercia le ciel que le jeune blond ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées car il avait effectivement longuement fantasmé de le violer sur la table de cuir et sur d'autres installations de sa chambre des plaisirs. Mais s'il s'était retenu de le faire dès l'instant où il avait installé le corps dans la pièce, c'était que sa proie était bien trop blessée aux jambes et au bassin. Ces blessures étaient de véritables tue-l'amours. Prendre le temps de le séduire était une façon d'occuper son temps en attendant qu'elles guérissent. Mais ça, K ne devrait jamais le savoir. Il devait changer l'image que le garçon avait de lui car il ne voulait plus seulement d'un corps pouvant lui permettre d'assouvir ses pulsions charnelles, mais d'un compagnon à qui se confier et avec qui partager ses nuits.

\- « Je n'accepterai jamais ce marché ! Je préfère mourir ! » Répondit le hunter avec colère et dégout.

Lucifer soupira et se leva.

\- « Je saurais te faire changer d'avis. Je ne m'attendais de toute façon pas à ce que tu acceptes dès ce soir. Mais je suis certain que d'ici une dizaine de jours, tu m'inviteras dans ce lit. »

\- « J'aurais forcément trouvé un moyen de me donner la mort d'ici là ! »

Le démon lui jeta un regard sombre.

\- « Quand vas-tu apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler ? Préfères-tu que je te morde à l'instant pour m'assurer de te garder au moins en tant que vampire soumis à ma volonté ? »

K sortit le couteau de sa manche.

\- « Essaye pour voir ! »

Lucifer le fixa sévèrement.

\- « Tu sais ce qui se passera quand tu seras mort ? Le père de la petite Shizuku enverra d'autres vampires hunters pour éliminer sa fille chérie que nous pourrons récupérer pour grossir nos troupes. L'Association ne sait actuellement rien de nous. Nous pourrons infliger de sérieux dégâts dans vos rangs. Peut-être que tes amis feront partie des victimes… »

Les yeux de K virèrent à nouveau au rouge. Cet enfoiré était en train de sous-entendre qu'il allait s'en prendre à ses amis s'il tentait de se suicider.

\- « A demain soir, mon petit fauve aux yeux rouges, » annonça le démon en laissant son prisonnier bouillonnant de colère. « Notre accord d'hier soir tient toujours. Tu ne sors pas de cette pièce sans surveillance, ne casse rien et n'agresses personne ou je devrai trouver un moyen de te punir. » Et son sourire entendu faisait clairement allusion à un châtiment érotique, faisant rougir davantage le Kuruta. Et sur ses paroles, il ressortit, laissant le jeune garçon à ses pensées.


	7. Chapitre 7: les amoureux

**Salut à tous! Comme je le craignais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre pour hier. Le voici donc ce jeudi. Le prochain chapitre devrait être publié dans deux semaines, soit le 19 septembre, quelques jours avant la reprise officielle du manga (parce que pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore, mais cela a été officiellement annoncé. Le manga reprend le 22 septembre.) Rhaaa, j'ai hââââââââââte!**

 **Au menu, K apprend à connaître différents membres de la brigade.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre VII** **: L** **e** **s amoureux**

 _«_ _La hiérarchie de l_ _'_ _organisation_

 _La structure de l_ _'_ _association des Vampires Hunters est très simple. Il y a un président élu au suffrage universel, son vice-président qu_ _'_ _il nomme lui-même, un conseil de douze cardinaux (dont le vice-président fait partie) et que tout le monde appelle les_ _«_ _Zodiaques_ _»_ _car leur nom de code est lié à un signe du zodiaque japonais, et puis tous les autres hunters sur un pied d_ _'_ _égalité._

 _L_ _'_ _association a plusieurs départements. Un est consacré aux recherches et à la médecine. La Cardinale du chien en était à la tête et était soutenue par la cardinale du serpent. Un autre était consacré aux enquêtes, et les cardinaux du cheval et du_ _bœuf_ _l_ _'_ _administraient de manière exemplaire. Les cardinaux du singe et du tigre gèrent les unités d_ _'_ _intervention spéciale, les troupes de combat d_ _'_ _élite. Les autres cardinaux ont aussi leur spécialité et se rendent utile où et quand ils peuvent. Les membres du conseil des cardinaux sont choisis par ces derniers et le président, qui possède trois voix de plus qu_ _e les cardinaux._ _Autrement dit, son vote est souvent décisif dans les décisions du conseil._

 _Les autres hunters, selon leur rang, possèdent un nom de code différent. Plus le hunter se distingue dans ses performances, au moins le nom de code possède de lettres. Par exemple, dans mon cas, lorsque j_ _'_ _ai réussi mon examen et que j_ _'_ _ai été admis dans l_ _'_ _association, mon premier nom de code était KKC. Le secrétaire du président avait dit sur le coup qu_ _'_ _il signifiait Kurapika Kuruta Chaînes, car j_ _'_ _avais déjà opté pour utiliser des chaines comme armes. Mais au regard du président, j_ _'_ _avais compris qu_ _'_ _il avait choisi ce nom de code pour les jeux de mots à faire dessus. Il m_ _'_ _a fallu trois ans de zèle pour arriver à obtenir pour nom de code la simple lettre K. Gon, qui n_ _'_ _a toujours pas réalisé la sournoiserie du président, possède toujours pour nom de code GPT. Je n_ _'_ _ose pas lui expliquer. De toute façon, Gon n_ _'_ _a pas rejoint l_ _'_ _association pour chasser les vampires mais pour retrouver son père, et il passe plus de temps à vadrouiller, s_ _'_ _amuser qu_ _'_ _à vraiment se battre. Il n_ _'_ _utilise pas souvent son nom de code._ _»_

 _Journal de K._

K ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, ayant trop peur que le vampire ne revienne pendant la nuit pour le surprendre. Le lendemain matin, vers six heures et alors que K était épuisé, la vampire médecin revint pour soigner ses plaies et les traiter avec la douceur individuelle.

\- « Toujours en vie à ce que je vois. Tu dois vraiment avoir la vocation d'un gigolot. »

K, un peu exaspéré par cette conversation qui avait tendance à se répéter finit par rétorquer.

\- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas ma place ? Je te la donne. »

Elle le gifla instantanément.

\- « Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais je jure que tu vas regretter chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute de ton existence en ces murs. »

\- « C'est quoi, ton problème, à la fin ? Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être ici ? »

Elle le saisit à la gorge, mais fut interrompue par un toussotement. Pakunoda se trouvait sur le pas de la porte avec un plateau repas dans les mains.

\- « Machi, le soleil va se lever d'ici une demi-heure. Il est temps de retourner à ton cercueil. Si tu n'aimes pas voir ce garçon, nous pouvons nous arranger pour que quelqu'un d'autre le soigne. »

La vampire laissa choir sa proie et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Pakunoda entra avec le plateau repas et se dépêcha d'examiner le cou de K.

\- « Ca va ? Elle ne t'a pas blessé ? »

\- « J'adore comment vous tenez votre part du marché de ne pas m'agresser. »

La femme soupira.

\- « Je suis désolée. C'est assez particulier dans son cas. Elle rêve d'être à ta place mais elle ne le sera jamais. De ce que je sais, elle souffre de cet amour à sens unique depuis toujours. Ils se connaissaient avant d'être enlevés et transformés en vampire. Ils sont souffert et été abusés ensemble. Ils ont vaincu leur ancien maître ensemble. Mais Kuroro n'a jamais pu voir dans cette relation plus qu'une « amie de grande confiance. » Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils ont eu des relations charnelles. La salle des plaisirs est aménagée pour leurs activités. Mais le boss n'arrive pas à l'aimer comme elle le voudrait. »

K du admettre que la situation devait effectivement être cruelle pour cette femme de voir l'homme qu'elle aime s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

\- « A chaque fois que le boss est tombé amoureux, elle a du se contenter de s'effacer, de les regarder de loin. A chaque décès, elle a à nouveau eu la consolation de pouvoir l'apaiser dans la chambre des plaisirs. Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle apprend qu'elle doit à nouveau prendre ses distances et que le boss en aime un autre. J'imagine que dans sa tête, elle doit se dire « Si ce garçon meurt, tout redeviendra comme avant. ».»

Ah d'accord. En fait, Kuroro était vraiment un enfoiré de première classe. Il faisait souffrir ainsi une femme qui tenait à lui depuis si longtemps en affichant ses conquêtes devant elle. Et lui devait faire les frais de sa frustration. Charmant programme en vue pour la semaine.

\- « Je vais m'arranger pour que quelqu'un d'autre veille au soin de tes blessures. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour que Machi accepte la situation. »

\- « Elle n'a pas à accepter la situation. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'accepter l'offre de ton maître. Je ne coucherai pas avec lui et je trouverai un moyen de l'enfuir. »

Pakunoda sourit.

\- « Tache quand même de soigner tes blessures. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas tes armes et que Nobunaga mène le siège de ta porte. Sur ce, souhaites-tu que je te tienne compagnie ce matin ou préfères-tu que je te laisse seul ?»

K se tu. L'absence de personnes à qui parler ne l'avait pas dérangé hier. Il était tenté de dire que moins il voyait de monde, mieux il se porterait. Mais en même temps, ces gens pouvaient lui donner des informations intéressantes sans le savoir.

Pakunoda interpréta son silence comme un refus de discuter. Alors elle le salua et sortit. K resta seul toute la matinée. Il avait tourné dans la pièce et examiné les fenêtres et le paysage pour voir s'il y avait moyen de fuir par là. La réponse était oui. Il n'était qu'à quatre étages du sol et après avoir observé la ville et la décharge qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, il y avait suffisamment de cachettes pour atteindre le bord de la ville avant midi. La question était de savoir comment survivre dans le désert après. Il était toujours à trois jours de dromadaire de la ville la plus proche (et il se doutait que les vampires commenceraient par le chercher sur cette route). La question était de savoir comment descendre ces quatre étages. Son regard se posa sur la penderie. Question idiote…

Vers midi, on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Pakunoda revint avec un plateau et cette fois-ci, elle était accompagnée de Mademoiselle Shizuku (mais par respect des coutumes, il devrait plutôt l'appeler Shizuku-dono). Cette dernière était encore plus pâle que la veille, toujours capable de marcher seule, mais vite essoufflée. S devait la faire mourir très lentement. Cela devait être une horrible façon de mourir que d'agoniser aussi longtemps. K était horrifié par les souffrances que la jeune fille endurait.

Lorsque Pakunoda déposa le plateau sur la table, K constata qu'il y avait plus de nourriture que d'habitude. Shizuku-dono s'assit à la table et le garçon comprit que le repas était destiné à eux-deux.

La blonde leur sourit en leur disant qu'elle les laissait tous les deux et sortit. K ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais la princesse japonaise lui commanda de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- « J'ai entendu dire que le boss allait te laisser repartir, alors je voulais te demander un service. »

K fronça les sourcils.

\- « Il ne veut pas me laisser repartir ! »

\- « Ah ? Ce n''est pas ce que j'ai entendu. »

\- « Sa proposition tenait en deux termes, soit j'acceptais de devenir sa… » K buttait sur le mot. Il était bien trop dégouté par le sens du mot qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. « … Soit je suis sa … » le mot le dégoutait d'avantage de seconde en seconde. « De toute façon, je suis prisonnier de ce château pour toujours et Lucifer a l'intention de prendre tout ce qui me reste d'espoir et de dignité. Je ne vois pas comment je peux t'aider désormais. Je t'avais prévenu hier que tu ne pourrais plus t'échapper. Nous sommes tous les deux maudits. »

\- « Ah… Désolée, J'avais cru comprendre qu'il voulait que tu deviennes son amoureux. »

K rougit violement.

\- « Je… je… je n'aimerai jamais cette immonde pourriture ! Je préfère de loin la mort que d'être touché une nouvelle fois par ce monstre ! »

\- « Mais il t'aime tellement. »

K rougit une fois de plus.

\- « Il ne m'aime pas ! Il a juste envie de s'amuser avec un corps humain avant de l'achever. »

\- « Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit quand il parlait de toi. Il était en train de faire des poèmes sur ta beauté et ta grâce. Il te comparait aux oiseaux les plus élégants et les plus vifs. »

K rougit à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse des poèmes à son sujet, et particulièrement pas ce vampire lubrique.

\- « Tu perds ton temps. Je hais ce démon répugnant et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. »

\- « Je ne le trouve pas répugnant. Il a de très bonnes manières. Et puis, il a une incroyable culture générale. Il connait les auteurs et artistes de tous les pays et toutes les civilisations. C'est un homme charmant de très bon goût. »

\- « Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un vampire. Ses mains sont rouges du sang de ses victimes. Et avoir de bonnes manières et une vaste culture générale de fait pas d'un homme quelqu'un de fréquentable. Les Comtesse Bartorhy et Duchesse Carmilla Borgia étaient des femmes de la plus haute société et avec la meilleure éducation, cela ne les a pas empêché de torturer et d'égorger des centaines de servantes dans leurs châteaux. ! Les pires monstres se cachent tous derrière un masque de respectabilité. C'est ce qui leur permet de dissimuler leurs crimes plus longtemps.»

Shizuku-dono s'empourpra en gonflant les joues. C'était mignon, mais K savait que cela vu son état, cela ne pouvait que lui faire du mal.

\- « Les créatures de cet endroit ne sont pas des gens biens. S peut bien te faire la cours et te promettre de t'aimer pour l'éternité, tu ne me ferais pas croire que tu n'as pas souffert un seul instant depuis qu'il t'a mordue. Je vois bien que tu as de plus en plus de mal à marcher et à bouger. Les vampires de cet endroit ont massacré des innocents sur des sauts d'humeur ou par convoitise de trésors. Ils n'ont acheté aucune des œuvres d'art exposées dans l'édifice. Elles ont toutes été volées et dans le sang.»

\- « Décidément, tu es impossible ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Il te suffirait de leur parler et de les rencontrer pour réaliser à quel point tu te trompes ! »

\- « Moi, j'ai vu de nombreux vampires terroriser des populations, je sais ce dont ils sont capables. Toi, tu es encore une naïve jeune fille romantique qui s'imagine que tout va bien tant qu'on a de l'amour. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais pendant que tu faisais ta fuite en amoureux, un membre de la brigade fantôme menaçait un village de les tuer famille après famille s'ils ne leur livraient pas de personnes suffisamment fortes pour leur servir d'esclaves. Alors que tu arrivais ici, j'ai rencontré une de ces victimes qui m'a décrit la souffrance qu'il avait endurée. Tu n'as pas été « témoin » des massacres de tes copains vampires mais ils le font et sous tes yeux. Tu refuses juste de le voir! »

Shizuku se leva.

\- « Soit, reste cloitré dans cette pièce à t'imaginer que nous sommes tous des monstres et que tu es la seule personne aux mains propres. J'essayais juste de te faire voir le bon côté des choses, mais tu t'obstines à vouloir tout voir en noir et blanc. »

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle tituba et tomba sur le sol. K bondit de sa chaise pour venir l'aider.

\- « Je… vais bien. Ne me touche… »

Il l'observa un instant. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever.

\- « Ne t'obstine pas. Repose-toi dans le lit un instant. »

\- « Je dors à trois portes de chez toi. Je pense que ça ira. »

Elle parvint à se lever, mais eu un nouveau malaise après trois pas. Cette fois-ci, K la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au lit où elle pu s'allonger.

\- « Je ne me repose que 5 minutes ! » déclara-t-elle.

Mais elle s'endormi pour de bon et ne se réveilla pas. A la tombée du jour, on frappa à la porte. Un jeune garçon blond entra. K le reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'ex-Vampire Hunter S, ou « Sharnalk », comme les gens d'ici avaient décidé de l'appeler.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, un peu inquiet.

\- « Où est-elle ? »

\- « Shizuku-dono dort dans le lit. J'ai tiré les rideaux pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée. »

S s'approcha du lit, pour constater que sa bien-aimée dormait d'un sommeil profond, toujours habillée.

\- « Au moins, tu es correct avec les femmes, » déclara S. « Yoh ! Cela faisait une éternité qu'on ne s'était pas vu, cher collègue. »

Le traitre le regardait à présent avec un grand sourire, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- « A une époque, tu chassais les vampires. Nous avons eu une mission ensemble à York Shin, » constata K d'un ton neutre.

\- « Ah ouais, l'affaire des fillettes disparues … J'ai été pas mal frustré que vous ne m'ayez pas mis dans le coup de l'opération contre le Nid Renji après ça. »

\- « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai composé l'équipe, c'est le cardinal du boeuf. C'est à lui que tu dois te plaindre. »

\- « Pourquoi il t'a choisi toi et pas moi ? C'était quand même grâce à mes recherches de caméras de surveillance et de piratage des lignes téléphoniques que vous avez su remonter la filière. »

\- « L'équipe avait été constituée de manière à avoir la personne idéale pour chaque rôle dans l'opération. Je n'ai été choisi uniquement parce j'avais un physique efféminé. »

\- « Efféminé ? Comment ça ? »

\- « Le bœuf voulait trois personnes qui sachent jouer les jeunes filles sans défense. Il avait la cardinale du Lapin, il avait L, mais il manquait une troisième fille. Alors il m'a demandé de me déguiser. »

S ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- « Okay, je te pardonne sur ce coup là. » Il se tut un instant, fit mine de réfléchir et puis il lâcha. « Mais attends, on dit que c'est toi qui a tué Renji. Tu l'as fait dans ton déguisement ? »

K rougit de honte. « Il ne se doutait de rien, croyais avoir repéré une jeune oie blanche qu'il s'était fait amener dans sa chambre. J'ai caché mes chaines sous les draps. Il s'est fait capturer en un instant et n'a rien compris. »

S rit encore une fois. « Si le boss apprends ça, il voudra définitivement te faire porter une robe au moins une fois. Mais t'inquiète, je ne le lui dirais pas.»

K était un peu décontenancé par S. Il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis. Soit, quand il était hunter, il était fréquentable. Mais à présent, il était passé dans l'autre camp. Il avait la blancheur cadavérique des vampires et des canines pointues.

\- « Depuis quand es-tu un vampire ? » demanda K abruptement.

Le sourire quitta enfin le visage de S.

\- « Cinq mois. »

\- « Est-ce vrai que tu l'as fait de ton plein gré ? »

\- « Oui. Enfin… à la base, je devais juste être un humain maudit, afin de devenir un vampire si quelque chose tournait mal. Mais quand je suis revenu au QG et que le test de détection a réagit, j'ai immédiatement été isolé et mis à l'écart. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me déclarer comme traître, vous l'avez décidé pour moi. Tout ce qui n'est pas 100% humain n'est pas digne de confiance aux yeux de l'association. Alors j'ai du m'enfuir, et foutu pour foutu, j'a décidé de devenir un vampire à part entière. »

\- « As-tu connu une mort lente par anémie ? »

\- « Une semaine complète. Et ensuite, il parait que j'ai mis une semaine avant de sortir de ma tombe. »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu lui fait ça ? »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Pourquoi fais-tu endurer ça à Shizuku-dono ? Je la vois de plus en plus mal, ayant de plus en plus de mal à bouger, perdre toutes ses forces. Si c'est vrai que tu l'aimes, pourquoi lui fais-tu ça ?»

\- « Mon estomac est beaucoup trop petit pour boire deux litres de sang en une nuit. Je vais devoir la mordre encore trois ou quatre fois. »

\- « Pourquoi la transformes-tu en vampire tout court ? Elle avait une vie heureuse dans son palais. Elle était jeune, jolie, elle avait tout pour elle… »

Et il lui sortit les photos qu'il avait de Shizuku. Elle posait dans de beaux kimonos traditionnels au milieu de son jardin. Elle y respirait la joie de vivre, l'amour… »

S sourit. « La photo dans le kimono jaune, c'est moi qui l'ai prise. C'est pour ça qu'elle sourit aussi chaleureusement. Dans les autres, c'est un regard standard qu'on lui a appris à faire quand elle pose, un sourire de mannequin sans personnalité. Je crois que tu ne connais absolument rien de la vie qu'elle menait là bas. Elle avait tout ? Non, on lui imposait tout. Toute la journée, sa gouvernante et ses professeurs lui dictaient quels vêtements porter, quelles fleurs il convenait d'aimer, les jeux auxquels il convenait de jouer, les activités qu'elle pouvait avoir. Tu crois qu'elle aimait porter ces kimonos ? Et bien non. Elle les avait en horreur. Elle aime la couleur noir. Le noir du charbon, le noir des corbeaux, l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais personne ne lui laissait jamais porter cette couleur. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait porté des vêtements gothiques. Pas du gothic lolita. Non, des vêtements noirs en cuir et rapiécés, exprimant toute la révolte qu'elle avait en elle. Son palais était une prison et celui où son père voulait l'envoyer était encore pire. Quand j'ai reçu sa lettre pleine de désespoir, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait fuir. Elle a dit oui. Je lui ai dit que j'étais devenu un vampire, je lui ai décrit le ryuseï, et elle a dit qu'elle voulait y vivre en tant que vampire avec moi. Je respecte sa décision. Je lui offre la liberté qu'elle a désiré toute sa vie. Ici, elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut, porter les vêtements qu'elle veut et dire ce qu'elle veut. Je crois que la douloureuse étape de la mort en vaut la chandelle.»

K ne répondit pas. Il était sûr qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour elle de gagner sa liberté, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé lesquels.

S changea la conversation.

\- « C'est vrai que tu as réussi à battre Uvogine ? »

\- « Le géant avec son tatouage dans le dos ? Oui. »

S eu un sifflement admiratif.

\- « Nous le pensions invincible. Tu es vraiment devenu un cador de la profession. Le rang de cardinal ne t'es pas impossible. »

\- « Arrête un peu. Tu sais bien que c'est fini. Cette chambre est mon couloir de la mort. »

\- « Il faut toujours que tu te la joue à la tragédie grecque. Tu dis « Ok, j'accepte de bosser comme informateur » et de porter un joli tatouage quelque part dans le bas du dos et tu es libre. Il ne te demande pas de lui livrer l'association. Il n'a pas l'intention de conquérir le monde. Il veut protéger sa cité.»

\- « Il a imposé une autre condition. »

Sharnalk hésita un instant. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait autre chose. Ce fut à ce moment que . Shizuku émergea du lit à baldaquin.

\- « Enfin, Sharnalk, tu sais bien. Il a dit que nous l'avions inspiré… et qu'il se sentait redevenir romantique.»

Le visage du vampire s'illumina. « Oh oui ! Je me rappelle… oh… » Il fut tout de suite plus embarrassé.

\- « Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Moi non-plus, je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons. »

K rougit à nouveau, mais il eu aussi un rire sarcastique et agacé. Ce n'était tant le problème d'une relation homosexuelle qui le rebutait (même s'il était sûr que vu que c'était condamné par la bible des chrétiens, c'était déjà un coup à perdre la grâce), mais que celui qui lui faisait ces avances était un vampire et le responsable de la mort de tout son clan. Personne dans ce foutu château ne semblait comprendre qu'il haïssait la brigade fantôme à un point qu'il voulait tous les tuer de sa main, qu'il devait souffrir l'humiliation d'être leur prisonnier et que le chef des vampires voulait lui poser l'affront ultime de devenir son jouet sexuel.

S s'approcha de sa petite amie et lui offrit de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'elle accepta.

\- « Je crois que nous allons finir notre soirée dans notre chambre. On peut se revoir demain si cela te chante. »

K hocha la tête. S et sa « fiancée » étaient certainement les personnes qu'il détestait le moins dans cet endroit, n'ayant joué aucun rôle dans la mort de sa famille.

Alors que les tourtereaux s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, S se retourna et apostropha son ancien collègue.

\- « Au fait, je pense qu'il est sérieux. »

\- « Qui ça ? »

\- « Le boss. S'il te dit qu'il veut devenir ton amoureux, je pense qu'il est sincère. Je crois qu'il est prêt à te laisser le temps de le connaître, de t'attacher à lui et à construire une relation vraiment basée sur un respect mutuel. Il sait ce qu'est l'amour. Réfléchis-y. »

Et il laissa le Kuruta seul.

K eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait préféré que l'ancien hunter reste. Il se serait senti plus en sécurité face à Kuroro qui risquait de revenir d'un instant à l'autre.


	8. Chapitre 8: terrain d'entente

**Salut à tous.**

 **Désolée pour le retard. Dimanche passé, j'étais bien inspirée et je pensais que je terminerai à temps pour mercredi. Et puis il y a eu quelques rebondissement à Fortnite, il y a eu le tout nouveau chapitre 381 tout frais de Hunter x Hunter. (Je parie que Sale Sale ne sera pas présent au prochain banquet). Et donc, je n'étais pas prête pour mercredi soir.**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, et encore, j'ai supprimé plein de passages et un peu modifié la fin. Je me suis soudainement dit que ce serait plus "magique" de finir sur une scène qui évoque le dessin animé de "la belle et la bête."**

 **Il est question du langage des fleurs dans le chapitre. Pour le message que Kuroro a voulu faire passer, je me suis basée sur les informations du site " langage des fleurs point com ».**

 **Bonne lecture à tous. Le prochain chapitre sera pour début octobre.**

 **Chapitre 8** **: un terrain d** **'** **entente.**

 _«_ _Les aventures du Hunter D._ _»_

 _C_ _'_ _est le premier livre en langue internationale qu_ _'_ _il m_ _'_ _a été donné de lire, et également le premier livre issus du monde extérieur que j_ _'_ _ai pu découvrir. Mon clan vivait isolé du monde pour plusieurs raisons et la première d_ _'_ _entre elle était que nos pupilles écarlates suscitaient la crainte, la méfiance et la convoitise. Nos ancêtres avaient été traités comme des démons malfaisants ou alors étaient chassés pour leurs yeux comme certains animaux le sont pour leur ivoire ou leurs peau ou plumes. Alors ils ont décidé de rester cachés pour éviter les persécutions. Nous vivions cachés dans la réserve naturelle de Lukuso, dans le pays d_ _'_ _Auvergnia. Un jour que moi et mon cousin Pairo cherchions des champignons dans la forêt, nous avons rencontré une femme blessée. Elle s_ _'_ _est installée dans une grotte et patiemment, nous avons appris à communiquer. Pairo et moi l_ _'_ _avons aidé à guérir de sa jambe cassée. En remerciement, cette femme qui disait s_ _'_ _appeler Sheila nous laissa un livre en langue commune. Armés d_ _'_ _un dictionnaire, Pairo et moi l_ _'_ _avons traduit et avons appris de la même façon la langue internationale._

 _Le livre parlait d'un jeune homme de 15 ans, connu uniquement sous le surnom de D. . Au début de l'histoire, c'est un garçon normal qui vit dans un village rural classique, mais suite à la chute d'une météorite dans les champs, il se découvre le pouvoir de parler aux animaux. De mystérieux soldats arrivent au village pour emporter la météorite, et quand ils réalisent que D a obtenu cet étrange pouvoir, ils le capturent. Il sera libéré deux jours plus tard par une troupe de jeunes aventuriers qui vont le convaincre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour combattre un terrible sorcier qui essaye de conquérir le royaume._

 _Au cours de ses aventures, D. rencontre plusieurs personnages sympathiques, étonnants, intrigants. Il vit des intrigues amoureuses, dramatiques, de merveilleuses découvertes, des trahisons, des pertes…_

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'a le plus marqué dans l'histoire ? Déjà, je m'identifie énormément à D. Comme moi, D a passé son enfance isolé du monde dans son petit village de montagne, son désir innocent de découvrir le monde. Tout comme moi, il a du vite déchanter et s'endurcir pour survivre dans un monde où toutes les personnes dotées de pouvoir sont soit asservies au sorcier ou exécutées. Cela m'évoque la condition du clan Kuruta. Mes parents m'ont régulièrement expliqué que par le passé, notre clan était persécuté pour nos yeux rouges. Suite à nos victoires contre les vampires, les habitants de la région avaient commencé à changer d'avis. L'association avait voulu utiliser nos talents comme propagande anti-vampire. Malheureusement, tout comme dans le livre, nos ennemis ont cherché à détruire la menace à la racine. La tristement célèbre brigade fantôme a déferlé contre mon village et a tué jusqu'au moindre chat. Tous les membres du clan qui avaient le pouvoir d'Apophis ont eu les yeux arrachés. Ils ont tous été torturés. Il y a une scène pareille dans le livre du Hunter D, mais à moindre échelle. La famille d'un des alliés de D. avait des yeux spéciaux capables d'hypnotiser leurs adversaires. Les sbires du sorcier les ont massacrés et arrachés leurs yeux. D et ses compagnons découvrent horrifiés les cadavres. Lorsque j'ai relu le livre après les événements, je n'ai plus jamais reconsidéré l'histoire de la même façon._

 _Aujourd'hui, je réalise à quel point D. est naïf et fait trop confiance aux gens qui l'entourent. Le grand twist du livre consiste en le rôle d'agent double de Zélos au sein du groupe et sa trahison qui causera la mort de nombreuses personnes. Quand je pense à tous les moments du livre ou D aurait du se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec le personnage, mais qu'il ferme sciemment les yeux car « les amis se font confiance. »_

 _Je ne serais pas aussi naïf. J'ai des amis, mais envers eux, je saurais me montrer prudent, ne serait-ce que pour les protéger de mes secrets et de mes ennemis._

 _Journal de K. »_

Pakunoda avait trouvé une autre personne pour s'occuper des blessures de K. Elle profita du moment où elle lui apportait son repas du soir pour lui présenter l'homme momie que K avait aperçu deux nuits plus tôt. Il s'avéra qu'il n'était pas une momie, mais un Guydondondo, une sorte de sorcier du continent vert. K n'en n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Il appartenait à une tribu qui se cachait autant que le clan Kuruta dans la gigantesque jungle qui recouvrait les deux tiers du continent. Il avait lu dans des livres que ces « sorciers » portaient des piercings dès le plus jeune âge pour pouvoir, à l'âge adulte, utiliser les trous formés par ces piercings comme instrument de musiques et invoquer multiples formes de magie, allant de l'invocation des esprits au contrôle de la nature, ainsi que des sorts de soutiens en combat. K était vraiment surprit d'en trouver un au Ryuseï. Cet endroit était une véritable cours des miracles. Bref, le sorcier s'appelait Bonorenof, et il s'y connaissait suffisamment en shamanisme et en plantes médicinales que pour superviser sa guérison. K était toujours très embarrassé de devoir se déshabiller devant ses ennemis, surtout que la plupart de ses blessures étaient dans une zone intime. Mais le sorcier se contenta de les observer sans le toucher. Et il avait l'air de penser que les blessures n'évoluaient pas bien. Il annonça qu'il allait revenir avec un nouveau traitement. Il fit signe à Paku de le suivre en laissant le garçon manger.

K était étonné. Certes, ses blessures continuaient de piquer, mais c'était normal, non ? En y regardant de plus près, non en fait. Il y avait des taches blanches sur les chairs en train de cicatriser. Était-ce une infection ? Il ne lui semblait pas se sentir vraiment mal. Il se rhabilla et mangea. Une demi-heure plus tard, le sorcier Gyudondondo était de retour avec deux bocaux et de nouveaux bandages. Il lui donna les instructions pour appliquer lui-même ses soins. Il devait d'abord désinfecter les plaies avec le contenu du bocal vert et ensuite enduire les bandages du baume contenu dans l'autre bocal et l'appliquer sur les blessures. Rituel à faire toutes les huit heures. K était incroyablement reconnaissant à cet homme de ne pas l'avoir touché et d'avoir ainsi respecté son intimité.

Bonorenof annonça également que le garçon risquait désormais d'avoir des démangeaisons de peau et quelques boutons qu'il ne devait pas gratter. Ils s'en occuperaient plus tard. L'homme annonça qu'il repasserait le soir suivant pour examiner l'évolution des blessures et repartit, sans donner d'autres explications. Il n'était vraiment pas bavard. Cela changeait des autres : cette Machi qui l'avait pris en grippe à défaut de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur le vampire qui l'avait abandonnée, Pakunoda, Sharnalk et Shizuku qui parlaient définitivement trop… Et cependant… K devait admettre qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Que faire durant ces interminables journées quand il n'avait personne à qui parler ? Il avait bien commencé à préparer sa corde. Dans la salle de bain, il avait découpé déjà trois robes de sa tante et en avait fait des lanières. Il avait une corde de 5 mètres cachée au sommet du placard de la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il lui ajoute le double par sécurité.

Le temps passa, il fut neuf heure, puis dix heures, puis onze heures. K pu voir le dirigeable décoller depuis sa fenêtre. Il perdait ainsi sa meilleure chance de fuir. Le garçon en avait assez d'attendre Lucifer à la fenêtre. Il commençait à avoir des crampes. Il finit par se résoudre à aller se coucher, tout en espérant qu'il arriverait à se réveiller si le vampire avait dans l'idée de le surprendre au milieu de la nuit.

Le garçon s'endormit en quelques minutes et ne se réveilla qu'au matin. Son premier réflexe fut de tâter son coup et sa nuque. Pas de traces de morsure. Tous ses vêtements étaient également en place. Le seigneur des vampires n'avait pas profité de la situation à son soulagement. Puis, il vit sur son bureau une pile de vieux livres. Quelqu'un était tout de même entré dans la chambre à son insu. Il s'approcha. Au dessus de la pile, il y avait un vase avec du jasmin jaune ainsi qu'un mot sur une carte de papier recyclé. K dut admettre que l'auteur du mot avait une écriture très élégante.

\- _«_ _Cher Kurapika. Je suis désolé que nous n_ _'_ _ayons pas pu nous voir cette nuit. J_ _'_ _ai été retenu pour des affaires et quand je suis arrivé dans ta chambre, tu dormais déjà. Pour me faire pardonner, je_ _t'_ _ai apporté une série de livres pour te distraire. Puisque tu as affirmé que ton livre préféré était_ _«_ _les aventure d_ _'_ _Hunter D._ _»_ _, j_ _'_ _ai cherché dans ma bibliothèque des livres qui y ressemblent. J_ _'_ _espère que nous aurons l_ _'_ _occasion d_ _'_ _en parler ce soir._

 _Kuroro._ _»_

Kurapika jeta la carte dans la cheminée. Il n'y avait plus de bois et le feu était éteint depuis plus d'un jour à présent. Il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de la brûler, mais la symbolique était là. Il regarda ensuite les fleurs placées dans un élégant vase en porcelaine de Kakin (de la période Kyorge, ce qui en faisait un vase très précieux.) Il ne connaissait pas le langage des fleurs, mais il était sûr que Lucifer voulait faire passer un message. Il savait par contre que les vampires adoraient les fleurs qui avaient un puissant parfum et les roses étaient leurs préférées. Il se rappelait qu'au domaine Zaoldyeck, la mère de Kirua portait régulièrement des roses blanches comme ornements sur ses robes et couvre-chefs. Elle avait aussi beaucoup de lys, de camélias, et quand elle portait des kimonos japonais, elle mettait des glycines dans son chignon. Du coup, au domaine Zaoldyeck, il y avait en permanence une équipe de jardiniers qui s'occupaient d'un immense jardin de fleurs et de plantes aromatiques et médicinales. S'il en avait l'occasion, il demanderait à Kirua la signification du cadeau de « jasmin jaune ». Et il se posa alors la question de savoir où Kuroro avait-il trouvé ces fleurs fraîches. Elles semblaient avoir été cueillies à peine quelques heures plus tôt mais K doutait que le sol pollué du Ruyseï aurait pu laisser pousser d'aussi jolies fleurs. Etrange.

Finalement, il examina les livres. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un volume des « aventures du Hunter D. » en édition originale et dédicacée. A côté, il y avait également d'autres livres très anciens. Il le savait car les feuilles avaient la couleur bleuâtre typique de ce qui se faisait il y a un siècle, avant que les vampires ne débarquent. A cette époque, on ajoutait une composition chimique spéciale dans la pâte des feuilles pour les protéger du vieillissement. Cela avait pour effet d'effectivement empêcher les feuilles de s'effriter, mais elles bleuissaient au bout d'une soixantaine d'années. Au plus les feuilles prenaient la couleur du ciel, au plus le livre était ancien. Il examina les titres. Il y avait plusieurs livres de l'auteur Jules Bernes, « les aventures incroyables du baron Von Munchhaüsen » et un exemplaire du « Récit du voyage du nouveau monde », par Don Freecss, un lointain ancêtre de son ami Gon. Des livres de voyages, d'exploration, débordant de fantaisie et de rêve avant que les vampires ne viennent briser les rêves des humains (mis à part l'œuvre de Don Freecss, qui décrivait le continent originel au-delà du lac Moebius. C'était le seul livre à la connaissance de K qui faisait allusion à la mythologie Kuruta, et si K ne l'avait encore jamais lu, il avait entendu dire qu'il tenait plus du roman de dark fantasy que de celui d'aventure.

K du admettre à sa grande irritation que Lucifer avait visé juste. Il avait adoré ce genre de récits dans son enfance. Et la lecture était sa manière favorite d'occuper ses loisirs… Et à vrai dire, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus relu les aventures du hunter D. …

Quand Pakunoda entra pour lui apporter son petit déjeuné, elle trouva le garçon assis à la fenêtre et déjà plongé dans son roman favori. Elle tenta de lancer une conversation, mais le garçon était tellement absorbé qu'il ne répondit que par des « hmmm, » et des hochements de tête. Elle lui rappela alors juste les indications de Bonorenof concernant ses blessures et le laissa à sa lecture. Une fois seul, K laissa un marque-page dans son « récit du voyage du nouveau monde » et se rendit à la salle de bain pour soigner les blessures. Les taches blanches étaient toujours là, et elles semblaient être plus nombreuses. Il appliqua abondamment le désinfectant puis le cataplasme. Ensuite, il retourna à sa table et reprit sa lecture tout en mangeant.

Quand vint le soir, il avait terminé la lecture du « voyage du nouveau monde ». Quand Bonorenof arriva vers sept heures et demie du soir, il le trouva en train de commencer les aventures fantastiques du baron de Munchhaüsen. Il ré-inspecta les blessures de son patient et déclara d'un ton pas du tout rassurant « c'est bien ce que je craignais ».

K fronça les sourcils. Il demanda au sorcier de développer.

\- « Tu as été contaminé par un champignon… Pas étonnant avec toute la pourriture qui traine dans la décharge. »

\- « Et donc ? »

Il lui tendit deux flacons verdâtre de deux tailles différentes.

\- « Le petit : L'équivalent d'une cuiller à café quatre fois par jour et à jeun jusqu'à disparition des symptômes. Je vais voir pour les onguents. Et pour le grand, tu en verses un peu dans l'eau de ton bain. A faire tous les matins avant de soigner tes blessures. Forcément, tu recevrais un meilleur traitement dans un véritable hôpital pour les humains. Nous n'avons pas leur savoir et leur technologie à la cité de l'Etoile Filante. Je ne sais pas comment convaincre le boss de t'envoyer te soigner à Baïdum. »

Le cœur de K se mit à battre. Le sorcier allait-il essayer de l'aider à quitter la ville ? En tout cas, cette histoire de parasite était un argument à utiliser pour dissuader Lucifer de le toucher.

\- « Et tu as une idée de ce que ce truc va me faire ? »

\- « Pas la moindre. Et il n'y a pas une seule personne dans la cité de l'étoile filante qui en est capable. »

Ca, ce n'était pas rassurant. Si cela se trouvait, cela donnerait lieu à une variante de la lèpre ou du tétanos.

\- « Par mesure de précaution, je te déconseille désormais tout contact physique avec les autres personnes. Et évite d'échanger tes vêtements avec quelqu'un d'autre ou de partager ta vaisselle… ah, et n'utilise pas la même eau du bain, et… »

Bonorenof était définitivement devenu le nouveau meilleur ami de K. Le garçon aurait volontiers sauté dans ses bras pour le remercier. Tant de raisons pour tenir Lucifer à l'écart. Il avait beau être un vampire et ne pas tomber malade, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être atteint par des parasites de type champignon. Il avait vu pas mal de vampires de bas niveau être infectés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils ne se rendaient généralement pas compte immédiatement du problème vu que leur peau cadavérique ne réagissait pas à la douleur. Et vu qu'ils n'avaient plus de système immunitaire, ce genre de problème se développait beaucoup plus vite et de manière beaucoup plus spectaculaire sur leur peau. Ce n'était jamais agréable à regarder. Donc, si Kuroro tenait à sa peau, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à coucher avec lui, ni à partager son cercueil, ni à faire aucune de ces horreurs qu'il avait en tête.

Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que le seigneur des lieux fit son apparition, affichant le plus grand des sourires.

\- « Salut Kurapika. Cette fois-ci personne ne nous empêchera de passer la soirée ensemble ! »

Bonorenof toussa et fit un signe à son chef qu'il y avait justement un sujet qui devait être abordé à l'instant.

Kuroro eut l'air contrarié.

\- « Vous vous êtes tous donné le mot, ma parole. Je ne peux plus avoir une seule soirée à moi. Je suis votre esclave du réveil au coucher. »

Kurapika jugea bon de soutenir son nouveau meilleur ami.

\- « Cette fois-ci, je te garantis que c'est dans ton intérêt. »

Bonorenof lui expliqua le problème de Kurapika et pressa ce dernier de lui montrer la blessure de son choix. K réfléchit un instant à la partie de son corps qui le compromettrait le moins. Il ne voulait rien montrer au vampire mais ce dernier avait de toute façon déjà tout vu. Il se résigna à montrer une plaie sur sa cuisse gauche. C'était celle où les taches avaient le plus grossi ces derniers temps. Et maintenant qu'il la montrait, il avait l'impression qu'il y en avait d'autres sur sa peau. Il devenait paranoïaque, et il haïssait l'idée de montrer des morceaux aussi intimes de son corps. Tout ceci était humiliant, vraiment. Mais tant que cela dissuadait le vampire de le toucher.

Lucifer n'avait vraiment pas l'air content. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa une main sur l'épaule de K.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons trouver le moyen de te soigner. Et si tu tiens vraiment à te faire soigner dans un hôpital à la pointe de la technologie, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

Zut, il ne démordait pas de son idée.

Le vampire lui tendit un long manteau bleu marine en feutre.

\- « Couvre-toi, nous sortons ce soir. »

Le cœur du jeune homme se remit à battre. Enfin sortir de cette cage dorée. C'était l'occasion d'étudier les lieux et d'en savoir un peu plus afin de planifier sa fuite. Mais qu'est-ce que son geôlier avait en tête ? Il passa vite la veste sur ses épaules. Elle était chaude et confortable, quoi qu'un peu grande pour lui.

\- « Quel est le programme ? » demanda K, un peu méfiant.

\- « C'est une surprise, mais je suis sûr que cela va t'intéresser, » répondit le vampire en souriant.

K sursauta quand ce dernier lui saisit la main. Elle était encore plus froide que dans ses souvenirs. Le vampire remarqua qu'il avait mis son invité mal à l'aise.

\- « Trop froid ? »

\- « Retire ta main avant de te prendre la mienne dans la figure. »

\- « Non, j'aime la chaleur de ta main. »

\- « Et je déteste le contact de la tienne. Lâche ma main immédiatement ! Et je te rappelle que j'ai cette étrange bactérie qui pourrait bien te contaminer si tu te montres trop collant. »

Le vampire obéit, mais posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- « Arrête de me toucher ! » s'écria le garçon.

\- « J'essaye de t'aider à te détendre. Ce n'est pas bon, le stress. »

\- « Pour que je me calme, il suffit que tu disparaisses de mon champ de vision. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira et leva les mains au ciel.

\- « D'accord, d'accord, je ne te touche plus. Content ? »

Il interpréta le silence de son invité comme un acquiescement.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Pour la première fois depuis près de 48 heures, K sortait enfin de sa chambre. A peine dehors, le garçon remarqua le dhampire samouraï assis sur une chaise à quelques pas de la porte. Il n'avait vraiment pas bougé de là depuis la veille ? Le regard du dhampire exprimait toute sa désapprobation du choix de son père et chef, mais il ne bougea pas.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Lucifer relança la conversation.

\- « Alors, est-ce que les livres que je t'ai apporté t'ont plus ? »

K hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de son ennemi. Sa stratégie devait certainement consister à essayer de le séduire à l'ancienne, en l'emmenant dans des lieux romantiques ou essayer de lui montrer des choses qui pourraient l'intéresser, trouver des centres d'intérêts communs. Mais ce démon était son pire ennemi. K se devait de venger chaque membre de son clan et il ne deviendrait jamais son ami et encore moins son amant. Il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau.

\- « Est-ce que tu connaissais déjà le « récit du voyage vers le nouveau monde » ? »

\- « J'en ai entendu parler vaguement. Mais le livre est introuvable de nos jours et personne ne sait vraiment ce dont il parle… »

\- « Est-ce que tu as commencé à le lire ? »

K n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il l'avait dévoré en une journée. Il ne voulait pas que Lucifer éprouve la satisfaction d'avoir deviné ses gouts littéraires.

\- « Tu es en train de rougir… » constata le vampire.

K se crispa d'avantage.

\- « Je. Ne. Rougis. Pas ! »

\- « Tu vois, tu es stressé au possible. Détends-toi. Je suis certain tu passerais une merveilleuse soirée si tu ne te forçais pas à jouer à la reine des glaces. »

\- « Je ne me force pas, je SUIS une reine des glaces quand je suis en territoire ennemi. »

Là, Lucifer s'arrêta net et pris une grande inspiration. Il saisit K, le plaqua contre un mur et lui saisit le menton pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tous les membres de la brigade que tu as rencontré jusqu'à présent se tuent à essayer de te faire comprendre qu'ils sont prêts à t'accueillir dans la famille. Un peu de considération pour leurs efforts serait apprécié. C'est quand même pas croyable, tu te comporte plus en fantôme tourmenté que les membres revenants de la Brigade Fantôme. »

Le cœur de K battait à cent à l'heure. Le corps du vampire était si près de lui, son visage à seulement une trentaine de centimètres du sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme les ténèbres et pourtant ils brillaient, brillaient… Il se remémorait les doigts du démon sur son corps et l'instant où il était persuadé qu'il allait le souiller. Etrangement, ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur ou du dégoût qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il n'arrivait pas à définir cette étrange sensation qui parcourait son corps…

Lucifer réalisa qu'il troublait son invité et finit par le lâcher.

\- « Mes excuses pour ce petit emportement. Continuons la visite. »

K le suivit, plein d'appréhension. Il admettait qu'il avait peut-être une part de responsabilité dans la soudaine perte de contrôle du vampire, mais il lui semblait tout de même que le démon était beaucoup moins doux et maître de lui qu'il le prétendait.

Lucifer finit par relancer la conversation des livres. K, ne voulant pas énerver à nouveau son hôte, répondit à ses questions. Le « récit du voyage vers le nouveau monde » le laissait perplexe. C'était à ce jour le seul livre au monde qui parlait du continent obscur, cette mystérieuse terre originelle dont les humains avaient été chassés dans les temps bibliques. Les terres décrites dans le livre n'avaient rien du jardin d'Eden décrit dans le livre. C'était plutôt l'enfer. La nature, la faune, la flore, tout y était conçu pour anéantir les humains. Cela correspondait vraiment à la vision du monde dans la mythologie Kuruta. K se demandait si Don Freecss avait connu son clan.

\- « Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle l'église a fait interdire le livre. Je me rappelle encore, quand j'étais adolescent, que des troupes inquisitrices étaient venues incendier la bibliothèque de mon village ainsi que les moines et bibliothécaires qui s'en occupaient à cause de la présence de ce livre. Les inquisiteurs disaient que c'était le livre du diable et qu'il allait attirer le malheur sur toute la population. En détruisant ce lieu corrompu, nous allions redevenir des hommes purs, pour autant que nous faisions acte de repentance, en faisant des dons aux œuvres de l'église, le jeun, actes de service… Un mois plus tard, les vampires attaquaient le village et ma vie a changé pour toujours. »

K ne répondit pas. Parler religion était un sujet sensible qu'il préférait éviter. Les chrétiens revendiquaient détenir la source de la grâce. Depuis le début de la guerre contre les vampires, ils affirmaient que seule la fois dans le seigneur pouvaient donner le pouvoir de repousser les créatures de la nuit. Et en quelques décennies, la sélection avait fait son œuvre, 90% de la civilisation humaine était à présent chrétienne. K avait quelques doutes sur la nature de la grâce mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques en critiquant la foi catholique.

\- « Et penses-tu qu'il y a un lien entre la destruction de la bibliothèque et l'attaque des vampires ? »

\- « Ils n'avaient jamais attaqué avant. Et quand les vampires furent là, personne n'avait de pouvoirs assez puissants que pour les repousser. Je n'ai vu aucun inquisiteur ni aucun de leurs paladins pourfendre un vampire. C'était le contraire. Les vampires nous ont forcés à les regarder mourir les uns après les autres. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que l'église chrétienne nous avait menti depuis le début et qu'ils étaient parfaitement incapables de nous protéger contre la menace. »

\- « Et tu le penses toujours après tout ce temps ? Il me semble qu'il y a tout de même de moins en moins de nids… »

\- « Et tu t'imagines que c'est grâce à l'Eglise ? Alors que tu écris dans ton journal que les inquisiteurs et les membres du clergé passent leurs temps à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'Association et que tu les trouves déconnectés de la réalité ? »

\- « Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire dire quelque chose d'hérétique. »

\- « Ton journal est un ramassis d'hérésie. Tu n'es même pas chrétien à la base. Tu te sers pourtant merveilleusement bien de la grâce. »

\- « J'ai reçu le sacrement du chevalier peut de temps après avoir réussi l'examen d'admission des Hunters. J'ai acquis la grâce après ce sacrement. »

\- « Mais pourrais-tu jurer que tu ne le possédais pas avant sans le savoir? »

\- « Je ne répondrais plus à aucune question concernant ce sujet. »

Lucifer n'insista pas. Il retourna aux livres. « Lorsque j'ai pris le contrôle du Ryuseï et que j'ai commencé à y mettre de l'ordre, j'ai découvert que certains habitants avaient, au cours des siècles, récupéré beaucoup de livres parmi les déchets. Peu d'habitants savaient lire, mais ils avaient fait un énorme travail pour réparer les livres, les compléter, les archiver… J'ai vite eu envie de développer l'initiative… »

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte.

\- « Ferme les yeux. »

K lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Lucifer sourit.

\- « C'est juste pour la surprise. Je te dirai quand les rouvrir. »

K finit par obtempérer. Le vampire lui prit la main. Le jeune homme entendit la porte grincer et se sentit guidé à l'intérieur. Il y eu des voix. Il reconnu celles de Sharnalk et de Shizuku-dono.

\- « Tu peux regarder, » signala le seigneur des vampires.

K ouvrit les yeux et fut stupéfait. Devant lui se tenait la plus impressionnante et la plus étrange des bibliothèques.


	9. Chapitre 9: panique

**Bonsoir à tous. Il est 1h20 du matin et j'ai enfin fini le chapitre.**

 **A force d'écrire et de développer l'histoire, je constate que l'histoire commence un peu à différer du scénario de base que j'avais écrit, et je pense que c'est en mieux. Dans mon idée de base, j'aurai du aborder de vraies scènes x depuis un ou deux chapitres déjà, mais dans la mesure où Kuroro veut s'emparer du coeur de Kurapika et non seulement de son corps, il va devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et prendre des risques.**

 **Je me délecte aussi des nouveaux chapitres tout frais d'HxH et je ne sais pas me retenir d'aller lire les spoils avant la sortie officielle des chapitres. Togashi rend son histoire vraiment captivante et je stresse à fond pour mes équipes princières préférées. Je demande une minute de silence pour Kacho.**

 **Chapitre 9 : panique**

 _« Le rituel pour obtenir la grâce consiste en une sorte de baptême. Le baptisé s'immerge nu dans un bassin et nage à travers un conduit jusqu'à un autre bassin situé dans un autre bâtiment situé de l'autre côté du sanctuaire. Il est important d'avoir un bon souffle pour réussir cette épreuve qui symbolise à la fois la renaissance, la purification et la force du corps ainsi que celle de l'âme. Pour la force, c'est assez simple, il faut savoir nager une trentaine de mètres sous l'eau sans aucune possibilité de remonter à la surface avant la destination. Un tel défit nécessite des capacités physiques et psychologiques indéniables. De la même façon, vu que le postulant risque la mort dans cette épreuve, le fait de le voir ressortir vivant de l'autre côté du conduit symbolise la mort et la résurrection et du coup, avec une nouvelle vie, toute action commise lors de la vie précédente ne compte plus. Après cette épreuve, les postulants commencent leur initiation, et cela commence par une avalanche de théories, de consignes et de règles. Les plus importantes sont les dix commandements issus de l'ancien testament : « tu ne tueras pas. Tu ne porteras pas de faux témoignages, tu ne convoiteras pas le bien d'autrui, etc., » Une notion qui revient à travers toutes les formations concerne la … reproduction. Tous mes professeurs ont abordé le sujet et tous ont signifié que le sexe devait être mis de côté dans notre profession car il représentait un trop grand risque de pécher._

 _En correction aux dernières statistiques que j'ai mentionnées à propos des VH ayant perdu leur grâce (qui datent de l'année dernière), il semblerait que cette année, le taux de victimes dans nos grangs du péché de luxure est en réalité de 40% (8 hommes sur 20). Les chiffres changent de mois en mois et selon qu'elles soient menées par l'association ou l'inquisition. Mais en me basant sur mes observations, dès qu'un vampire hunter cède à la luxure, le malheur s'abat sur lui. Le premier exemple qui me vient sous la main est Gin Freecs, le père de Gon. Nous ne savons toujours absolument rien de son épouse. Il a confié son fils à sa cousine quand ce dernier avait entre deux et trois ans et après quelques années d'errances, il disparut à tout jamais sur l'ile mystérieuse de Greed Island. A-t-il toujours la grâce ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Si oui, pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu voir son fils depuis tout ce temps ?_

 _J'ai déjà parlé du cas du hunter capturé par lady Morena. Mais il est loin d'être le seul. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les vampires féminins sont beaucoup plus difficiles à éliminer que les masculins. Elles savent que la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'un vampire hunter est d'arriver à lui faire perdre sa grâce et les séduire pour les faire pécher par luxure. Elles ont redoutablement perfectionné leur numéro de séduction. Dans la mesure où 70% des rangs de l'association est composé d'hommes, elles sont bien plus dangereuses que leurs comparses masculins. C'est la raison pour laquelle je jure de rester abstinent à vie. Je n'aimerai jamais et je ne serais jamais tenté par la chair._

 _Journal de K._

K fit des rêves captivants cette nuit-là. Il était de retour dans la fantastique bibliothèque, les livres étaient enchantés et étaient des portails vers d'autres mondes. Il vivait d'étranges aventures, Shizuku dormait dans un lit fait de livres, S et Bonorenof essayaient de l'aider en lui donnant des explications ou des potions magiques. Et Lucifer jouait au loup avec lui. Il se cachait derrière les étagères, et sortait de nulle part pour essayer de lui voler des baisers. K devait utiliser les portes dimensionnelles cachées dans les livres pour lui échapper. Quand le vampire parvint enfin à le capturer, le coincer contre un mur et enfin presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, K se réveilla.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Son corps était en ébullition comme cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et ensuite, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans le bas de son corps. A sa grande horreur, il réalisa que son attribut masculin était en érection. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver comme ça pendant un rêve, pas un rêve où le vampire qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur essayait d'abuser de lui. Il se sentait soudainement sale et honteux. Son corps le trahissait. En un instant, il se mit à paniquer. Et s'il avait perdu la grâce ? Il voulu se lever et réalisa qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour son membre. Il était de plus en plus paniqué. On lui avait bien appris de façon théorique à un certain stade de sa formation de chasseur de vampires comment gérer cet embarrassant type de situation, mais il ne l'avait jamais mis en pratique. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par la chose jusqu'ici et ne voulait pas s'y risquer.

La mort dans l'âme, il se rendit à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entreprit d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée dans son membre. Qu'est-ce que le professeur avait dit déjà ? Toucher l'engin de façon à en tirer le plus de plaisir possible ? Penser à des choses, des personnes qui pourraient stimuler le plaisir ? Mais à quoi pouvait-il penser ? Il se remémora la soirée de la veille qui avait clairement influencé son rêve. La bibliothèque du château était la plus fantastique que K avait jamais vu. Toutes les étagères étaient faites d'éléments recyclés de la décharge. Les escaliers étaient un assemblage de différentes pièces de rampes, de l'escalier de métal. Les étagères étaient une fusion de différentes armoires. K pouvait voir que les planches, d'un côté à l'autre de la rangée n'étaient pas de la même épaisseur ou du même bois. Du coup, il avait l'impression que chaque élément du mobilier avait sa propre histoire. Et la pièce était vaste. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de milliers d'ouvrages à l'intérieur. Cela devrait prendre une éternité de tout lire.

Ensuite, il vit que S et Shizuku étaient également dans la bibliothèque, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur un grand divan et enveloppés dans une couverture. Shizuku avait un livre à la main et faisait la lecture à son amoureux qui l'enlaçait chaleureusement… K sentit son estomac se nouer d'une étrange manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il devait admettre que les deux tourtereaux semblaient partager une grande complicité et affection mutuelle. Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il éprouvait de l'envie. Ils avaient l'air tout les deux tellement bien ensemble. K éprouvait soudainement le désir d'avoir une personne près de lui avec qui partager de tels moments d'intimité et se sentir soutenu dans cette période de captivité. Dans la salle de bain, la main du vampire hunter s'activait et ses régions vitales s'échauffaient.

Problème, contrairement à S, il n'avait personne pour tenir le rôle de Shizuku. Ses amis étaient loin d'ici. Et de plus, le fait de s'imaginer tenant Gon dans ses bras le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la même chose, pas le même type de relation. Il pensa à Léorio qui avait finit par choisir d'entrer dans un ordre monastique hospitalier. Il était certainement le meilleur ami de K et ce dernier l'avait déjà serré dans ses bras à plusieurs reprises pour le réconforter. Juste en imaginant la présence et la voix réconfortante de Léorio réchauffaient son cœur, mais cela n'aidait pas K à régler son petit problème naturel.

Que c'était embarrassant. Lors de l'entrainement à la « libération » de ces pulsions, le professeur avait bien expliqué que penser à une personne « spéciale » pouvait aider à le soulager de cette tension sexuelle. Mais penser au moine guérisseur n'aidait pas. Au contraire. K sentait son estomac se crisper de façon désagréable, comme si son corps désapprouvait cette idée. Pas Léorio… mais qui alors ?

Ses pensées revinrent à la suite de la soirée. Lucifer l'avait autorisé à se promener parmi les étagères et se choisir un livre. K avait fini par trouver une série de tomes parlant de la civilisation des navigateurs, un peuple qui régnait sur un gigantesque archipel il y a près de neuf-cent ans. Mais alors qu'il feuilletait un des livres, il s'était coupé le doigt à une des pages. Lucifer était apparu en un instant et avait saisit sa main. « Je peux me retenir de te mordre, mais tu ne peux pas me refuser ça. »

Et il avait commencé à lécher la blessure du bout de sa langue.

Le membre entre les mains de Kurapika reprit de la vigueur. K pesta. Evidement, il fallait qu'il pense à ce maudit vampire qui le poursuivait nuit et jour de ses avances pour qu'il puisse se libérer. Il se rappela les derniers instants de son rêve où leurs corps s'étaient touchés, où le vampire avait fini par l'embrasser. Quelques images plus crues plus tard, K était enfin délivré de son problème pour son plus grand soulagement et sa plus grande mortification. Il avait utilisé l'image de l'assassin de son clan pour se masturber. Était-il possible de commettre pire offense aux morts ? Il était indigne désormais d'être un chasseur de vampires. Une telle chose devait lui avoir couté la grâce. Sa carrière était définitivement fichue.

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et Pakunoda demander où il se trouvait. Le garçon répondit depuis la salle de bain qu'il n'était pas présentable. La femme lui rappela de prendre les médicaments prescrits par le sorcier de la forêt verte et sortit. K acquiesça et une fois seul, il fit couler de l'eau dans sa bassine et entreprit de faire une toilette sèche. Apparement, le ryuseï avait des difficultés à s'approvisionner en eau non-polluée. D'après Lucifer, le palais était alimenté par une nappe phréatique située à une dizaine de kilomètres de là, et l'usage de cette source était donc limité. K devait utiliser le bain le moins possible. Une fois propre et habillé, K revint dans la chambre pour découvrir son repas ainsi qu'un mot de la part de S et Shizuku. Ils disaient qu'ils repasseraient le voir aujourd'hui car ils avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Cela piqua la curiosité du jeune homme.

Les heures passèrent. K avait fini le livre des aventures du baron vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il s'apprêtait à enchainer sur un livre de Jules Bernes quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Shizuku-Dono toujours vêtue de son kimono noir. Elle utilisait une canne pour se déplacer. Le hunter s'empressa de l'allonger sur le canapé.

\- « Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-il.

\- « Fatiguée, très fatiguée. J'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai du mal à respirer. »

K se tut. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à la faire changer d'avis. Elle voulait devenir un vampire.

\- « Reste bien allongée surtout. Te redresser ne ferait qu'accentuer l'effet d'anémie. »

\- « Tu sais comment te soigner en cas de morsure ? Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais été mordu. »

\- « Je suis chasseur de vampire, j'ai du aider des centaines de personnes mordues contre leur gré et luttant pour vivre. »

\- « Ah… Et comment ils font ? »

\- « Cela t'intéresse tout d'un coup ? Je croyais que tu voulais devenir un vampire le plus vite possible. »

\- « Et bien justement, Sharnalk et moi en avons discuté. Tu nous a fait envisager un autre avenir. »

Le cœur de K fit un bon. Elle renonçait à devenir un vampire ?

\- « Nous avons finalement décidé que nous aurions des enfants d'abord. Du coup, j'ai eu une transfusion sanguine ce matin, j'ai pris des comprimés de fer et je mange à ma faim.»

Des enfants… le seigneur soit loué, la vie avait triomphé ! Shizuku resterait humaine encore quelques temps.

\- « C'est fantastique. Je suis très heureux pour vous, » répondit le blond avec euphémisme.

\- « Nous avons aussi eu la bénédiction du boss. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attend en tant que maman. Et ce seront des dhampires que je vais élever. »

\- « Il y a certainement des livres dans votre bibliothèque qui parlent du sujet. »

\- « Hmmm… »

La jeune fille était pensive.

\- « Dis, Kurapika… »

K se sentit nerveux. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire appeler par son prénom. C'était quelque chose de très intime. Il n'y avait que ses plus proches amis qui pouvaient l'appeler ainsi : Gon, Killua et Léorio. Avec tous les autres, il tenait à maintenir une distance professionnelle.

La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte de la crispation de son adversaire et continua.

\- « … toi et Kuroro pensez-vous avoir des enfants ? »

Le teint de K vira à un rouge presque aussi éclatant que celui de ses yeux.

\- « Shizuku-dono, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de sortir avec ce type. Et je suis un homme, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. »

\- « Un homme ? Mais tu les traits si délicats… »

Pas encore ce type de commentaire ! Il fallait changer de sujet de conversation.

\- « Tu aimes lire ? »

\- « Uh ? »

\- « Hier soir, tu étais en train de faire la lecture à S. .»

\- « Tu peux l'appeler Sharnalk, tu sais. Oui, je lui lisais un recueil de haïku de mon pays natal. J'aime surtout la poésie… »

La conversation s'orienta donc un moment sur les livres, mais la jeune fille finit par revenir à la charge avec ses projets d'avenir.

\- « Dis, lorsque tu repartiras, tu pourras me rendre un service ? »

K voyait de moins en moins comment il pourrait s'échapper de cet endroit, mais il invita la jeune fille à continuer.

\- « … il faudrait transmettre un message de ma part à mes parents, histoire qu'ils gardent un bon souvenir de moi. »

\- « Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas et leur dire que tu as décidé d'épouser un hors-la-loi vampire. Je suis payé pour te ramener vivante ou, dans le cas ou tu deviendrais un vampire, de te tuer. »

\- « Tu ne pourrais pas simplement dire que tu m'as tué ? Je te donnerais un bijou familial pour te justifier. Tout ce que tu devras ajouter, c'est que je pense encore à eux et que je les aime malgré tout. »

D'accord, ce n'était pas un message très diplomatique. Il allait certainement modifier le texte. Mais tout ceci commençait à lui inspirer un nouveau plan d'évasion, pourvu qu'il parvienne à convaincre la jeune fille de l'aider à s'enfuir. Mais comment la persuader ?

La conversation continua jusqu'au soir. Pakunoda arriva accompagnée de Bonorenof. Les deux hommes s'isolèrent dans la salle de bain pour examiner l'évolution des blessures.

\- « On dirait que cela se stabilise. Et tes plaies cicatrisent, lentement certes, mais cela avance. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'elles soient toutes superficielles. Si tout va bien, tu vas juste t'en tirer avec des cicatrices. »

En se rhabillant, K l'interrogea.

\- « A ton avis, cela prendra combien de temps ? »

\- « Sauf imprévu, d'ici dix jours, tu pourras te passer de bandages et de traitements. L'important est de ne pas te forcer. Pour les champignons, je ne sais toujours pas… »

K se dit qu'il avait dix jours pour arriver à s'enfuir. Il se doutait bien que lorsque Lucifer aurait la confirmation que ses blessures étaient guéries, il utiliserait des méthodes beaucoup plus radicales pour obtenir sa virginité. Il avait même peur de sa prochaine rencontre avec le vampire. Il se rappelait encore le démon léchant son doigt. Quelle forme d'harcèlement utiliserait-il aujourd'hui ? Il se rappela l'embarras dans lequel il avait été plongé le matin, à quel point il s'était sentit sale. Il sentait son estomac se nouer. Il avait des nausées. Le sorcier remarqua tout de suite le malaise du garçon et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. K essaya de nier, mais l'angoisse ne cessait de monter. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Lucifer allait revenir à la charge ce soir. Le sorcier, comprenant que la crise ne relevait pas de ses compétences, appela Pakunoda.

La femme saisit les mains du garçon et fit signe à son collègue qu'il pouvait partir. Elle s'occuperait du reste. Une fois seuls, elle le serra contre elle en lui donnant des instructions pour contrôler sa respiration. Elle avait une voix très douce et réconfortante, elle parvint à l'apaiser. Et puis, elle finit par lui demander si quelque chose lui faisait peur. K répondit par un rire nerveux.

\- « Mon pire ennemi me retient prisonnier dans sa tanière, me signifie jour après jour qu'il a l'intention d'abuser de moi et tu me demandes si j'ai peur de quelque chose ? »

La femme resta silencieuse quelques instants.

\- « Si tu me le permet, je lui parlerais et lui suggérerai de changer de méthode. »

\- « Et s'il change de méthode pour quelque chose d'encore plus direct et agressif ? »

\- « Il ne le fera pas. Il veut gagner ton affection, mais s'y prend maladroitement car il affronte un cas de figure qui ne s'est jamais présenté à lui auparavant»

\- « Il ne mérite pas mon affection ! »

\- « D'accord, j'entends que pour l'instant, tu éprouves beaucoup trop de ressentiments et de craintes que pour accepter de commencer une relation de ce genre. »

Elle avait reformulé ses pensées d'une façon plutôt correcte. Elle continua :

\- « Veux-tu que je t'aide ? »

\- « Quel genre d'aide peux-tu donner ? Moi, ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est de me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et de Lucifer. »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à convaincre mon chef de te laisser partir sans rien en échange, mais je peux essayer. »

Dans la pièce d'à côté, il y eu du bruit. Sharnalk venait d'arriver. K l'entendit demander à Shizuku où il se trouvait et cette dernière répondre avec son tact habituel « Il est en train de craquer dans la salle de bain. Pakunoda est avec lui. » L'ancien hunter convainquit son amoureuse qu'il valait mieux les laisser tranquilles. K les entendit quitter la pièce.

Une fois la pièce replongée dans le silence, le hunter et la femme reprirent leur conversation.

\- « Tu vas vraiment essayer de le convaincre de me laisser tranquille ? »

\- « Je vois bien que votre relation n'ira nulle part dans le contexte actuel. Je suis mariée et heureuse en couple depuis maintenant 8 ans. J'ai ma conception d'une vie amoureuse saine. Je trouve juste que vous méritez mieux tout les deux. »

K poussa un profond soupir de soulagement de se sentir enfin compris.

\- « Je vais y aller. Profite de ton repas. »

Le garçon eu un bref instant de panique. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec le seigneur des vampires. Elle lui serra une dernière fois les mains.

\- « Je peux au moins l'empêcher de venir t'embêter ce soir. Prends ton repas et détend-toi.»

Elle le salua et partit à son tour.

Lucifer ne vint pas cette nuit-là.


	10. Chapitre 10: une nouvelle proposition

**Bonjour tout le monde et désolée pour le retard. Il y a dix jours, je pensais sincèrement arriver à finir le texte pour mercredi passé, mais ensuite, des merdes sont tombées les unes à la suite des autres, maladie, invasion d'asticots dans la cuisine, etc. ... Et bref, je n'ai pu finir le chapitre que ce week-end. Après avoir confié la relecture à ma lectrice bêta Aesclepia (merci beaucoup), voici ce que cela donne.**

 **Alors oui, la rose du Jugement est la version "castlevania" de la rose miniature.**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment en compagnie d'un K incapable de comprendre que toutes ses pulsions sexuelles refoulées depuis toujours viennent de s'éveiller.**

 **Chapitre 10 : Une autre proposition**

 _« La rose du jugement_

 _Sur les côtes de la Gallia Armorica, une des régions côtières du Pays d'Auvergnia, une légende se transmet depuis plus de mille ans. Il y avait autrefois une grande ville prospère installée en bord de mer. Elle s'appelait Ker-Ys. Mais une terrible calamité s'abattit sur la ville et elle disparut subitement. Là où elle avait été construite ne restait qu'une grande baie inondée qui porte aujourd'hui son nom, bien qu'aucune fouille sous-marine n'ait jamais pu prouver son existence. De nombreuses versions de sa destruction existent : un glissement de terrain lorsque les habitants ont cherché à construire une cathédrale au mauvais endroit, un tremblement de terre, des démons… la dernière en date est une variante de celle des démons et a été popularisée par un inquisiteur il y a près de 70 ans, peu de temps après la catastrophe de Grésit._

 _Dans un discours lors d'une messe en plein air puis dans un livre, il expliquait que des siècles plus tôt, des démons s'étaient infiltrés dans la ville en se déguisant en humains et l'avaient pervertie, faisant d'elle le tout premier nid de vampire de l'histoire. Dieu, voyant que la cité était perdue, envoya un de ses archanges l'anéantir avant que le mal ne se répande dans le reste du pays. La créature céleste s'introduisit en ville sous les traits d'une paysanne tenant un panier de roses parfumées. Les gardes, humains acquis à la cause des vampires la laissèrent passer car ils supposaient que leurs seigneurs apprécieraient ce genre de visite. Les démons étaient effectivement ravis car ils n'avaient jamais vu d'aussi belles roses avec un parfum aussi agréable. La paysanne offrit de leur en planter un buisson en échange d'un sac d'or. Ils acceptèrent et la jeune fille s'exécuta. Mais la graine qu'elle planta était en réalité le jugement de Dieu et très vite, la plante grimpa jusqu'aux nuages et ses racines s'étendirent sur et sous toute la ville. Le sol s'effondra, entrainant les humains, vampires, animaux, bâtiments, absolument tout dans les abîmes de l'enfer._

 _L'inquisiteur avait ensuite sorti une graine d'une couleur étrange et avait clamé que le seigneur leur avait octroyé le même pouvoir pour débarrasser le monde du fléau. Il avait désigné une ville qu'il considérait comme perdue. C'était une ville dans l'Est du pays, où se trouvaient de nombreux charbonnages. La menace des vampires avait causé la fermeture de nombreuses mines et la pauvreté et la criminalité y avaient grimpé en flèche. Deux semaines après le discours, les deux tiers de la ville en question s'étaient effondrés dans un immense cratère, tuant des milliers de gens. Depuis, la terre entière craint la rose du jugement, l'arme secrète de l'inquisition, l'armée de Dieu._

 _Officiellement, la rose du jugement a été utilisée trois fois depuis le discours de l'inquisiteur, mais j'ai des doutes sur la véracité de leurs propos. Trois fois en 70 ans, alors que l'humanité était plongée dans le désespoir… Nous n'avons jamais eu aucune image, aucun témoignage de survivants de ces destructions, juste des « calderas » géantes. Le sol des trois cités détruites était constitué de gruyère : les mines de Bernissart, les carrières de Syracuse et à l'autre bout de la planète, Naha (l'île entière est un ancien récif de corail percé d'une multitude de grottes). De puissantes bombes placées au bon endroit auraient parfaitement pu avoir le même résultat. Et l'usage que l'inquisition fait de cette arme tient plus du bluff et de la dissuasion que de l'arme miracle qui purifie le monde. S'ils avaient vraiment voulu se débarrasser des vampires, vu leur tendance facile à condamner des innocents, je pense qu'avec une rose du jugement dans les mains, cela fait des décennies qu'ils l'auraient utilisée contre des lieux comme la tour céleste ou de petits nids de rang B et C._

 _Pour moi, il est clair que cette rose du jugement n'existe pas. C'est un coup de bluff pour contrôler la population et intimider les Etats. Aucun pays ne voudrait voir une de ses grandes villes disparaître dans les abîmes de la terre, quand bien même cette ville serait envahie par la délinquance ou les démons._

 _Journal de K. »_

Même si Lucifer n'était pas venu en personne cette nuit-là, il était tout de même encore présent dans les « cauchemars » de K. Le hunter blond avait à nouveau fait un rêve érotique. Il était attaché sur cette horrible table dans ce maudit donjon bdsm et le vampire touchait les parties les plus intimes de son corps. Le pire dans cette histoire était que lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, il trouva ses « régions vitales » dans un état encore plus nécessiteux que la veille. Son corps en voulait plus.

Tout en pestant, K dut utiliser la même méthode humiliante que la veille pour se calmer : penser à ce maudit vampire. Il visualisa plusieurs situations plus dégoutantes les unes que les autre, mais celle qui lui apporta la délivrance était celle où Lucifer s'occupait lui-même de son problème d'érection. Le souvenir de cette langue froide… cette fois-ci, K ne put réprimer le cri de jouissance lorsque sa semence sortit telle un geyser. Il se sentait plus sale et honteux que jamais. Il se perdait dans la luxure. Jamais son corps n'avait eu ce genre de comportement avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Peut-être que ce maudit vampire lui avait jeté un sort… Oui, cela devait être ça. De nombreux vampires avaient le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits. C'était ainsi qu'ils attiraient leurs proies hors des lieux où ils étaient en sécurité. Lucifer devait lui envoyer ces rêves sataniques afin de le pervertir et de le pousser à se donner à lui. Ce pervers était décidément prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Il était vraiment abject.

Lorsque Pakunoda arriva pour lui apporter son petit déjeuner, K était toujours furieux contre Lucifer pour cette immonde torture charnelle. Elle remarqua son humeur et demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Il se passe qu'à défaut de venir me harceler en personne, Lucifer le fait à présent par rêves interposés. »

Elle eut l'air étonné.

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Il m'agresse dans mes rêves. Et ne me dit pas que ce « n'est qu'un rêve ». Je sais très bien que c'est un pouvoir commun chez les vampires de contrôler leurs victimes et de provoquer du somnambulisme chez eux. J'ai vu ces pouvoirs à l'œuvre. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour K, ce silence correspondait à un aveu.

\- « En quoi consistent ces agressions ? »

K rougit. Pakunoda retint un sourire avec la plus grande difficulté.

\- « Le genre où il obtient ce qu'il veut », grommela le jeune homme.

Paku s'amusait de plus en plus, mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas le montrer. Elle répondit.

\- « Il a effectivement le pouvoir d'interférer à travers les rêves des gens, mais je suis certaine qu'il n'en a pas fait usage sur toi. »

\- « Moi, je crois qu'il en est parfaitement capable. Il doit faire une figurine d'argile à mon effigie, avec mon sang, mes cheveux et des vêtements qui m'appartiennent et il a eu tout le temps de le faire lorsque j'étais blessé et inconscient au moment de ma capture. »

\- « Sauf que la confection d'une telle poupée prend au minimum un mois à réaliser. Les étapes de sa réalisation doivent suivre le calendrier lunaire. Tu seras d'accord pour dire qu'il ignorait ton existence il y a une semaine encore. Si tu rêves de cochonneries, je suis désolée de te le dire, mais cela vient de toi. Ton cerveau essaye de faire le ménage dans les derniers événements qui ont marqué ta vie. Le boss t'a fait une certaine impression et ton subconscient joue avec ça. »

K n'aimait pas cette explication justement parce qu'elle était plausible et qu'il ne voulait pas voir en Lucifer autre chose qu'un monstre manipulateur et lubrique. Et de plus, il était impossible que son corps réagisse de cette manière à des rêves aussi répugnants de façon naturelle. Il n'était pas et ne serait jamais attiré par des vampires de sexe masculin.

La femme eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister, mais elle avait autre chose en tête.

\- « Au fait, le boss a justement dit qu'à condition que mon mari et moi t'escortions, tu pouvais sortir de ta chambre. »

\- « En quel honneur ? »

\- « Il souhaite que tu découvres les terres sur lesquelles il règne. »

Toujours ce projet de le faire intégrer la brigade fantôme, le groupe qui avait massacré sa famille et tant d'autres innocents. Il était absolument hors de question de participer à de telles atrocités. Il ne tuait pas les humains et il ne volait pas non plus. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une occasion d'observer les environs et de planifier sa fuite. Il accepta donc l'invitation de Paku.

Une heure plus tard, habillé de la tenue « Minas Tirith », K était enfin à l'air libre, flanqué de Phinks qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, certainement pour le tenir à l'œil. Le hunter n'était pas libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le couple avait décidé de commencer la promenade dans le quartier « recyclage » de la ville. Phinks expliqua que c'était ici que tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à récupérer de la décharge recevait une seconde vie.

K vit d'abord les « ateliers de couture ». Tous les textiles récupérés dans la décharge y étaient transformés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qu'on pouvait encore appeler « vêtement » était ajusté par des couturiers pour devenir une nouvelle tenue sur mesure. Les autres tissus pouvaient être dépecés en morceaux de différentes tailles pour servir à compléter d'autres vêtements, servir de rembourrage ou encore, ces restes étaient réduits à l'état de fibres que l'on teintait, filait et tissait pour faire de nouveaux fils et étoffes (un bâtiment entier était composé de métiers à tisser archaïques).

Ensuite, ce furent les ateliers de menuiserie et d'ébénisterie. Ici, c'étaient les déchets de bois qui étaient exploités jusqu'au moindre copeau.

Après vint le tour du métal.

Phinks de répéter cette fameuse phrase qui devait décidément être la devise de la ville « Nous acceptons tout, alors ne nous reprenez rien ». K était pour le moins impressionné. Qui aurait cru dans le reste du monde que la mystérieuse ville décharge abandonnée à son sort, supposée être l'endroit le plus misérable de la terre, battait les nations les plus avancées sur le plan du recyclage ?

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui devait être une immense usine en rénovation.

\- « Que projetez-vous de faire ici ? » demanda K par pure curiosité.

\- « Recyclage de plastique. Nous avons réussi à nous approprier la technologie, mais nous devons adapter le bâtiment en conséquence. »

K fronça les sourcils.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « approprier » la technologie ? On dit « acquérir » ou « développer » d'habitude. »

\- « Oh, kidnapper deux ou trois spécialistes, voler quelques machines. Ce n'est pas comme si des sociétés humaines allaient accepter d'installer des usines de recyclage dans la décharge des exclus de l'humanité. Nous sommes obligés d'aller les chercher. »

K n'était pas sûr d'aimer cette conversation. Était-elle en train d'insinuer qu'en plus de leurs massacres de villages entiers, de pillages de musées, de ventes aux enchères et de manoirs, ils pratiquaient aussi l'espionnage industriel ? K n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'attaque sur des laboratoires ou usines.

Une fois de plus, Pakunoda semblait lire dans ses pensées.

\- « Nous ne signons pas ces expéditions-là. Nous faisons passer cela pour des disparitions banales et des accidents d'usine. Un petit incendie, une petite explosion quand il n'y a personne sur les lieux. Nous évitons les morts pour éviter d'attirer inutilement de l'attention des polices du monde entier. »

\- « La brigade fantôme n'attire pas l'attention, vraiment ? »

\- « Personne avant toi n'a jamais pu lier la brigade au Ryuseï, et il en sera toujours de même.»

\- « Jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous se fasse coincer avec son beau tatouage en forme d'araignée et dans un mauvais choix de mots révèle qu'il vient d'ici. Et c'est déjà trop tard pour me faire taire. Entre le moment où j'ai vaincu Uvo et où j'ai été envoyé ici, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon rapport au QG des hunters et de faire un résumé de notre conversation. »

Il n'osa pas ajouter qu'il avait envoyé un message depuis la tour de contrôle de la cité. Sa première tirade avait déjà fait son effet. Le teint de Paku avait pâli et Phinks avait poussé un juron.

Le grand baraqué avait attrapé le jeune homme par les épaules et l'avait forcé à se mettre à genoux.

\- « Tu vas leur envoyer un message pour leur dire que tu t'étais trompé, qu'il n'y a pas de vampires et encore moins de brigade fantôme au Ryuseï ! »

\- « Phinks, stop ! » s'écria son épouse.

\- « Paku, il… »

\- « Pas comme ça. Lâche-le. »

L'homme finit par obéir. K se redressa en se massant les épaules. Ce type avait une sacrée poigne. La femme décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au palais. La conversation ne devait pas être entendue de tout le monde.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient au sommet de la plus haute tour du bâtiment. Pakunoda commença sa plaidoirie.

\- « Kurapika, regarde notre cité et réfléchit un instant. Que se passera-t-il quand les Emirats de Glam ou le V5 apprendront que cet endroit supposé être conçu pour isoler une communauté de marginaux est en réalité un nid de vampires et qu'ils disposent d'une industrie beaucoup développée que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient ? »

K ne répondit pas. Il s'imaginait bien que les politiciens, dans un premier temps, seraient dans le déni, puis céderaient à la panique.

\- « Ils voudront certainement se débarrasser de la menace, mais un nid de vampire ne se détruit pas comme ça, » conclut K.

\- « Non, cela ne se détruit pas comme ça. Ils n'arriveront certainement pas à bout des vampires avec une armée d'humains ou de vampires hunters. Mais qu'en est-il des civils, de tous les humains non-mordus ? Plus de six millions d'êtres humains vivent ici. Ils seront victimes de balles perdues ou pire, de bombardements. Et je ne parle même pas du cas de figure où l'inquisition s'en mêle. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'ils fassent le ménage à coup de rose du jugement. »

\- « La rose du jugement est un bluff ! » la coupa K. « Elle n'existe pas. Des fanatiques de l'inquisition ont lancé cette rumeur pour galvaniser leurs troupes et pousser les foules au repentir. Elle n'a jamais explosé. Les légendes concernant la destruction de la ville d'Ys existent depuis mille ans déjà. Le coup de sa destruction par l'arme miracle de l'église n'en n'est qu'une de plus. »

Le hunter entendit Phinks pousser un soupir de soulagement. Pakunoda, elle, n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

\- « Ils font trop souvent allusion à cette rose pour que cela ne soit qu'une simple mise en scène. »

\- « C'est tout le principe du bluff ! Et les villes dont ils ont prétendu faire des exemples avaient du gruyère pour sous-sol. Il suffisait de placer quelques bombes au bon endroit. Je me répète, mais la rose du jugement n'existe pas. »

A part ça, K était plutôt surpris d'avoir découvert que la brigade fantôme craignait d'avantage les humains lambda que les hunters. Il était étonné tout court que cette bande de voleurs démoniaques ait quelque chose à protéger. Et il réalisa qu'il venait de découvrir leur point faible. Il devait savoir l'exploiter.

\- « Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez peur de ne pas êtres capables de protéger les habitants de la cité contre les armes humaines conventionnelles ? »

\- « Si les hommes ajoutent des bombes ou des souches de maladie aux déchets qu'ils larguent chaque semaine, cela fera des milliers de victimes, et malheureusement, nous sommes très en retard en ce qui concerne la médecine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- « Vous n'avez pas encore volé d'hôpital ? »

\- « On y a sérieusement pensé, mais le problème, ce sont les médicaments. Il faut un réapprovisionnement constant. Et l'environnement est certainement le pire nid à germes du monde. Une guerre contre les humains serait dévastatrice pour les humains. Bien sûr que nous sauront les venger, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Chacun des habitants de la cité est un membre de la famille et au moins il en meurt, mieux c'est. »

K se retint de sourire. Il avait réussi. Il les tenait !

\- « Sans vouloir te déprimer, je n'y peux rien. Je suis prisonnier ici et je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter le monde extérieur. Et quand bien même vous me laisseriez utiliser une radio ou un téléphone, je doute que cela suffise à les convaincre. »

\- « Tu n'es pas un prisonnier ! Tu es… »

Mais après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, elle réalisa que peu importe la façon dont elle essayait d'expliquer la situation, cela revenait au même. Ils le détenaient dans la cité contre son gré.

K nota qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle devait se demander quand elle pourrait parler à Lucifer. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

\- « Ton chef a été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir réussi à me prendre ma virginité et mon amour-propre. Alors désolé, même si je reconnais que tous les gens que vous m'avez montré aujourd'hui ne méritent pas de mourir à coup de napalm, je ne peux absolument rien pour vous. Si vous voulez que je retourne au QG de l'association déclarer que j'ai réussi à infiltrer le Ryuseï et dise que je me suis trompé dans mes observations, il faudra que Lucifer change d'avis»

\- « D'autres requêtes ? »

Pakunoda était en train de négocier.

\- « Mes conditions sont :

1 : Il arrêtera de me harceler et il abandonne l'idée de coucher avec moi.

2 : Je ne participerai à aucune opération consistant à tuer et voler des innocents.

3 : Mon travail consistera à vous apporter des informations sur les autres nids de vampires et les menaces éventuelles dont j'aurai entendu parler.

4\. Si Kuroro essaye d'abuser de moi ou de me mordre, l'accord sera rompu. »

Pakunoda se contenta de hocher la tête, comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus l'avantage dans cette situation. Phinks, lui, semblait bouillonnant à côté d'elle. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Il voyait que son épouse était en difficulté et il en était furieux.

\- « Me permets-tu de noter tes demandes sur un papier ? Histoire de pouvoir les rapporter au boss mot pour mot ? »

\- « Je t'en prie, ce document sera la base de notre contrat. »

Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec l'idée de travailler pour le démon qui avait détruit tout son village. Mais s'il pouvait avoir la victoire que Lucifer renonce à se servir de son corps comme d'une cave à vin grand-cru ou d'une sex-doll et qu'il soit assuré de ne jamais avoir les mains salies par le sang de leurs crimes, il pouvait vivre avec ça… Du moins, il essaierait. C'était déjà pas mal par rapport au plan de base du vampire qui était de le violer nuit après nuit dans son donjon bdsm. Oui, il se rappelait qu'au début de sa carrière de vampire hunter, il avait juré d'éradiquer la brigade fantôme jusqu'au dernier des membres, mais depuis ces quelques jours de captivité, il ne se voyait pas tuer S ou Shizuku-dono, quand bien même il en avait reçu l'ordre de son père. Phinks, Pakunoda et le sorcier Bonorenov n'étaient pas des monstrueuses créatures assoiffées de sang non-plus. Il n'avait plus la motivation de les éradiquer. A présent, il avait conscience que les tuer relevait des péchés de la colère et de l'orgueil. Cela lui couterait immanquablement la grâce. Il détestait ça, mais il devait admettre que ce qu'il proposait à présent était le meilleur compromis pour lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le document était écrit et Pakunoda s'engageait à le transmettre au « boss » dès que ce dernier se serait réveillé.

Ah, ce n'était définitivement pas pratique de ne pas savoir sortir à la lumière du jour.

Une grande partie des forces de la brigade était inefficace de jour et celle qui veillait la journée devait être trop épuisée que pour se battre de nuit.

K attendit la tombée de la nuit tranquillement dans sa chambre. Shizuku était arrivée vers cinq heures de l'après midi avec un échiquier sous le bras. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où S arriva rapidement pour veiller sur sa chère Shizu-chan. Ensuite, Phinks apparut avec les repas de la demoiselle et de K. Ils mangèrent, plaisantèrent même et puis, sur le coup de neuf heures du soir, Lucifer fit son apparition. Et à son attitude, tout le monde comprit que le temps de rire était fini. Il fit signe à K de s'habiller chaudement car ils sortaient à nouveau.

Pakunoda n'était visible nulle part. K se demanda si elle avait réussi à lui parler.

Visiblement, quelque chose avait changé. Le vampire était beaucoup moins bavard que d'habitude. Il avait l'air contrarié. Il évitait de regarder le garçon. Leur promenade du soir les amena dans une gigantesque serre. La structure était aussi recyclée que la bibliothèque et à présent, K connaissait le processus de construction. A l'intérieur, c'était un festival de parfums et d'arômes. Il y avait une multitude de plantes de toutes sortes, autant des herbes médicinales que d'autres destinées à la cuisine et surtout, une quantité incroyable de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Son idée de départ devait définitivement être de se promener à nouveau dans un endroit romantique, sauf que cette fois-ci, ni le jeune blond ni le vampire n'avaient le cœur à ça. K remarqua Machi au milieu d'une allée de lavandes. Cette dernière détourna immédiatement le regard. Elle était loin de l'avoir accepté. Au plus vite il serait loin d'elle, mieux ce serait.

Lucifer semblait un instant perdu dans ses pensées, figé devant une platebande de tulipes jaunes. Il poussa même un soupir. Et finalement, il se décida à parler en sortant un morceau de papier de sa veste de fourrure.

\- « J'ai eu une conversation avec Paku toute à l'heure. »

Ouf, elle lui avait parlé. Et le papier qu'il avait entre les mains était probablement celui avec ses requêtes.

\- « On dirait que je ne peux plus me permettre de prendre le temps. J'ai lu ton papier et tes conditions… »

\- « Et ? »

Le vampire lui tendit le papier. K l'ouvrit et remarqua que plusieurs phrases écrites à l'encre rouge avaient été ajoutées.

\- « J'y apporte quelques détails supplémentaires. Tu as jusqu'à demain soir, 21 heures pour me donner ta réponse. Si tu acceptes, tu deviendras l'un des nôtres dans la soirée et tu pourras partir après-demain. »

Là, K cligna des yeux et garda la bouche mi-ouverte. Son plan avait-il vraiment marché au-delà de ses espérances ? Quels détails le vampire avait-il ajoutés ?


	11. Chapitre 11: La fin des négociations

**Bonjour à tous. D'abord, désolée pour le retard. J'ai été occupée par de nombreux autres projets au cours du mois de novembre, y compris me remettre d'une sale bronchite. Mais le nouveau chapitre est là et le suivant est en cours d'écriture. Il devrait paraître avant Noël.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 11 : La fin des négociations.**

 _Le tatouage de l'araignée._

 _Les membres de la tristement célèbre brigade fantôme se reconnaissent grâce à un tatouage particulier. Il s'agit d'une araignée de couleur noire à douze pattes, plus le numéro du membre de la brigade sur le corps de celle-ci. De nombreux vampires ont tenté de se l'approprier par le passé dans une pure tentative d'intimidation. J'en ai éliminé cinq ou six du genre. Tous avaient zappé deux ou trois détails à propos de la brigade fantôme, que ce soit le numéro, le nombre de pattes ou simplement le fait qu'ils étaient simplement trop faibles pour être digne d'en faire partie._

 _Que représente ce tatouage ? Pourquoi une araignée ? Je n'en sais encore rien. Certaines personnes pensent que cela représente le côté obscur de l'âme humaine, cette partie de nous que nous haïssons, les vampires étant des humains corrompus et transformés par le mal. Pour ma part, je ne tire pas encore de conclusions, mais les douze pattes représentent les différents membres de la brigade et la tête, le numéro 0, le chef…_

 _Lorsqu'un vampire hunter aperçoit le vrai tatouage sur la peau de son adversaire, il peut être certain d'être face à une personne privée d'empathie, prête à tuer et qui n'a pas besoin de raison pour le faire. En tant que vampire hunter, se retrouver face à une telle créature ne signifie que deux choses, soit il parvient à tuer la créature, soit c'est la mort assurée. C'est la raison pour laquelle la plupart de mes collègues prient pour ne jamais apercevoir le vrai tatouage et ainsi éviter la brigade. Moi, au contraire, j'en tremble d'impatience. Je me suis entrainé toutes ces années dans le seul et unique but de les affronter et de les détruire._

 _Journal de K._

Lorsque K se réveilla le lendemain matin, il serrait toujours la feuille de papier que Lucifer lui avait remise. Il l'avait lue plusieurs fois durant la soirée, soucieux de l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Il était persuadé que Lucifer essayait de le piéger. Il avait même fait une analyse en rapprochant le papier d'une bougie pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit à l'encre sympathique et utilisé ses « yeux d'Apophis » pour détecter d'éventuels sortilèges.

Le papier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Et l'encre rouge n'était pas du sang. C'était une simple encre à stylo qui se trouve dans le commerce. K était toujours méfiant. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lucifer n'avait pas d'idée vicieuse derrière la tête.

Le document avait été édité de la façon suivante

 _1 : **Kuroro** Lucifer arrêtera de me harceler et il abandonnera l'idée de coucher avec moi **(sans mon consentement explicite).**_

 _2 : Je ne **serai impliqué dans** aucune opération consistant à tuer et voler des innocents. _

_3 : Mon travail consistera à vous apporter des informations sur les autres nids de vampires et les menaces éventuelles dont j'aurais entendus parler. **Ma mission prioritaire sera d'identifier les menaces visant la cité de l'étoile filante. Ma deuxième mission la plus importante est de protéger la ville contre lesdites menaces.** _

_4\. Si Kuroro essaye d'abuser de moi ou de me mordre, l'accord sera rompu._

 ** _5\. Je reviendrai faire mon rapport au Ryuseï à chaque pleine lune. Si je me retrouve dans l'impossibilité de faire le trajet, je dois prévenir un membre de la brigade au moins 24 heures précédant la pleine lune. Si je ne respecte pas cette procédure, les autres membres de la brigade seront autorisés à partir à ma recherche._**

 ** _6\. J'accepte de porter le tatouage de l'araignée.»_**

Le premier point en particulier suscitait la méfiance et l'agacement de K. C'était quoi, cette histoire de consentement explicite ? Lucifer essayait définitivement de jouer sur les mots. Il réalisait que le terme « harceler » était trop vague et celui « d'explicite »… trop réducteur. Le démon pouvait continuer sa drague lourde et K devrait constamment lui dire « NON » !

Sinon, le vampire semblait d'accord sur le fait qu'il refusait de participer à leurs pillages. Mais là encore, K avait la désagréable sensation que le vampire jouait à nouveau sur les mots. La notion « Impliqué » voulait certes dire que le garçon ne participerait pas à ces raids, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ces massacres n'auraient pas lieu. K avait surtout l'impression qu'il se dérobait à ses responsabilités. Il jouerait à celui qui n'a rien vu, rien entendu et qui ne savait rien. Du coup, s'il y avait moyen d'éviter ces drames et qu'il refusait de s'en mêler, il avait la sensation qu'il péchait par inaction. C'était quasiment de la non-assistance à personne en danger. Il devait retravailler ce point là car sa conscience n'allait pas le laisser tranquille.

Pour le point 3, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. C'était bien la seule chose de la liste qu'il ferait de son plein gré.

Oh, étonnement, Lucifer n'avait rien modifié au point 4. Cela voulait-il dire que le vampire s'engageait solennellement à renoncer à se servir de lui comme d'une cave à vin ? Au moins une maigre consolation.

Le point 5 l'inquiétait. Chaque mois, il devait revenir au Ryuseï et réaffronter ce maudit vampire. S'il ne le faisait pas, Lucifer le ferait venir de force. K ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur la réelle signification de la phrase « les membres seront autorisés à partir à ma recherche ». Le démon devait espérer profiter de ces réunions régulières pour continuer ses lamentables tentatives de séduction. Une fois par mois, il devrait souffrir sa présence, son sourire narquois… Et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait expliquer à son supérieur le cardinal du Bœuf pourquoi il serait injoignable sept jours par mois. Cela allait impliquer une multitude de mensonges et K n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait le mensonge et il savait qu'il risquait sa grâce dans l'histoire.

Et finalement le point 6. C'était certainement ce qui rebutait le plus Kurapika. Porter ce maudit tatouage d'araignée. À ses yeux, c'était une marque d'infamie aussi salissante qu'une morsure de vampire. Elle l'associait à jamais aux monstres qui avaient détruit son village. Les crimes de ces gens seraient imprimés à jamais sur sa peau, comme s'il les avait commis lui-même. Non… il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était au-delà de ses capacités, autant accepter les avances perverses de Lucifer.

Il était toujours en train de vociférer lorsque Pakunoda fit son apparition avec son repas du matin. Elle pouvait deviner à la tête du garçon qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur, mais se risqua tout de même à lui poser des questions.

\- « Alors, les propositions te conviennent-elles ? »

\- « Un point est particulièrement inacceptable ! »

\- « Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant bien discuté avec le boss. Il me semblait que… »

\- « Que j'allais accepter « ça » ? Que je n'allais pas protester à l'idée de porter cette répugnante marque d'infamie qu'est le tatouage de l'araignée ? »

Pakunoda fronça les sourcils. Le garçon détestait la brigade comme au premier jour. Rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours beaucoup trop tôt avant de le laisser entrer dans la brigade et il était définitivement impossible de lui faire confiance.

\- « Kurapika, de toutes les conditions présentes sur le papier, s'il y en a bien une qui n'est pas négociable, c'est bien celle-là. Le simple fait que tu considères ce tatouage comme la marque du diable et que tu te juges trop « pur » pour lui nous prouve que nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance. Ce n'est que si et seulement si tu acceptes de le porter sans honte que nous t'accepterons réellement comme l'un des nôtres. »

\- « Je ne serai jamais l'un des vôtres dans ce cas. Et qui sait, le prochain dirigeable qui survolera la cité contiendra peut-être des bombes incendiaires. Qui sait, avec tous ces gouvernements qui vivent dans la paranoïa des nids de vampires clandestins ? Vous êtes des meurtriers assoiffés de sang. Vous essayez de vous justifier en prétendant le faire pour subvenir aux besoins de votre cité mais ce n'est pas vrai. Vous tuez et vous volez car vous en avez envie. Je refuse catégoriquement d'être complice de vos crimes.»

Le regard de Pakunoda s'assombrit un bref instant.

\- « Très bien. J'entends que tu n'accepteras jamais de te joindre à nous de ton plein gré et en tant qu'humain toujours béni par la grâce. J'en ferai part ce soir au Boss. Quand il saura que cela ne sert à rien d'espérer de toi un changement d'attitude ou de cœur, il reviendra certainement à son idée de départ. Mais c'était ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

K lui lança le meilleur regard écarlate dont il était capable.

\- « Je m'en vais. Profite bien de tes dernières heures en tant qu'être humain. »

Une fois seul, le garçon fut tenté de renverser le plateau et de tout détruire dans la chambre. Le désespoir et la colère le submergeaient. Il y était presque. Il avait presque réussi à obtenir le droit de partir. Et sa haine pour la brigade l'avait finalement emporté. Parce qu'il refusait de porter cette répugnante marque d'araignée, il allait être dévoré ce soir. Il s'imaginait déjà le vampire lui arracher ses vêtements et tenter de l'immobiliser sur le sol. Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer comment se déroulerait son viol… Non ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il possédait les yeux d'Apophis et tant qu'il aurait sa grâce, il résisterait au démon coûte que coûte.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain et examina sa corde artisanale. Il n'était même pas neuf heures du matin. S'il se faufilait maintenant à l'extérieur, il aurait peut-être le temps d'atteindre le désert avant que la nuit ne tombe. Le souci serait d'arriver à survivre dans le désert. Sans dromadaire, rejoindre la civilisation lui prendrait une bonne semaine de marche et il n'avait ni réserves de nourriture ni gourde pour stocker son eau. Et des goules rôdaient la nuit dans le désert. Sans ses armes, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à vaincre les créatures. Non, la fuite n'était pas une solution réaliste.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, K ne fit que déprimer davantage. Il pouvait se défendre face à Lucifer, peut-être même le tuer mais ensuite… il y avait d'autres vampires qui, eux, seraient armés avec autre chose que des pieux de bois.

Un peu après midi, quand Phinks passa lui apporter un nouveau plateau-repas, il le retrouva recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de la pièce, entre l'armoire et le mur. L'homme hésita à parler. Il n'avait pas les talents de diplomate de son épouse et même elle avait perdu son sang-froid ce matin. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour soulager ou convaincre le garçon. Il se contenta de faire l'échange de plateau. Et au moment de sortir, il lâcha un « Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis. »

Deux heures plus tard, c'était au tour de Shizuku de venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle avait apporté un échiquier et fut très étonnée de trouver le hunter dans sa cachette.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un t'a violenté ? »

« Pas encore », pensa K.

\- « Si quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, tu devrais te plaindre au boss. Il punira quiconque s'en prend à toi. »

\- « Laisse-moi Shizuku. Lucifer va me tuer ce soir. »

\- « Te tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne te ferait jamais de mal. Il t'aime trop pour ça. »

\- « Juste… va-t-en, s'il-te-plait… »

La jeune fille n'insista pas. Elle partit avec son jeu de société.

Les pensées de K retournèrent au vampire qui le séquestrait. « Il m'aime trop pour me faire du mal ? » Balivernes ! Le hunter imagina malgré lui ce à quoi ressemblerait une relation sexuelle consentie avec le vampire. Son corps nu contre celui glacé de Lucifer, la langue de ce dernier descendre sur sa nuque, ses épaules. Les mains froides qui caressaient son ventre, ses tétons, qui descendaient vers ses régions vitales. Il poussa un gémissement et à sa plus grande horreur, il réalisa que son membre était déjà en train de réagir. Il sentit des larmes de honte couler de ses yeux. Son corps lui hurlait qu'il avait refoulé ses pulsions sexuelles trop longtemps. Il était à présent affamé. Lorsque Lucifer tenterait de le posséder ce soir, malgré toute la volonté de K, son corps le trahirait et accueillerait le vampire comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Le jeune homme pouvait peut-être sauver sa vie ce soir en acceptant de coucher avec lui, mais il allait définitivement perdre sa grâce.

« Si ce n'est que ça… » pensa-t-il. Et tout d'un coup, il se dit que ce n'était pas le pire qui puisse arriver. S'il devenait la chose de Lucifer, au moins, il ne serait pas utilisé pour espionner l'association des hunters. Il ne serait pas forcé de participer à des massacres ou de fermer les yeux quand les araignées sortiraient piller un musée ou un vestige archéologique ou un de leurs « espionnages industriels ». Il ne ferait de mal à personne. Il assumerait seul et en silence son péché de luxure. Personne d'autre ne serait impliqué…

Phinks et S. repassèrent vers 19h30. L'hiver arrivait dans cette région du monde et les vampires se réveillaient de plus en plus tôt. S. en particulier était particulièrement inquiet pour son ancien collègue.

\- « Shizuku a dit que tu étais dans un état épouvantable. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? »

Et de presser le garçon de tout lui expliquer. K ne bougeant pas, S se promena dans la pièce jusqu'à trouver le papier sur lequel Lucifer avait exprimé ses conditions. Il l'examina longuement.

\- « Tu sais, s'il y a un point qui ne te plait pas, tu peux en parler avec le boss. Il est ouvert aux discussions. »

\- « Il parait que ce point n'est pas négociable. »

\- « Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Tu as un problème avec le tatouage ? Tu trouves plus répugnant d'avoir cette marque cachée quelque part près de ta cheville que de réchauffer nuit après nuit le lit d'un homme que tu hais ? »

\- « Je ferai moins de mal aux gens de cette façon. »

S poussa un soupir. « Je crois que le boss n'appréciera pas forcément que tu te donnes à lui de cette façon. C'est d'un compagnon dont il a envie pour le moment. »

\- « Je ne peux pas… je ne l'aimerai jamais… Mais je n'ai pas… »

S soupira à nouveau. Il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

\- « Tu es vraiment têtu comme une mule. Pas étonnant que Paku ait perdu son calme ce matin. Ecoute, je sais que mon avis n'est pas des plus appropriés vu que j'admire le boss depuis ma naissance et que l'amour m'est venu naturellement, mais… Ne peux-tu pas considérer l'idée que le fait de vous voir une fois par mois dans un contexte tranquille puisse t'aider à changer d'avis sur lui ? Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec lui, juste d'accepter de passer un peu de temps tous les deux comme il semble le demander sur ce papier. Sérieusement, quand je lis ce qu'il a écrit, je trouve qu'il s'est montré particulièrement respectueux de ton intégrité. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux refuser des conditions pareilles ? A cause d'une marque fixée à vie sur ta peau ? Je veux dire… Quand j'étais vampire hunter, j'ai bien failli me faire capturer par l'une d'entre-eux.t qui voulait faire de moi sa chose. Je comprends parfaitement que la perspective de devenir un esclave sexuel n'ait rien de réjouissant. Mais j'espère quand même que tu es capable de voir la différence dans la situation présente.»

Le visage de K se referma. « Cette marque est le symbole des crimes que la brigade a commis aux quatre coins du monde, des victimes prises dans votre toile… »

-« Pour toi peut-être. Mais chaque membre l'interprète à sa façon. Pour les membres fondateurs, alias le boss, ainsi que Machi, Franklin et Kurotopi, l'araignée voulait représenter leur complot patiemment mis en place pour se débarrasser du précédent chef des vampires. Machi se bat en utilisant des fils d'acier, c'est la personnification même d'une araignée. Pour moi, elle représente la reconnaissance de mes talents et de ma loyauté. J'étais tellement fier le jour où ils m'ont accepté dans leurs rangs et que j'ai fait ma cérémonie de bizutage. Pour Bonorenof, cela lui évoque sa terre natale, car il parait qu'il y a vraiment des araignées à douze pattes là-bas… »

K resta silencieux. Il essayait de réfléchir. Pouvait-il voir autre chose que l'ombre des assassins de son clan dans ce maudit tatouage, autre chose que le sang, le mal et le péché ?

\- « Quoi qu'il en soit, lève-toi et habille toi. Tu ressembles à une épave. Tu feras meilleure impression avec une apparence décente. »

K ne résista pas quand son ancien collègue le poussa dans la salle de bain et lui tendit une pile de vêtements.

\- « Et mets ça ! C'est à moi mais nous avons quasiment la même taille. Ne traine pas. Tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'il te voie nu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Là, Sharnalk marquait un point. A peine la porte fermée, K s'empressa de se déshabiller et de faire une toilette rapide. Il oublia une fois de plus le médicament de Bonorenof, se contenant de passer le gant de toilette gorgé de savon sur sa peau. Quand vint le moment de s'habiller, il fut surpris. S lui avait donné un tailleur complet signé d'une maison de haute couture. Chemisier blanc, veste et pantalon gris foncé, cravate d'un ton vert émeraude. Les boutons de manchette étaient en or. K ne s'était jamais sentit aussi élégant et n'avait jamais porté de vêtements aussi chers (à supposer que ce n'était pas de la contrefaçon, mais la tenue était de trop bonne qualité pour que ce soit le cas). Il avait l'impression d'être un riche chef d'Etat sur le point de négocier un traité de paix avec une superpuissance mondiale. Il se sentait déjà mieux et plus en confiance. Il savait qu'il était bon en négociations.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, S était déjà parti. K relut la feuille annotée encore une fois. Comment s'y prendre pour négocier ? Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir aux deux points qu'il n'acceptait pas : le 2 et le 6. Le fait de se sentir dans la peau d'un chef d'Etat lui faisait voir les choses différemment. Il avait des responsabilités… A 20h30 (selon l'horloge de sa chambre), Lucifer arriva. Il était vêtu de ses plus beaux atours : sa veste à fourrure et croix renversée, un chemisier noir brodé d'or et un pantalon qui semblait lui aussi sortit tout droit d'un atelier de haute-couture, des boucles d'oreilles qui semblaient faites d'améthystes : un vrai prince des ténèbres. K réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le vampire pouvait être… « Charismatique ».

\- « Je ne t'attendais pas avant 9 heures. »

\- « Tu me donneras ta réponse à 9 heures. Tu as encore une demi-heure pour apporter toutes les dernières modifications. »

\- « Ca va être un peu court. »

\- « Raison de plus pour commencer tout de suite. Où as-tu trouvé une telle tenue ?»

\- « Prêt de S… Sharnalk. »

Le vampire n'avait pas son sourire triomphant d'assurance habituel. Il avait une mine plutôt sérieuse. Paku ou Sharnalk avaient du lui parler.

\- « D'abord, tes modifications au point 2 me donnent la sensation de passer pour un hypocrite. En disant que je ne serai pas impliqué dans tes massacres et pillages habituels, cela veut juste dire qu'ils auront lieu et que je n'en serai juste pas informé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de Lucifer s'assombrit. Le vampire se contenta de hocher de la tête. K avait donc vu juste.

\- « Alors cela me pose un profond problème de conscience. Je ne peux faire semblant que je ne suis pas au courant et ne pas essayer de sauver des vies si c'est en mon pouvoir. Donc, afin de sortir de cette impasse, je propose une autre condition.»

\- « Vas-y. »

K prit une grande inspiration. Si Lucifer acceptait sa condition, il allait s'engager sur une voie très dangereuse…

\- « Je change d'avis, je serai un membre de la brigade à part entière et je participerai aux opérations. Mais mon rôle sera de limiter les victimes au maximum. Je sélectionnerai le jour et l'heure où le moins de monde possible sera présent, de faire diversion si nécessaire ou de neutraliser les gens sur place. De cette façon, j'aurai vraiment la sensation d'avoir fait mon maximum pour sauver ces gens. »

Lucifer eut un regard surpris.

\- « Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Tu peux développer ? »

\- « Suppons que vous planifiez d'aller visiter le musée privé du président Erdolan… »

\- « Ah oui, bonne idée ça… Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? » lâcha Lucifer d'un air songeur.

K se put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir mais continua : - « Au lieu d'égorger tout le monde sur votre chemin, vous me laissez me charger de tenir un maximum de gardiens, soldats ou autre malheureux membre du personnel ailleurs. Ou alors je parviens à identifier les membres de la milice capables de maîtriser la grâce ou la magie et qu'il faudra éviter… Je trouverai ma méthode. Le jour où il y a le moins de monde, celui ou il est le plus simple de s'infiltrer, arriver à endormir tout le monde grâce à du somnifère, gaz soporifique ou musique hypnotique… »

\- « Tu maîtrise l'hypnose par musique ? »

\- « Non, mais une de mes connaissances, oui. Et donc, si par malheur une personne arrive encore à vous gêner, libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez. Je le verrai comme un échec personnel, mais j'aurai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les sauver.»

\- « Ce n'est pas une proposition qui va plaire à toutes les araignées. Certains d'entre eux aiment particulièrement l'adrénaline du danger. »

\- « Et pour toi, qu'est-ce qui compte le plus, le butin ou que tes hommes se fassent blesser ou tuer car ils ont sous-estimé l'adversaire ? »

\- « Bon, d'accord, supposons que tu sois en charge d'éliminer les menaces préventivement, j'imagine que c'est faisable si notre cible est une zone humaine normale. Mais si je veux quelque chose qui se trouve dans un sanctuaire de l'église chrétienne? »

\- « Tu voudrais mettre la main sur une relique imbibée de grâce que tu ne pourrais pas tenir dans tes mains ? »

\- « Il n'y a pas que des reliques dans les sanctuaires. Il y a des tableaux, des livres… »

\- « Genre la bibliothèque secrète des Etats Pontificaux ? »

Le léger sourire et le détournement de regard du seigneur des vampires lui indiquèrent qu'il avait visé droit dans le mille.

K savait qu'il s'engageait sur une voie de non-retour. Il ne se sentait pas chrétien. L'association des Hunters ne se revendiquait pas non-plus d'une religion en particulier, mais là, il avait tout de même la désagréable sensation de trahir son camp. « Je sauve des vies, je sauve des vies », se répétait K. Puis il répondit à son interlocuteur.

\- « Tous les hommes de Dieu, même s'ils le revendiquent, ne possèdent pas forcément la grâce ou l'ont perdue sans même s'en rendre compte. La sainte cité n'est pas vraiment digne de son nom. Cela peut me prendre du temps, peut-être plusieurs semaines d'infiltration, mais les barrières de grâce peuvent tomber si trop de personnes « déchues » sont concentrées au même endroit. Si tu m'en laisses le temps, je peux m'arranger pour créer une situation ou le bâtiment abritant la bibliothèque secrète ne soit pas protégé par la grâce pendant quelques heures. Et je peux toujours glisser des somnifères à condition que vous me laissiez le temps de gagner la confiance des gardiens du sanctuaire. Par contre, si tu tiens à ce que cette mission d'infiltration réussisse, je dois garder ma grâce jusqu'au bout. Et s'ils voient un tatouage d'araignée sur mon corps, c'est fini. »

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

\- « Je veux que tu portes ce tatouage. Libre à toi de le mettre ou tu veux, dans ton cou, sous ton bras, ta cuisse ou sur le pied, mais tu dois le porter. C'est la seule preuve dont j'ai besoin pour pouvoir te faire confiance. »

\- « Et il signera mon arrêt de mort. »

\- « Nous courrons tous ce risque en mission. »

\- « Ma mission à moi est de côtoyer la cible sans éveiller les soupçons. S'ils coincent une personne avec le tatouage de l'araignée, c'est comme leur annoncer la visite prochaine de la brigade fantôme. Et sérieusement, tu voudrais vraiment qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Je suis fort contre les vampires, certes, mais contre des humains comme les inquisiteurs, c'est une autre histoire. »

\- « Dissimule-le comme tu veux, mais tu le portes quand même. » Lucifer avait eu un instant une mine contrariée. K se retint de montrer sa satisfaction. Sharnalk et Shizuku n'avaient pas tort au bout du compte. Le démon s'était attaché à lui et ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était son point faible et la corde sur laquelle le hunter devait jouer. »

\- « Et si je le dissimule en l'intégrant dans un tatouage plus complexe ? »

\- « Pardon ? »

K sortit un dessin qu'il avait griffonné 5 minutes avant l'arrivée du vampire. Le motif de l'araignée à 12 pattes y était représenté. K y avait ajouté le n°11 car il se doutait que c'était ce chiffre-là qui lui serait attribué. Mais surtout, il avait dessiné au dessus de l'arachnide une chaine qui semblait rayer la bestiole.

\- « Présenté comme ça, si des gens m'interrogent, je peux toujours expliquer que j'ai tué le n°11 de la brigade et que je porte cette marque en souvenir de ma victoire. Ce n'est pas un mensonge et l'association comme les hommes d'église devraient accepter cette explication. »

A la surprise du blond, son interlocuteur se mit à rire. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par répondre.

\- « C'est d'accord. Rien d'autre ? »

\- « Je veux aussi mettre au point la notion de harcèlement… »


	12. Chapitre 12: la cérémonie

**Salut à tous, désolée pour le retard. Avec toutes les préparations à faire pour les fêtes, j'ai eu d'autres priorités.**

 **voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud qui sort du four.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **Chapitre 12 : la cérémonie d'adhésion**

 _La cérémonie d'intégration au sein de la brigade fantôme ne s'est pas vraiment déroulée comme je l'avais imaginée._

 _Le lendemain de ma discussion avec Lucifer, j'ai été conduit dans une grande salle qui devait être une salle de banquet. Tous les membres de la brigade y étaient réunis et assis autour d'une grande table circulaire. Ce fut l'occasion pour moi de découvrir que je n'avais pas encore rencontré tout le monde. Je repérais immédiatement les deux dhampires, fils de Kuroro, Nobunaga et Feitan. C'était quand même bizarre. Celui qui ressemblait à un rônin avait l'air plus âgé que son père. A côté de Feitan se trouvait Machi et cette dernière mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais me regarder. A côté, il y avait un vampire grand, maigre et aux longs cheveux couleur cendre. Il me regardait d'une façon encore plus dérangeante que Machi ou Lucifer. Ensuite venait le couple d'humains Phinks et Pakunoda, ensuite un vampire colossal recouvert de cicatrices, puis Sharnalk accompagné d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure qui m'intrigua tout de suite. Elle était jeune, jolie et avait le teint trop rose pour être un vampire ou dhampire, mais une certaine aura émanait d'elle et je suspectais qu'elle n'était pas une simple humaine. Les deux derniers membres étaient le sorcier Bonorenof et un étrange personnage de petite taille et aux cheveux si longs et hirsutes que je ne pouvais distinguer que l'éclat d'un œil vif et noir à travers eux. Douze personnes… et avec moi, treize._

 _Lucifer entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. Il expliqua que j'étais candidat au poste de n°11 de la brigade et m'invita à me présenter. Je crois que j'ai rougi à ce moment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'exercice. Mais je me suis tout de même exécuté, commençant par donner mon nom complet mais en insistant que je voulais être appelé par mon nom de code : K. S de s'offusquer immédiatement. Je lui répondis que mon prénom était pour des personnes spéciales, ce qu'il n'était pas encore à mes yeux. Je remarquais le regard de défi de Lucifer. Il prenait cette histoire comme un challenge. J'expliquais ensuite ma profession et que j'étais parvenu à un accord avec Lucifer sur la façon dont je travaillerais pour la brigade et le Ryuseï. J'ai expliqué plusieurs points de notre deal. Je n'ai pas abordé le côté « relations privilégiées » avec Lucifer car j'estimais que ce n'était pas les affaires des autres membres de la brigade. Par contre, j'insistais sur le fait que je me chargerai des repérages et de la planification des raids. Je serai également en charge de surveiller les mouvements de l'inquisition._

 _Lucifer demanda si l'un ou l'autre membre de la brigade avait quelque chose à redire à cette adhésion. A ma surprise, le seul à lever la main était le dhampire Feitan. Il affirmait toujours avoir des doutes sur mes compétences et ma sincérité. Plusieurs grognements dans la salle m'indiquèrent qu'en réalité, ils étaient plusieurs à croire que je les trahirais dès que j'aurai quitté la cité. Seuls Lucifer et S me donnaient leur confiance totale. Pakunoda avait aussi envie de me croire, mais elle avait encore des doutes. Après un long débat, tous finirent par admettre qu'avec la bonne prestation de serment, je mettais ma grâce en jeu. Je la perdrais automatiquement si jamais je trahissais la brigade et mettait en danger la vie des habitants de la cité. La plupart des araignées furent satisfaits par cette explication. Je sentais toujours de l'hostilité venant de Machi et de Nobunaga, mais ils semblaient résignés. Feitan, de son coté, estimait qu'il doutait toujours de mon utilité en tant que combattant. Nouvelles protestations autour de la table. Plusieurs personnes lui rappelèrent que j'avais vaincu le regretté Uvogine. Il réclamait tout de même un duel, ce que son père et chef lui refusa. A ses yeux, j'avais fait mes preuves. Feitan grommela en me jetant un regard meurtrier signifiant qu'il trouverait un moyen de m'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Encore un dingue dont je dois me méfier._

 _Et vint le moment que je redoutais le plus : la pose du tatouage qui ferait de moi une araignée à part entière. J'ai du retirer mon chemisier et me montrer à demi-nu devant tout le monde, et en particulier devant ce fichu Lucifer qui ne cachait pas qu'il appréciait la vue. Je le tuerai un jour. J'indiquais que je voulais le tatouage dans mon dos, entre les omoplates et m'assis face au dossier de ma chaise. Nouvelles réactions dans l'assistance quand ils découvrirent le design modifié de mon arachnide. Feitan s'excita de nouveau. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y avait moyen de « personnaliser » sa marque. Il voulait qu'on ajoute un soleil rouge autour de son propre tatouage._

 _« C'est bon, on a compris que tu étais immunisé aux fortes chaleurs », grommela son grand-frère._

 _S et la mystérieuse fille aux cheveux roux réclamèrent également une « customisation » de leur tatouage. Lucifer du rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. Ceux qui voulaient personnaliser leur marque et révéler ainsi leurs pouvoirs pouvaient le faire à leurs risques et périls plus tard._

 _La vampire commença son tatouage. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée qu'elle ait ainsi accès à ma nuque et de me trouver complètement vulnérable face à elle. Les aiguilles se mirent à percer ma peau, mais pas assez fort pour me faire crier. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une sensation de légère brûlure. Cela dura une longue heure où je pouvais entendre les différents membres discuter de leurs futurs projets. Il était question de savoir si Shizuku-dono rejoindrait également la brigade fantôme et quel serait le prochain raid de la brigade. Le géant nommé Franklin mit sur la table le fait que le roi Meruem, avec son invasion ratée de la cité, leur avait pratiquement déclaré la guerre et qu'il fallait envoyer une réponse forte. Il fallait faire le ménage autour du territoire du roi des vampires-chimères pour l'empêcher d'agrandir son armée déjà dangereusement puissante. Le débat tourna autour du fait qu'à en juger des forces envoyées lors de l'invasion repoussée par K, les vampires-chimères de Meruem étaient très nombreuses, et les officiers supérieurs, forts. Si_ _la brigade fantôme devait attaquer, elle devait utiliser toutes ses forces, ce qui laisserait la cité sans défenses. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Ils en étaient réduits à la défensive, à moins de pouvoir grossir leurs troupes en absorbant deux ou trois autres nids mineurs. Nobunaga de se plaindre que le temps de trouver des nids mineurs à annexer, ces derniers seraient déjà neutralisés par l'association et les Zaoldyeck. Et tout le monde se retourna à nouveau vers moi. A la sensation des brûlures sur mon dos, Machi avait fini une moitié du tatouage. S interpella Feitan. « Et tu ne voyais pas l'utilité d'avoir un agent infiltré dans l'association… »_

 _Le dhampire poussa un simple grognement et détourna le regard. Je compris que c'était à moi de parler._

 _\- « En somme, ma toute première tâche sera de trouver des nids que vous puissiez assimiler et empêcher mes collègues de vous couper l'herbe sous le pied… Ca ne devrait pas être difficile.»_

 _Et cela me soulageait. Si je pouvais envoyer la brigade fantôme attaquer d'autres bases de vampires et les obliger à venir s'installer au Ryuseï, je rendrais autant service à l'humanité qu'à mes nouveaux alliés._

 _\- « Des nids sur ce continent, avec plus de 3 vampires. Et si possible, des détails sur leurs forces et pouvoirs. »_

 _\- « Soit. »_

 _Et bien sûr, je devrais faire en sorte qu'aucun membre de l'association ou spécialiste de l'église catholique n'arrive avant la brigade, sinon, ils pourraient être tués ou convertis de force comme P avant moi. J'ai accepté ce rôle. Je le prendrais au sérieux._

 _Le sujet suivant de la réunion concernait des inquiétudes au sujet du royaume de Kakin. Les princes dhampires semblaient très actifs d'après la fille rousse et le grand maigre. Le roi faisait construire de grands navires, les quatre premiers princes renforceraient leurs troupes personnelles. Les prince se montreraient beaucoup plus et essaieraient de nouer des alliances… Quelque chose se tramait au royaume de Kakin. J'en frémis car je sais qu'un important congrès concernant la « co-habitation humains-vampires » est supposé se dérouler dans la capitale dans moins de 3 mois. L'association doit y escorter plusieurs évêques, cardinaux et chefs d'états. Qu'est-ce que la famille royale a donc en tête ? Il faudra que j'en touche un mot au cardinal du bœuf._

 _Les membres de la brigade convenaient d'appliquer leur politique habituelle. « Nous acceptons tout, ne nous reprenez rien. » Tant que les vampires de Kakin ne les gênaient pas, il n'y avait pas de raison de réagir. Mais avec le contexte mondial actuel tendu, avec tous les grands nids assimilant les petits, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il fallait que des membres de la brigade infiltrent Kakin pour évaluer la menace. Le grand maigre, que les autres appelaient Omokage et qui se présentait comme le n°4, se porta volontaire pour cette mission. Lucifer approuva. Feitan voulu également se porter volontaire, car il s'ennuyait ferme à domicile. Il se plaignait qu'en éliminant les envahisseurs à l'aérogare, je l'avais privé de l'unique divertissement qu'il aurait pu avoir depuis des mois. Lucifer finit par approuver. Il pourrait mener ses investigations pendant un mois. Et il lui adjoint également Phinks et Pakunoda. Il avait insisté sur cette dernière car il comptait sur la femme pour tenir les deux mâles à l'œil. « Pas de combats et de tortures inutiles. Je ne veux pas que Kakin découvre votre intrusion et interprète votre présence comme la préparation d'un raid. »_

 _Lorsque le couple d'humain accepta la mission, la réunion fut terminée. Mon tatouage était également terminé. Lucifer déclara qu'il était temps pour le banquet. En un instant, Feitan avait sauté au coup de Phinks pour le mordre. Les autres vampires montrèrent plus de retenue. Des serviteurs apportèrent des bouteilles qui contenaient du sang frais, des bouteilles d'eau ainsi qu'un plateau de sandwich. La fille rousse s'était tournée vers les non-vampires et avait sortit de son sac une bouteille de whisky. Le banquet commença._

 _J'eu enfin l'opportunité de faire la connaissance des derniers membres de la brigade. Le géant aux cicatrices s'appelait Franklin. Il faisait partie du groupe de vampires qui s'était rebellé avec Lucifer contre l'ancien seigneur de la cité. L'étrange personnage aux cheveux hirsutes s'appelait Kurotopi. C'était un vampire issu d'un autre nid de vampires détruit par des hunters il y a plus de 80 ans et s'était également joint à la rébellion. Omokage ne m'approcha pas, mais il me regardait toujours comme s'il avait envie de me disséquer. La rousse se présenta enfin, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage._

 _\- « Je suis ravie d'enfin rencontrer un des légendaires Kurutas. J'avais entendu tellement de légendes à votre sujet. Je m'appelle Gladys. »_

 _Cette fille semblait tellement pleine de vie et de bienveillance. Je détectais aussi une odeur salée-iodée qui suggérait qu'elle vivait quelque part au bord de la mer. Que faisait-elle dans un groupe de criminels comme la brigade fantôme ?_

 _\- « Quel genre de légendes ? »_

 _\- « Oh, que votre tribu avait un rôle spécial à jouer dans les dessins des dieux, qu'ils vous avaient donné le pouvoir de combattre toutes les créatures qui menaçaient l'humanité, que vous êtes protégés des dieux du néant… »_

 _J'étais perplexe. Comment était-elle au courant pour les légendes Kurutas ? Je lui posais la question et elle me répondit que cela faisait partie des légendes orales que l'on transmettait dans sa propre tribut._

 _Je devins curieux et la pressais de questions, mais nous fûmes interrompus par S et d'autres membres de la brigade qui réclamèrent que Gladys chante quelque chose. La jeune fille s'exécuta avec grand plaisir. Elle monta sur l'estrade, souffla dans une conque et entonna un air dans une langue ancienne._

 _« Nous venons de loin,_

 _D'au-delà les océans anciens,_

 _D'un endroit que nous avons_

 _Depuis longtemps laissé derrière-nous… »_

 _Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en réalisant que je comprenais ce vieux langage. Elle chantait en vieux Kurtan. Je sentais mon cœur battre comme jamais depuis des années. Je me demandais immédiatement si j'avais une Kuruta issue d'un autre clan devant les yeux._

 _Elle avait une voix absolument sublime, surnaturelle. Elle avait la fraicheur d'une voix d'enfant, cristalline comme l'eau et douce comme une brise de vent._

 _« Nous avons besoin, nous voulons_

 _Une place pour tous,_

 _A travers l'amour nous brillons,_

 _Nous sommes_

 _les enfants du soleil… »_

 _Je retins un sourire. Chanter les louanges du soleil au milieu d'un groupe de vampires, elle était culottée. Heureusement que les créatures de la nuit ne connaissaient pas ce langage._

 _Le chant continua, elle parlait d'un peuple de nomades qui cherchaient un endroit où toutes les créatures seraient réunies et liées par l'amour. La voix de Gladys était si belle. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi merveilleux… J'avais l'impression de me trouver sur une barque au milieu de la mer, bercé doucement par les vagues, les rayons du soleil me tenant chaud tout en dérivant à la recherche de la terre promise._

 _Et puis la chanson cessa et j'entendis la désagréable voix rustre de Nobunaga briser le charme._

 _« On dirait que la Selkie a fait une nouvelle victime. »_

 _Selkie ?_

 _Je séchais une larme qui avait commencé à couler sur ma joue et je compris. Le manteau de fourrure, le parfum de sel, le coquillage, la voix… Elle n'était pas une kuruta, mais faisait partie d'un peuple tout aussi légendaire : les Selkies, les gardiennes de la mer, le clan qui protégeait le monde des humains des invasions du continent obscur._

 _Plusieurs personnes dans la salle lancèrent des regards assassins au dhampire. Gladys, elle, me regardait chaleureusement. Et je sentis une main sur mon épaule. C'était S._

 _\- « K, tu permes qu'on fasse vite un petit tour ensemble, toi et moi ? »_

 _J'acquiesçai, toujours sous le choc d'avoir rencontré une vraie fée des océans._

 _S m'entraina dans le couloir._

 _\- « Je suis désolé, je crois que nous aurions du te prévenir avant mais… bref, Gladys est effectivement une selkie, et ses pouvoirs se manifestent essentiellement par le chant. Et la réaction que tu as eu… »_

 _\- « Quoi, son chant était beau et alors ? »_

 _\- « Gladys est arrivée avec le dirigeable il y a quatre heures et nous ne lui avons pas encore expliqué la situation compliquée entre toi et Lucifer, mais bref, je pense qu'elle essaye de te draguer. Cette chanson là, elle la sort quand elle a repéré un garçon qui lui plait. Et donc… flirter devant le boss alors que tu viens de repousser ses avances, c'est pas cool. »_

 _\- « Je ne flirte pas ! D'où est-ce que vous vous imaginez ça ? »_

 _\- « Je t'ai vu sourire avec elle comme tu ne l'as fait avec personne au palais. Et ne va pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas eu la larme à l'œil pendant la chanson. »_

 _\- « La chanson était belle, point ! »_

 _\- « Ca n'empêche que si tu continues, le boss va te faire une terrible crise de jalousie. Il ne peut pas tuer Gladys car elle a le rôle primordial de protéger le dirigeable pendant ses traversées. Mais il saura te faire passer le message. »_

 _J'ai poussé un soupir d'exaspération. Je me rappelle très bien l'ultime clause de l'accord que j'ai conclu avec Lucifer hier soir : « Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. » Mais s'il compte me faire une scène à chaque fois que je parle à une fille, cela va vite devenir pénible. Il n'avait qu'à tomber amoureux d'elle, d'abord. Elle me parait tellement adorable. Quel homme ne tomberait pas sous le charme ?_

 _Après cette discussion, nous retournâmes dans la salle. Pakunoda était en train de discuter avec la-dite selkie. Lucifer avait un verre de liquide rouge dans les doigts qu'il fixait machinalement. Soit il était perdu dans ses pensées soit, comme l'avait prédit S, il boudait. Une réaction de gamin. Un comble pour un vampire vieux d'un siècle !_

 _Bonorenof m'interpella en me tendant un sac. Toutes mes armes étaient dedans. Plusieurs vampires eurent un mouvement de recul en les voyant. Ils devaient sentir l'ail et la grâce dont elles étaient imbibées. J'étais donc officiellement l'un des leurs. Ils me faisaient à présent suffisamment confiance que pour me laisser les porter en leur présence. Lucifer ne me regardait toujours pas._

 _A peine avais-je reçu mes armes que Feitan revint à la charge pour son duel. « Tu as tes armes à présent, pourquoi ne pas faire un peu d'exercice pour voir si tu n'as pas rouillé ? »_

 _Je voulu lui répondre que je n'étais pas intéressé, mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, Lucifer autorisa « l'entrainement »._

 _Oui, il boudait définitivement. Cette collaboration avec la brigade fantôme s'annonce pénible._

 _Journal de K._


	13. Chapitre 13: conversations sincères

**Salut à tous et désolée pour cette longue absence. Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire, entre les pannes d'inspiration et différentes choses qui me sont tombées dessus. J'ai toujours l'intention de finir cette fiction, même si je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers temps.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 13 : conversations sincères**

 _« Les Selkies »_

 _Le clan des Selkies est aussi légendaire que celui des Kurutas et jusqu'à ce que je rencontre cette Gladys, j'étais persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que de légendes._

 _C'est que je ne connaissais ce clan qu'à travers des légendes racontées dans le clan kuruta ou des contes et superstitions populaires comme « une ville protégée par une Selkie » qui se dit d'une ville portuaire qui a prospéré grâce à une météo particulièrement clémente ou des pêches fructueuses à répétition dans les pays d'Hivernia et de Calédonie. D'autres expressions bien connues de ces contrées sont « Ne prend pas le manteau de cette Selkie »ou « cette femme a l'indépendance d'une selkie » en référence aux malheurs qui s'abattent sur les couples où l'homme tente d'établir un rapport de force et d'autorité vis-à-vis de leur compagne._

 _Dans les contes populaires, les Selkies sont des femmes d'une grande beauté et possédant une voix merveilleuse qui influence le temps, les créatures marines et guident les âmes des hommes morts en mer. Bref, avoir la protection d'une de ces enchanteresses est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à un marin. De plus, ces fées des mers sont supposées être facilement reconnaissables au grand manteau de fourrure qu'elles gardent constamment sur leurs épaules et qui leur permet de se métamorphoser en créature marine et de vivre ainsi sous l'eau._

 _Dans la plupart des contes, les hommes qui tombent amoureux de ces femmes finissent tous par tenter de cacher le manteau, voire de le détruire pour empêcher les jeunes filles de partir et les garder auprès d'eux. Ces histoires se terminent généralement mal car ces dames terrifiées par ces méthodes qui relèvent de la séquestration et du chantage finissent par se venger en déclenchant des tempêtes, fuir à tout jamais ou se laisser mourir. Jusqu'ici, je considérais que le but de ces histoires était d'enseigner aux enfants que le bonheur d'un couple se construit sur une relation équitable et le respect mutuel de l'autre et que dans le sens inverse, une relation où l'un prive l'autre de sa liberté ne donne rien de bon. Quelle ironie de découvrir que ces fées de la mer sont bel et bien réelles._

 _Bon, j'admets avoir vu plus étrange au cours de ma brève carrière de chasseur de vampire. Et en y réfléchissant, certains éléments historiques semblent témoigner de l'existence des Selkies. Je pense en particulier aux événements de la guerre « du prince du vent ». En 1740, le prince Duncan, héritier du trône du royaume insulaire de Calédonie et son infortunée épouse étaient au cœur d'un des événements les plus tragiques et mystiques du continent Gallus. Le prince était un passionné de la mer et avait réussi à établir une puissante flotte autant d'exploration que marchande qui fit la fortune du Royaume. Mais tout dérapa lorsqu'il refusa le mariage arrangé par son père avec une fille du roi d'Auvergna. Il présenta plutôt une femme étrange du nom de Saria et qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Les peintres de l'époque l'avaient représentée avec une longue chevelure châtain et un long manteau qui semblait faite de peau de phoque. Les œuvres d'arts comme les sources écrites étaient toutes d'accord pour dire qu'elle était particulièrement jolie. Bref, gros scandale politique. Le roi d'Auvergna, offensé, déclara la guerre à la Calédonie._

 _Les historiens écrivirent qu'alors, le prince avait déclaré devant son père, le conseil militaire et la cour qu'il mènerait la guerre et qu'il n'épouserait Saria qu'en cas de victoire. Le conflit ne dura qu'un seul mois. Duncan avait remporté trois victoires éclatantes et une tempête sur les côtes d'Auvergna avait balayé le reste de la flotte ennemie. Duncan reçut le surnom de prince du vent car les courants marins semblaient toujours de son côté et cette brève guerre appelée ainsi en l'honneur du champion. Auvergna signa un traité de paix et fit mine de lâcher l'affaire. Mais seulement deux mois après le mariage de Duncan et Saria, le roi du pays ennemi fit enlever la jeune femme et celle-ci mourut dans des circonstances obscures. La Calédonie voulut déclarer la guerre à Auvergna, mais de violentes tempêtes se levèrent en mer, isolant le royaume du continent. Les côtes du royaume d'Auverna subirent catastrophes naturelles sur catastrophes naturelles pendant 5 ans, détruisant les ports et provocant de terribles famines et la ruine. Le royaume s'était à peine remis de ces calamités qu'une autre bien pire encore allait balayer le monde : les vampires._

 _Bref, si la fameuse Saria était une Selkie, cela expliquait bien des choses comme la réussite de son bien aimé et les éléments naturels qui se sont acharnés sur le pays ennemi. En y réfléchissant, avoir une Selkie dans son camps doit avoir de fabuleux avantages pour un pays qui vit de la mer : des pèches fructueuses, des vents favorables et pas de violentes tempêtes… Et si le pouvoir de guider les âmes est aussi vrai, quel effet a-t-il sur les goules et les vampires ? Je me rappelle les légendes Kurutas qui parlait des Selkies d'une toute autre façon. Oui, il s'agissait des fées de la mer. Mais elles ne se contentaient pas de chercher le véritable amour auprès des marins. Elles avaient le rôle de surveiller les limites du territoire sur lesquelles les dieux avaient envoyé les humains. Elles y avaient conduit les humains il y a des temps immémoriaux et devaient s'assurer que les démons du continent obscur ne les y poursuivent pas… Enfin bref, vu l'invasion des vampires, je m'étais dit que soit elles avaient échoué à leur mission soit elles n'existaient simplement pas. Bref, j'avais tord sur toute la ligne. Il y a dans ce palais une Selkie qui chante des chansons d'amour devant des vampires. Et je me demande bien ce qu'une fée des océans fabrique au beau milieu d'un désert.»_

 _Journal de K._

« L'entrainement » avec Feitan fut assez bref. Toute la brigade avait assisté à la rencontre dans une grande salle d'armes. Au son du gong, le dhampire bondit immédiatement, ne voulant pas laisser à K le temps de déployer ses armes. Mais le hunter blond réussi tout de même à intercepter l'épée du dhampire dans la chaîne de son kusarigama et ainsi à bloquer son attaque. Feitan lâcha l'arme et tenta une attaque à main nue dans le dos mais le boulet métallique avait commencé à tournoyer et le dhampire du s'éloigner un moment pour tenter de lire les mouvements de la maudite masse qui empestait l'ail et la grâce. Finalement, il aperçut une ouverture et tenta un nouvel assaut, tout en voyant trop tard l'autre extrémité de la chaine jaillir. Il sentit le kama lui égratigner le bras.

Là-dessus, Lucifer avait ordonné la fin de la rencontre. Il avait été convenu que la « session » cesserait au premier sang versé et c'était fait. A son visage contrarié, K en déduisit que ce n'était pas l'issue qu'il avait espéré. A coup sûr, le vampire avait espéré pouvoir collecter encore un peu de sang de sa désormais « cave personnelle ». Dommage pour lui mais le jeune hunter était un guerrier en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Les autres membres de l'araignée avaient des réactions partagées mais de manière générale, ils regardaient avec stupeur le bras du fils cadet de Lucifer. La chair égratignée par le kama semblait brûlée. La grâce… K poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le fait d'avoir intégré la brigade fantôme de l'avait pas privé de la bénédiction divine. C'était déjà quelque chose de rassurant. Feitan, lui, était frustré d'avoir perdu ainsi, surtout qu'en tant que dhampire, il pouvait être sûr que la blessure infligée par la grâce ne disparaitrait jamais totalement.

Tout de suite après, Sharnalk se mit à applaudir et vint donner une tape sur l'épaule de l'humain.

\- « Wouah ! Tu as fait de sérieux progrès depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu te battre. Ta chaîne est si rapide qu'on ne sait plus la suivre des yeux. C'est dingue de se dire qu'un simple humain puisse avoir de tels réflexes. »

\- « C'est pas un humain, c'est un hybride, » grommela l'autre dhampire. Le pseudo-rõnin qui détestait K avait changé d'expression. Il y avait une pointe de résignation dans son regard. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin accepté le fait que le hunter avait le talent nécessaire pour battre l'ancien numéro 11 à la loyale. Mais à la pointe d'agacement que l'on pouvait également voir, il devait aussi être énervé de voir que le remplaçant maniait les armes ninja aussi bien que lui l'arme noble des samouraïs.

D'autres araignées, Pakunoda, Phinks, Franklin et Gladys se mirent à applaudir. Les autres suivirent. « Une bonne recrue au bout du compte », avait lâché l'étrange petit chevelu.

Après cela, Gladys demanda l'autorisation d'aller dormir. Lucifer autorisa la troupe à se disperser. Feitan lança un regard assassin au hunter, lui signifiant qu'il y aurait d'autres « entrainements ». Il ne digérait pas l'idée d'avoir perdu sur une simple égratignure au bras.

K voulu se retirer également, mais le chef exprima le souhait de lui parler encore un moment de quelques menus détails. Le jeune blond retint un soupir et le suivit dans un endroit à l'écart.

\- « Le dirigeable repart après demain. Si tu attends encore un jour, le vaisseau peut t'emmener où tu voudras. »

\- « Merci mais du moment que je peux récupérer mon dromadaire, je suis tranquille. »

\- « Ce n'est pas possible. Les citoyen de la cité l'ont trouvé et adopté. Ils ne comprendront pas qu'ils doivent le rendre. »

\- « Ce n'est pas… »

\- « _Nous acceptons tous, alors ne nous reprenez rien !_ Cela veut aussi dire « celui qui le trouve le garde. Je regrette. »

« C'est ça », pensa K. Lucifer utilisait surtout cette excuse pour le garder encore un peu.

\- « Mais à partir de maintenant, tu es libre d'aller où tu veux dans le château et la cité, pour peu que tu respectes l'espace privé des autres habitants. Je t'autorise même à venir me tenir compagnie dans mon cercueil. »

\- « Ca ne m'intéresse pas, » répondit K histoire de lui rappeler que sa drague lourde ne marchait pas sur lui. Par contre, il irait volontiers à la bibliothèque.

Lucifer lui tendit ensuite son journal.

\- « Je te rends ça aussi. Je suppose que tu en a besoin au quotidien. »

Là, K du admettre qu'il était surpris. Il ne pensait pas que le vampire lui rendrait le journal alors qu'il semblait en avoir fait son livre de chevet favori. Il bredouilla un merci en évitant de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Il sentait qu'il rougirait s'il faisait ça et son honneur le lui interdisait.

Le jeune homme demanda la permission de se retirer, ce que Lucifer lui accorda, non sans vouloir lui dire encore une dernière chose.

\- « Tu étais impressionnant dans cet entrainement contre Feitan. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais la seule personne capable de contrer sa vitesse. Tu es définitivement doué. »

K ne put se retenir de rougir cette fois. Maudit Lucifer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il essaye absolument de l'embarrasser de la sorte ?

Mais bref, le vampire le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre car il craignait que K ne retrouve pas son chemin dans le palais. « A demain soir, » lui lança-t-il avant de le laisser enfin seul.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, le premier réflexe de K fut de s'installer au bureau et de consigner toutes les observations qu'il avait eues : les différents membres de la brigade, la cérémonie d'adhésion, la rencontre avec la Selkie et toutes les questions qu'il se posait à son sujet. Au moment où il finit d'écrire « Comment Gladys a-t-elle pu atterrir ici au milieu du désert ? », une désagréable sensation le traversa. C'était un mélange de tristesse, de dégout et de colère. Comment lui, un vampire hunter s'était-il retrouvé là, logé et nourrit par ses pires ennemis et résigné à travailler avec eux ? K retourna à son lit, se jeta dessus et enfouit sa tête dans les coussins. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait accepté de rejoindre l'araignée, de collaborer avec les assassins de sa famille. Il se sentait si sale. Il passa sa main sur son épaule qui brûlait toujours du tatouage tout frais. Il avait de désagréables sensations, comme si on lui avait injecté un produit d'anesthésie locale et que tous les muscles de son épaule commençaient à s'engourdir. La marque de l'araignée lui semblait soudainement être une malédiction. Comment avait-il pu accepter cet accord ? Par quelle lâcheté, par quelle faiblesse ? Il avait déshonoré son clan et salit leur mémoire…

Il pleura de honte un moment et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une chanson douce parlant d'une brise semblable à une caresse sur l'océan. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de si calme et apaisant. Même Senritsu ne jouait pas avec un talent pareil. Il ouvrit les yeux. La chanson venait de l'autre côté de la porte. Était-ce Gladys ? La voix semblait tellement plus jeune. Il se leva sans faire attention aux plis des draps qui s'étaient imprimés sur son visage et courut ouvrir. C'était effectivement la Selkie qui chantait.

Quand elle le vit, elle s'arrêta et eu un rire. Le visage de K était vraiment cocasse à regarder.

\- « Bonjour Kurapika. Est-ce que la nuit a été bonne ? »

K rougit à nouveau.

\- « Enfin bref, le petit déjeuné est servi dans la grande salle à manger, alors si tu es intéressé… Je t'attends ici. Prépare-toi. »

Le hunter, encore à demi-endormi, mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « déjeuné… salle à manger… accompagner… », mais il finit par hocher la tête.

\- « Ok, donne-moi juste 5 minutes… »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lui répondit qu'elle attendrait dans le couloir.

Les 5 minutes se transformèrent en 15, mais le blond finit par sortir tout propre, coiffé et bien habillé. La rousse était la seule personne dans ce château avec qui il avait vraiment envie de passer du temps. S, Shizuku et Pakunoda étaient d'agréables compagnons, mais la Selkie l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il avait d'innombrables questions à lui poser. Et puis, elle n'avait pas la tête d'une criminelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec la brigade fantôme ?

\- « Et donc, tu… » dirent les deux jeunes gens simultanément. « Toi d'abord… » encore simultanément, avant d'éclater de rire.

K fit signe à la jeune fille de commencer.

\- « D'accord, je vais alors être franche. Les autres m'ont un peu expliqué les circonstances de ton arrivée ici, mais je préfère avoir ta version. Donc, à quel point détestes-tu le boss ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris par la question. Tous les membres de la brigade à part Machi avaient à cœur de le mettre dans le cercueil de leur chef. Mais elle, au moins, avait tourné sa question de façon à admettre qu'il n'appréciait pas le vampire.

\- « Il a tué toute ma famille dans un accès de rage. Il a abusé de moi lorsque j'étais inconscient, m'a harcelé sexuellement dans cet horrible donjon… Je le hais et si possible, je voudrais ne plus jamais le voir et qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de moi. »

Elle sourit.

\- « D'accord, il a vraiment foiré son coup. A ta place aussi, je ne voudrais pas qu'un pervers sadique pareil s'approche de moi. »

\- « Comment peut-il seulement oser espérer… »

\- « Ca ne se commande pas, l'amour. Et crois l'expérience de la Selkie qui parcourt le monde à la recherche de l'homme idéal. Je l'ai un peu travaillé hier soir après qu'il t'ai quitté. Quand il a lu ton journal et découvert ton degré d'érudition, cela a été le coup de foudre instantané. Et il regrette de tout son cœur de vampire ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais bien sûr, les regrets n'annulent rien. Les actes par contre permettent de se faire pardonner… »

\- « Je n'ai pas envie de tomber amoureux, et encore moins de ce pervers. »

\- « Soit, soit… En tant que membre d'une tribut traquée par tous les pervers de la terre, j'entends ton désir d'indépendance sentimentale. »

\- « Traquée par les pervers ? » K connaissait l'essence du mythe des Selkies. En volant le manteau d'une de ces dames, il était possible de la contraindre à rester à ses côtés. Mais dans la mesure où les héros des légendes finissaient toujours par regretter leur geste, il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans las vraie vie, des gens essayent tout de même de le faire.

\- « Cette stupide histoire de manteau est à moitié vraie et nous cause toutes sortes d'ennuis, » expliqua la rousse en soupirant. « Ce manteau n'est pas seulement une tenue magique. Il fait partie de nous, c'est une source d'énergie vitale indispensable qui nous permet de vivre hors de l'eau. Sans lui, selon la distance avec la mer, nous pouvons mourir en moins d'une semaine. Avec le manteau, nous pouvons rester à la surface une année entière. »

Ah, la vérité derrière la légende. Les histoires où les Selkies sont retenues de force se terminent mal car leurs geôliers les tuent en réalité à petit feu.

\- « Il y a plusieurs décennies, une de mes ancêtres avait été enlevée par l'ancien maître du Ryuseï qui voulait l'ajouter à sa collection de concubines exotiques. Elle aurait pu mourir si Lucifer et ses compagnons n'avaient pas choisi pile ce moment pour leur coup d'Etat. Depuis, nous avons un pacte avec cette cité. Une Selkie rejoint la brigade fantôme et en échange, la brigade protège notre clan de tout ces vicieux qui essayent de kidnapper l'une des nôtres. »

Ah bon, c'était donc de cette façon que Gladys avait rejoint cette bande de maraudeurs. Il se sentait soudainement plus proche d'elle que de personne d'autres sur terre, lié par cette malédiction d'appartenir à des clans persécutés pour leurs traits génétiques, pouvoirs et maudites superstitions populaires.

\- « Et du coup, tu dois participer à leurs « approvisionnements » ? »

\- « Non, pas tout à fait. Mon job à moi est de piloter le dirigeable. Vents favorables ou défavorables, lever la brume ou la dissiper… »

Ainsi donc, les théories de K s'étaient avérées plus ou moins juste. La brigade exploitait sa capacité à contrôler le temps.

\- « Mais oui, parfois, nous utilisons mes chants pour charmer l'adversaire. J'ai des berceuses très efficaces pour endormir les humains. J'ai un répertoire de chansons qui peuvent « exorciser » les goules… »

\- « Exorciser ? »

\- « C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais en gros, j'apaise les tourments de leur âme et annule toute leur agressivité. Parfois, je peux envoyer certaines âmes dans l'au-delà. C'est plutôt pratique pour nous débarrasser du menu fretin, mais c'est une technique qui a ses limites, car ma voix ne porte pas très loin et peu être facilement recouverte par le bruit. Et en général, les goules sont bruyantes. »

K du reconnaître que ses pouvoirs se révélaient relativement utiles dans ce monde où les vampires s'affrontaient pour la domination.

Il se demandait si le clan Zaoldyeck avait aussi sa selkie. Devait-il poser la question à Killua, au risque d'inspirer ses parents ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grande salle à manger, où Pakunoda et Bonorenof étaient occupés à manger.

Pakunoda fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant mais retourna bien vite à son assiette.

Le buffet du petit déjeuné était bien maigre : un peu de pain, de fromage « bon marché », un peu de miel et du thé. C'était tellement plus rudimentaire que les plateaux de nourriture qu'il recevait dans sa chambre. Il aurait du se douter que le Ryuseï n'aurait pas les moyen de nourrir tout un palais copieusement tous les jours. Pourquoi lui, un étranger et un ennemi potentiel avait-il eu droit à un meilleur traitement jusqu'à présent ? La première idée qui lui vint en tête était bien sûr Lucifer. Il avait probablement cherché à l'impressionner. Ou alors, comme K avait perdu beaucoup de sang lors de sa capture, il avait peut-être voulu s'assurer qu'il récupère rapidement. Dans tous les cas, K se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir eu un tel traitement de faveur de la part d'un seigneur vampire.

\- « A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda la rouquine.

\- « Oh… hem… »

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, » ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Mais tu avais l'air soucieux. »

\- « C'est juste que… en voyant votre buffet matinal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu droit à un énorme traitement de faveur. »

\- « Evidement, » répondit Bonorenof en déposant son verre d'eau. « Le jour où on t'a trouvé, tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Quand le boss a compris qu'il voulait te garder, il a aussi su qu'il fallait que tu reprennes des forces. Tu devais beaucoup manger pour récupérer. Et vu le spectacle que tu nous a donné hier, cela en valait la peine. »

\- « Considère-ça comme un investissement dans tes capacités, » ajouta Pakunoda sans lever le regard de son assiette.

K se sentit un peu ridicule et ingrat d'avoir interprété la situation de manière si négative. Il décida de manger en silence afin de ne pas offenser d'avantage les autres. Il était toujours envahi par le doute. Quelle place saurait-il trouver dans la brigade fantôme ? Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ses émotions et ses relations vis-à-vis des personnes qui avaient tué sa famille ? Quand il avait négocié avec Lucifer, théoriquement, cela lui semblait faisable mais maintenant… Il sentait son estomac se nouer.

\- « Kurapika ? Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle… » intervint Gladys.

Bonorenof et Pakunoda lui jetèrent également un regard.

\- « Je… crois que je n'ai pas faim. Quelqu'un peut prendre ma part. »

Et il partit sans prendre son plateau. Il voulut retourner à sa chambre, mais se perdit. Et pour en rajouter une couche, il sentit soudainement une présence menacante dans son dos.

\- « Salut, n°11 ? On se promène ? »

Il se retourna, c'était Feitan. Il avait toujours cette aura menaçante qui évoquait la soif de sang.

\- « Je cherche ma chambre. Je me suis trompé d'étage. »

\- « Sauf que tu ne vas pas retourner à ta chambre. Tu y es resté cloîtré plus d'une semaine. Il est temps que tu refasses de l'exercice ou tu ne nous serviras à rien. »

\- « Je suis touché par votre inquiétude et tacherais de prendre soin de moi. »

Feitan lui saisit le bras.

\- « Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Nous allons reprendre l'entrainement là où nous l'av »ns laissé. »

Là, K commença à s'inquiéter.

\- « Je n'ai pas mes armes. »

\- « Pas grave, on fera à mains nues. »

\- « Et si je n'ai pas envie de m'entraîner ? »

\- « Tu t'entraîneras quand même, et je serais de mauvaise humeur. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de tuer la future nouvelle moitié de mon père, mais il me pardonnera quelques égratignures ou os cassés. »

Et il traina le nouveau membre de la brigade dans la salle d'arme de la veille.

A peine la porte fermée, il s'élança en visant la nuque de K. Le hunter para de justesse le coup avec sa main droite, mais il ressentit une violente douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé avec un outil en fonte. Malgré sa taille, le dhampire faisait sacrément mal. Il pouvait aisément lui casser un bras si K essayait de parer ses coups.

Feitan enchaîna immédiatement avec un coup de pied que K évita en reculant. Il parvint à échapper aux huit attaques suivantes de la même manière. Cela ne plus pas à Feitan.

\- « C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Fuir ? Tu ne sais rien faire sans ton argenterie ?»

K ne comprenait pas où le dhampire voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que K soit capable de lui tenir tête.

\- « Au bout du compte, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres types de ton clan. Sois disant les élus du dieu du néant, mais quand on est venu pour eux, aucun d'entre-eux n'a été une menace sérieuse. »

Le cœur de K se mit à battre. Cette pourriture n'avait pas intérêt à insulter sa famille.

\- « Il y avait ce morveux de même pas dix ans à moitié aveugle incapable de courir. Il avait même fait dans son pantalon quand j'ai planté mon épée dans son… »

Le dhampire ne pu terminer sa phrase. Les yeux de K avaient viré au rouge et en un instant, son poing avait intercepté la joue du dhampire. Le hunter était dans une rage folle. Il enchaina sur un coup de genou dans le ventre puis un autre coup de poing au visage. Le dhampire finit par s'échapper et regarder son adversaire avec un sourire satisfait.

\- « C'est déjà mieux. »

Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups violents. A chaque fois que la rage de K semblait s'apaiser, Feitan en rajoutait une couche sur la façon dont sa famille avait périt. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, alors que la folie berserk de K avait eu raison de son endurance que Feitan décida que la session avait assez duré.

\- « Alors, quel effet ça fait de tabasser l'assassin de ta famille ? »

K avait encore assez d'énergie pour lui porter un coup de poing, mais le dhampire le para.

\- « Quand j'ai appris que tu avais accepté de rejoindre la brigade fantôme, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée et que tu aurais toujours envie de nous exterminer. Le boss est beaucoup trop naïf quand il s'agit « d'amour ». Il a suffit que j'évoque l'affaire pour que tu pètes un câble et je sais que ça va se reproduire… »

K comprit enfin ce que le n°2 de la brigade cherchait depuis le début : déterminer l'ampleur de la rancœur qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de la bande de vampires/voleurs/meurtriers. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus.

A ce moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec Fracas. Phinks, Nobunaga, Pakunoda et Gladys firent irruption dans la tête.

\- « Feitan, espèce d'escroc ! Tu ne pouvais m'en garder un peu ? » S'énerva son aîné.

\- « Tu es complètement fou ! Qu'est-ce le boss va dire quand il va voir le garçon couvert de bleus ? » s'écriait celui sans sourcils.

\- « Les disputes sont interdites dans la brigade ! » ajoutait Pakunoda.

Gladys se jeta sur K pour examiner ses blessures.

\- « Il ne t'a pas mordu ? Ca va ? »

\- « Je vais bien, » répondit K en s'essuyant le visage. Ses mains lui faisaient terriblement mal. Il s'était certainement cassé quelque chose.

\- « Non mais, je veux dire. Il est blessé à la bouche. Est-ce que tes mains sont entrées en contact avec ses dents ? »

Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea. Suffisait-il d'un contact peau-dents pour considérer que le garçon avait été mordu par le dhampire ? Si K perdait sa grâce, il perdait le principal intérêt de le garder en vie et vierge.

La rousse versa de l'eau sur les mains pour les nettoyer.

\- « Elles sont amochées, mais pas la moindre trace de morsure… »

Soupir de soulagement dans l'assemblée.

Pakunoda ordonna à Gladys de ramener K à sa chambre, puis se tourna vers Feitan pour lui signifier que Lucifer allait en entendre parler.

\- « Ne te gène pas, » répondit le dhampire. « Et dis lui bien que désormais, je veux être le partenaire d'entrainement du gamin. Aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de gérer son côté berserk. »


	14. Chapitre 14: retour à la civilisation

**Salut à tous. Je suis enfin de retour. Après avoir eu beaucoup de distractions, voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud du jeune chasseur de vampire sans peur et sans reproches. J'espère être plus productive à l'avenir. J'ai le prochain chapitre en tête.**

 **Chapitre 14 : le retour à la civilisation**

 _Les yeux d'Apophis¸ou les pupilles écarlates._

 _Lors de ce combat avec Feitan, j'ai découvert une facette de moi-même que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais été autant en colère dans ma vie. Même le jour où ma grand-mère et moi sommes retournés au village pour découvrir les cadavres de notre clan, je ne pense pas que ma colère ai été si grande. Quand cette pourriture s'est vantée d'avoir tué Pairo, je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie, c'était de lui fracasser le crâne, de lui arracher le cœur et les membres. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une seule seconde que je puisse être aussi violent et assoiffé de sang. J'ai la sensation de m'être métamorphosé en monstre._

 _Est-ce le vrai pouvoir des yeux d'Apophis, ce que les gens « normaux » appellent les « pupilles écarlates ? Bon, déjà, ces gens ont tord sur un point, ce ne ce sont pas nos pupilles qui deviennent écarlates, mais nos iris et nos rétines. C'est une métonymie grossière._

 _Je savais déjà que mes yeux rouges dupliquaient mes forces. Je me suis entrainé à les invoquer, je pensais me contrôler…_

 _Bref, je découvre du coup que dans cet état, je peux faire jeu égal avec les dhampires les plus redoutables. Lorsque Phinks m'a ramené à ma chambre, il m'a expliqué que Feitan avait suffisamment de puissance pour décapiter les humains à main nue et qu'il était soulagé de voir que je sortais de cet « entrainement » en un seul morceau. Il était encore plus surpris de voir que j'avais réussi à tenir le coup face lui, voire de lui rendre la pareille. Il dit que je lui ai également cassé un bras…_

 _Maintenant que je suis au calme dans ma chambre, je réalise enfin l'état de mes blessures. Je suis obligé d'écrire de la main gauche. Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose à la droite en frappant ce maudit dhampire. C'est terrifiant à dire, mais je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien quand j'étais dans ce mode berserk. En plus de ma main, j'ai deux ou trois côtes cassées, un œil au beurre noir, j'ai perdu une dent et ai de nombreuses ecchymoses. Si l'entrainement avait duré plus longtemps et que le dhampire avait insisté un peu plus, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait au juste à me provoquer comme ça ? S'il voulait prouver que j'éprouvais toujours de la rancœur envers eux pour le massacre de mon clan, il a clairement réussi._

 _Que va-t-il se passer à présent qu'ils savent que j'ai toujours autant de colère et d'animosité en moi ? Leur confiance était déjà frêle, mais la, que va penser Lucifer ? Va-t-il me laisser partir ?_

 _Journal de K. »_

K fut bref dans son rapport du jour. Sa main droite lui faisait vraiment mal. Il devait avoir des os cassés, des muscles froissés ou pire. Elle était violette et gonflée et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de glace au château, seulement une eau très fraiche qui ne le restait qu'une heure. K devait endurer la douleur et méditer sur son comportement qui l'avait conduit à cet état. Il avait également mal aux côtes. Il respirait difficilement. Chaque inspiration, chaque expiration le faisait souffrir. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Il avait presque honte de ses blessures qui révélaient qu'un ennemi avait réussi à trouver son point faible et à l'exploiter. Bonorenof avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour le soigner, mais c'était un guérisseur de la jungle avec un matériel rudimentaire. Si K pouvait survivre un jour de plus et que Lucifer tienne vraiment sa promesse, il pourrait se rendre à l'abbaye où la cardinale du chien avait établit son quartier général et où Léorio étudiait. Il pourrait y profiter d'une médecine de pointe.

Gladys passa vers onze heures pour s'enquérir de sa santé et lui chanter quelques airs pour l'apaiser. Son pouvoir ressemblait énormément à celui de Senritsu. Elle réussit à l'endormir et K passa la plus grande partie de la journée inconscient, ce qui était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'échapper à la douleur. Il se réveilla vers 18 heures lorsque Shizuku fit irruption dans la pièce pour venir aux nouvelles. K du réexpliquer ce qui s'était passé et la demoiselle de répondre qu'elle le savait irascible, mais pas au point d'être suicidaire. Elle lui suggéra de prendre des cours de yoga et de méditation et lui indiqua quelques adresses au Japon. K ne rejeta pas ces conseils. Non pas qu'il estimait avoir besoin d'avoir des cours de gestion de la colère, mais il avait toujours rêvé de suivre un entrainement de moine boudhiste Zen. Là dessus, Sharnalk arriva accompagné de Machi. Et si l'ancien hunter se lamentait sur les perspectives de guérisons de son collègue, la vampire prononça la phrase la plus encourageante de la journée : « peut-être qu'avec toutes ces blessures, le boss te trouvera moins attirant. » Ah, si seulement elle voyait juste. Elle remplaça les emplâtres de feuilles de Bonorenof par des bandelettes et des pommades plus sophistiquées, mais cela restait toujours très rudimentaire par rapport aux soins que l'on pouvait recevoir à l'abbaye dirigée par la cardinale du chien. K s'inquiétait sérieusement des conditions sanitaires dans la cité de l'étoile filante. Combien de gens mourraient du tétanos ou d'une infection des blessures ici ? Il comprenait soudainement les besoins réguliers d'aller piller des villages et des usines. Et si comme Sharnalk le lui avait dit, les hommes venaient échanger leur sang contre des vivres, la survie de la cité devait être dans un état vraiment précaire. Il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de les abandonner à leur sort. Il devait s'accrocher.

Lorsque Machi eu fini ses soins et alors que K s'apprêtait à remettre sa tunique, la porte se rouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Lucifer. Il avait déjà la mine contrariée en entrant, mais quand il vit les blessures apparentes du garçon de ses pensées, son teint devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et l'ambiance dans la chambre devint instantanément glaciale. Après quelques secondes, il commanda à tout le monde sauf le hunter de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Lucifer et K restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, le deuxième en tentant nerveusement de se couvrir. Il ne voulait pas que le pervers ne le voie ainsi.

\- « Comment te sens-tu ? » fini par demander le vampire.

\- « J'ai mal pratiquement partout. J'ai des côtes cassées, une main en miettes, mais je survivrai. Je connais une abbaye où les guérisseurs sauront me remettre sur pied. »

\- « J'ai entendu la version des faits de Feitan, mais je veux connaître la tienne avant de me faire mon opinion. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous soyez pratiquement entretués ?»

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

\- « Ta version d'abord. »

K obéit.

\- « J'essayais de retrouver ma chambre quand il m'est tombé dessus. Il m'a trainé dans la salle d'entrainement malgré mes réticences et s'est immédiatement mis à m'attaquer avec l'intention de tuer. »

Et il montra la main droite qui avait paré le tout premier coup. Sous les bandages, on pouvait deviner une peau de toutes les couleurs et une main qui avait doublé de taille.

\- « J'ai essayé de parer un moment, mais à l'instant où il a mentionné mon… le… »

Le souvenir des paroles de Feitan firent remonter une vague de colère, tristesse et folie. Il commença à trembler et les larmes montèrent aux yeux.

\- « Il s'est vanté d'avoir tué mon … meilleur… Tout ce que je me rappelle après, c'est que je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : le détruire. A un moment donné, il a estimé que cela avait assez duré et les autres sont arrivés.»

Nouveau silence, mais Lucifer vint s'assoir à coté de K sur son lit.

\- « Penses-tu que tu aurais réussi à le tuer si tu en avais eu le temps ? »

\- « Non, je serais mort d'épuisement et de mes blessures avant. Pendant tout le temps du combat, je n'ai pas eu conscience que je recevais des dégâts. Il aurait pu toucher des organes vitaux ou causé de graves hémorragies et je me serais vidé de mon sang sans m'en rendre compte. »

\- « C'est plus ou moins ce qui est arrivé à ton clan. »

K se raidit. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi.

\- « Ils étaient très puissants, mais une fois qu'ils se sont réellement mis en colère, ils ne faisaient plus preuve d'aucune prudence. Le combat s'est joué là-dessus. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, là au juste ? Me pousser à te haïr d'avantage ? »

\- « Non. Je constate juste que vos pupilles écarlates sont une arme à double tranchant. Une forte émotion vous rend plus fort, mais si vous les laissez vous dominer, elles vous détruisent littéralement. Donc, pour éviter que ce genre d'incident se reproduise, nous allons devoir travailler à réduire ta haine. »

\- « Et comment ? Tu veux m'envoyer voir un psy ? Shizuku m'a déjà donné des adresses de temple zen. Et pour la dernière fois, Feitan a tout fait pour me mettre hors de moi ! »

Le vampire sourit légèrement.

\- « Si nous commencions déjà par tout laisser sortir ? Dès que tu iras mieux, je te propose un duel. »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Je t'autorise à te battre contre moi avec toute la colère dont tu es capable. Tu peux essayer de me tuer. »

\- « Je refuse ! Je n'ai pas envie d'activer ce niveau de rage à nouveau. C'est trop dangereux pour moi. »

Sans écouter K, le vampire saisit sa main blessée. Le hunter ne put réprimer un cri au contact de cette peau glacée sur ses blessures et qui n'était pas désagréable.

\- « Je vais devoir me montrer plus précis. Tu travailles à présent avec le clan qui a tué ta famille. Tu craqueras à nouveau. C'est inévitable. Je veux cerner le moment exact où tu craques, le pouvoir dont tu es capable et la façon de te maîtriser. Connaître tes limites est aussi vital pour toi que pour nous. Nous aurons ce duel et je sais exactement quoi faire pour te rendre ivre de rage. »

K détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard déroutant de ce maudit vampire. Le démon qui avait condamné sa famille l'autorisait à l'affronter, à se battre de toutes ses forces. Mais en même temps, l'instinct de K le suppliait de se tenir tranquille. Son corps, ses blessures, tout son être manifestait un désir de paix…

\- « C'est possible d'en reparler le mois prochain ? Pour le moment, ma seule envie est de me reposer et d'éviter toute nouvelle blessure. La simple idée de malmener mon corps d'avantage me donne la nausée.»

Lucifer le lâcha. Il avait remarqué le léger rougissement des joues de son joli hunter. Ce n'était pas seulement les souffrances physiques qui le perturbaient. Mais il ne dirait rien de plus pour le moment. Il y avait une petite graine d'amour plantée dans une faille de la carapace de Kurapika. Quand elle germerait, elle détruirait cette dernière. Il en était sur. Il devait faire preuve de patience et observer son évolution jour après jour. Un programme passionnant selon lui.

\- « Soit, » répondit le vampire. « Mets ce mois à profit pour récupérer. Tu ne me sers à rien dans cet état. »

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- « As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour survivre jusqu'à demain ? »

K repensa à la main glaciale du démon qui avait su apaiser la douleur de ses blessures. Il ne voulait pas que le vampire le touche à nouveau mais il voulait quelque chose d'aussi froid que cette main.

\- « Il n'y a vraiment pas de glace dans ce palais ? J'ai besoin de quelque de vraiment froid pour mes blessures. »

Le vampire remarqua la bassine d'eau et les serviettes mouillées. Il en ramassa une et lui influa sa magie. Le tissu gela en un instant, devenant aussi solide que du verre. Lucifer tendit l'objet au hunter qui le plaça immédiatement sur sa main. Ah, que cela faisait du bien. La douleur disparaissait, anesthésiée par le froid. Lucifer gela les trois autres serviettes et les déposa sur le plateau.

\- « Je vais donner les instructions pour que le dirigeable soit prêt à partir à huit heures demain matin. Soit prêt. »

K hocha la tête en répondant un « merci ».

Ensuite, le vampire posa la main sur l'épaule du hunter.

\- « Je ne saurais pas te voir à ton départ vu qu'il fera jour alors je vais le dire maintenant : Prend soins de toi et pas de bêtises. »

Il fut agréablement surpris par le regard du jeune blond. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait réagit avec dégoût à son contact, mais aujourd'hui, c'était de l'étonnement, de la confusion. Le hunter allait changer, petit à petit et la graine de l'amour allait germer. Ce qu'il avait hâte de le revoir dans un mois pour analyser les changements. Mais il voulait profiter de la présence du garçon encore un peu.

Il resta donc encore une heure avec K pour parler des livres qu'il lui avait prêtés.

Le lendemain matin, K se réveilla avec de nombreuses crampes. Il avait très mal dormi à cause de ses blessures qui l'empêchaient de s'allonger dans sa position habituelle. Se redresser avec ses côtes cassées relevait du supplice. Et les vêtements dans lesquels il avait dormi étaient complètement chiffonnés. Il n'avait simplement pas su se déshabiller seul et avait eu trop de fierté que pour demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de l'aider. Il avait une apparence vraiment misérable. Il ramassa son sac contenant ses maigres possessions : ses armes, son journal, son portefeuille. Phinks arriva pour l'escorter et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'état du hunter.

\- « Ca ira ! Déposez-moi en Auvergnia, près de la ville de Lorde. Je connais une abbaye où les techniques de médecine sont les plus avancées au monde. C'est à une semaine de vol d'ici. Ils me remettront sur pied. »

\- « Une… tu arriveras à tenir ? »

\- « Je suis un vampire hunter. Bien sûr que je peux. »

Le numéro 5 de la brigade n'en était pas si sûr. Le jeune homme avait l'air si épuisé. Mais il commençait à le connaître et savait que le garçon continuerai de dire cela jusqu'au bout.

Arrivés au dirigeable, ils y retrouvèrent d'autres araignées : Gladys, Omokage, Pakunoda et Feitan. Le dhampire avait l'air aussi ruiné que lui, mais il continuait de projeter une aura sournoise avide de sang. Et au regard qu'il lançait à K, il signifiait clairement qu'il avait hâte de l'affronter à nouveau. Pakunoda du rappeler le dhampire à l'ordre. « Le boss n'a pas du tout apprécié votre précédent entraînement, tu te rappelles ? Il t'a interdit de le toucher. »

Feitan répondit par un sournois « pour le moment… ».

Gladys jugea bon de changer de sujet.

\- « Nous partons pour notre mission d'infiltration de Kakin. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dépose sur le continent Aijane ? »

\- « Non, je veux aller en Auvergna. »

\- « Ca va nous faire un gros détour… ». L'humaine réfléchit un instant. « Mais Auvergna est connu pour ses productions agricoles. Cela devrait valoir le coup d'aller y faire nos courses », déclara-t-elle.

K se demanda si elle avait seulement l'intention de payer cette nourriture. Les autres acquiescèrent. Mais alors que l'équipe de pilotage commençait à embarquer, K reçut une visite surprise. Shizuku arrivait, se tenant à une canne et soutenue par une humaine.

\- « Quand tu verras mon père, il faudra que tu lui dises quelque chose… »

Elle sortit de sa poche un joli peigne traditionnel japonais en forme de papillon.

\- « … Je me rappelle les soirées où nous jouions au jeu de Go et aux échecs ensemble. J'étais très heureuse de jouer avec lui. Tu lui diras, hein ?»

Le hunter accepta le bijou. C'était vrai qu'à la base, il était venu au Ryuseï pour la sauver. Il réalisait à présent qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la faire changer d'avis. Elle vivait la vie qu'elle avait choisie. Il hocha la tête en promettant à la jeune vie de lui répéter ses paroles mot pour mot.

K avait le cœur léger de sentir le vaisseau décoller et encore plus de voir la gigantesque décharge s'éloigner pour n'être plus qu'un mirage à l'horizon. L'odeur était toujours là, par contre. L'air du dirigeable était imprégnée de cette puanteur rappelant les matières en décomposition, la moisissure, les déchets chimiques… Comment cela ne l'avait-il pas indisposé plus tôt ? En ce moment, il ne rêvait que de retourner dans sa forêt natale à Lukuso, de respirer le parfum des arbres, des plantes, de la cuisine au feu de bois, l'air pur de sa vallée.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Gladys vint rapidement s'installer sur un fauteuil à côté de lui.

\- « La première fois que je suis arrivée au Ryuseï, j'ai été particulièrement choquée par l'atmosphère qui y régnait. J'avais passé toute ma vie au bord de la mer à respirer un air humide et salé. Au bout de trois jours, j'avais envie d'abandonner. Mais la sécurité de tout mon clan reposait sur mes épaules… Alors je me suis accrochée. Les quatre premiers mois, une fois dans le dirigeable, je n'avais qu'une idée m'éloigner le plus loin et le plus longtemps possible de la cité de l'étoile filante. »

\- « Et tu as réussi à t'habituer ? »

\- « Je ne reste que sept jours par mois à la cité. J'en passe au moins 15 en dirigeable et le reste à mon village. Bon, ce mois-ci, cela va plutôt être du tourisme à Shang, la capitale de Kakin. »

K réfléchit à son propre avenir. Trois jours par mois au Ryuseï, en compagnie de ce terrifiant vampire lubrique qu'était Lucifer. Enfermé dans sa chambre, la bibliothèque ou la serre, l'air pollué de la décharge n'était pas si dérangeante. Il pensait juste qu'il allait passer plus de temps à faire ses aller-retours sur la cité de l'étoile filante qu'à mener son métier de Vampire Hunter. Le QG de l'Association se trouvait sur un autre continent. Le trajet jusqu'aux émirats de Glam prenait 5 jours, plus deux s'il rejoignait la décharge à dos de dromadaire… plus les trois ou quatre jours que Lucifer exigeait qu'il lui consacre, plus à nouveau sept pour retourner au QG… cette affaire lui prenait facilement les deux tiers d'un mois. Il n'arriverait pas à travailler sérieusement dans ces conditions. Peut-être devait-il demander une mutation sur ce continent ?

\- « Et quand tu es en pause, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Je chante, je m'amuse avec ma famille et les membres de mon clan. Nous sommes six amies du même âge. Nous passons des journées à nager dans l'océan, nous dorer au soleil sous nos formes de phoques et à rêver du grand amour. »

K rougit.

\- « Tu trouves le temps de penser à des choses pareilles ? »

\- « C'est tout à fait normal et naturel de penser à l'amour ! » s'offusqua la Selkie. « La vie est courte, surtout pour nous qui vivons entourés par le danger. C'est la loi de la vie que de trouver un partenaire, de s'accoupler d'avoir des enfants et de les élever afin de leur transmettre notre héritage. Il n'y a rien de plus important. »

K détourna le regard, un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait jamais considéré le fait d'arrêter la chasse au vampire et de fonder une famille. La haine et la soif de vengeance avaient été le seul but de son existence depuis le massacre de son clan. C'était la seule motivation qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas mourir de chagrin lors du drame et de continuer à se lever chaque matin. Pouvais-t-il arriver à vivre sans sa rage ?

Gladys réalisa qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain. Commence par prendre du temps pour toi, pour te faire plaisir. Profite des petites choses et des détours. Tu pourrais y découvrir un nouveau sens à ta vie… ». Elle rit. « Désolée, c'était les paroles d'une chanson. Je ne suis pas une grande philosophe, mais j'aime la poésie et la sagesse qui se dégage de la musique. »

K eut un petit rire. « Il y a une personne que tu dois définitivement rencontrer. J'essayerai d'arranger ça un de ces jours. » Gladys s'entendrait certainement à merveille avec Senritsu.

Mais tout de même, il réalisait à présent qu'il ne connaissait aucun hunter marié ou avec des enfants, exception faite de Gin le père de Gon qui l'avait confié à sa cousine avant de disparaître. Il savait qu'il y avait le problème de la grâce à prendre en compte. Beaucoup trop de hunters l'avaient perdue en s'abandonnant à la luxure. Mais la perdait-il automatiquement à la première relation sexuelle ? Le métier de chasseur de vampire était-il incompatible avec une vie de famille ? Cela valait la peine d'étudier la question. Cela pourrait lui fournir un argument de plus pour obliger Lucifer à garder ses distances. Il poserait la question à Léo… heu non, peut-être pas à lui. Etrangement, il ressentait de l'embarras à l'idée de parler de sexe à son meilleur ami. Léorio, bien qu'il suive une formation de prêtre guérisseur et se résigne à faire vœu de célibat, n'avait aucune honte à en parler. Si K abordait le sujet, il avait peur de la réaction du grand dadais. Il se tournerait plutôt vers la cardinale du Chien. Son expérience et sa sagesse sauraient le guider. Mais cela ne changeait absolument rien au fait que jamais il ne se laisserait volontairement tripoter par ce vampire Lucifer.

Et juste en se disant ça, il se rappela la main glacée sur ses blessures et l'imagina glissant sur son torse. Il se gifla, sous le regard étonné de la rousse. Non ! Jamais, jamais, jamais…


	15. Chapitre 15: l'abbaye de la paix

**Salut à tous. Petit chapitre de début de vacances. J'espère que j'arriverai à écrire beaucoup durant les deux mois qui viennent. (c'est pas gagné avec Dragon Quest Builders 2 qui sort dans 10 jours et le week-end tour de France ces 6 et 7 juillet).**

 **Chapitre 15 : L'abbaye de la paix.**

 _« L'abbaye Sainte Bénédicte de l'Ourdine._

 _Il y a deux cent ans, bien avant le règne des vampires, une série de miracles se produisit dans une vallée reculée du pays d'Auvergna. Une paysanne avait été témoin d'une apparition de la vierge Marie. Elle avait découvert une source et plusieurs personnes ayant bu de son eau avaient eu des guérisons miraculeuses. En peu de temps, un sanctuaire fut établi, ainsi qu'une abbaye où de nombreux malades venaient se faire soigner. Pendant un bon siècle, l'abbaye et le village de Sainte-Bénédicte de l'Ourdine (l'Ourdine étant le nom de la rivière s'écoulant dans la vallée) prospérèrent grâce aux pèlerins. Puis vint l'avènement des vampires et le lieu devint connu pour autre chose. Dans ce sanctuaire, une autre jeune fille reçu des visions de la vierge et découvrit le pouvoir de la grâce. Le village de l'Ourdine devint alors un des principaux bastions de la résistance contre les vampires. Ce ne fut que plusieurs décennies plus tard, une fois que les humains aient réussi à repousser l'offensive des démons, que le lieu retrouva sa fonction première sous l'influence de la cardinale du chien, Chidoru Yokusha. Cette dernière avait consacré sa vie à la médecine et la recherche, mettant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour soigner les victimes des vampires et divers démons. Suite à une action d'éclat il y a quinze ans, en neutralisant un nid de vampire à quelques vallées de là, dans les ruines du château de Mortegard, elle avait réussi à se faire nommer « abbesse » des lieux, avait installé un laboratoire en plus de moderniser l'hôpital et de nos jours, c'est un des lieux de guérison les plus réputés au monde._

 _Aujourd'hui, s'il y a toujours des moines et que la cardinale du chien a été nommée par le Vatican, l'abbaye est essentiellement sous le contrôle de l'Association des Vampires Hunters. Régulièrement, des tensions entre l'Association et le Saint-Siège éclatent à propos de l'intervention des hunters dans les affaires de l'église et l'abbaye Sainte Bénédicte en fait partie. Actuellement, le Vatican touche un pourcentage des bénéfices de l'hôpital, mais souhaiterai avoir la totalité des revenus. Il suspecte aussi l'association de pervertir l'âme des patients et de les détourner de la vraie foi. L'Association reproche au Vatican sa cupidité et sa soif de pouvoir. L'équilibre actuel y est fragile…_

 _Journal de K. »_

A la grande surprise du hunter, le voyage vers Auvergna ne dura que quatre jours. Grâce au pouvoir de Gladys qui avait su créer les bons courants aériens, le dirigeable avait traversé l'océan Thétys a la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se posa à un aéroport dans le Sud-Ouest d'Auvergnia, utilisant des papiers trafiqués. K fut le seul à descendre, montrant sa licence de hunter. A la vue de ses blessures apparentes, un service de secours de l'aéroport le plaça dans une chaise roulante et fut conduit dans une ambulance directement à l'abbaye Sainte-Bénédicte. Ce ne fut qu'à la vue des moines guérisseurs et se sachant désormais en sécurité que le hunter finit enfin par se relâcher et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva dans une salle blanche, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec une perfusion dans le bras. Il y avait au moins trois crucifix au mur, un bénitier, un des murs était fait de barreaux.

Il examina ensuite son corps. Il avait visiblement été soigné. Il avait de beaux bandages neufs et pouvait sentir une bande de compression sur sa poitrine. Il sentait la pommade et surtout, ses blessures lui faisaient beaucoup moins mal. Pas de doutes, il se trouvait là où il voulait se trouver. Mais cette pièce… c'était comme s'il était mis en quarantaine.

Il essaya de se relever. Ouch, ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal. Cela allait mettre beaucoup de temps à guérir. Il décida de voir si quelqu'un se trouva à proximité et appela. Il y eu un bruit de chaise qui tombait de l'autre côté de la porte. Un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs habillé de la bure bleue marine des moines entra en trombe en essayant d'ajuster ses lunettes.

\- « Léorio ! » s'exclama Kurapika, débordant de joie. Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami lui avait manqué.

\- « Kurapika ! Je… »

L'apprenti prêtre guérisseur avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est un miracle. Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu peur pour toi. »

\- « J'avoue, tu as du te demander où j'ai du recevoir ces blessures. »

\- « Dans la décharge du Ryuseï qui s'est révélé être un nid de vampires de rang S, c'est ça ? »

Kurapika ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment était-il au courant ?

\- « Je veux dire… nous avons reçu un message de la part du cardinal du rat qui s'est fait un plaisir de nous dire que tu avais envoyé un rapport depuis la décharge, qu'il y avait des dhampires, des vampires, que le peuple leur était soumis, que la communication avait été brusquement coupée et rien depuis. Nous envisagions le pire. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient attrapé. C'était il y a quatorze jours… »

\- « Quatorze ? J'ai dormi trois… »

\- « Tu as avais une fièvre carabinée. Tu t'es réveillé plusieurs fois en délire et incapable de répondre à nos questions. C'est ton premier moment de lucidité depuis ton arrivée. »

\- « Désolé. »

\- « Comment as-tu réussi à arriver ici dans cet état ? Le Ryuseï est de l'autre côté de l'océan. »

\- « C'est une longue histoire… »

\- « Je suis toute ouïe. »

\- « Je vais commencer par le début. »

K s'assit, rapprochant la perfusion. Puis il commença. Léorio était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance en ce monde. Il pouvait lui dire la vérité. Il expliqua les raisons de sa mission : Shizuku et le vampire qu'il avait tué. Ensuite son arrivée à la cité et la découverte que le peuple soutenait les vampires, les dhampires, puis la tour de contrôle, son message, ses retrouvailles avec Pokuru. Ensuite le combat contre les fourmis chimères, la course poursuite avec Lucifer, sa capture…

\- « Je me disais bien que ces blessures étaient les plus anciennes. C'était aussi les plus inquiétantes. Elles sont infectées. Tu as des staphylocoques d'argent. Cela pourrait te tuer de façon particulièrement horrible. Heureusement que tu as choisi de te faire soigner ici. La cardinale a mis au point un traitement très efficace. Mais tu vas devoir te faire des injections tous les jours pendant plusieurs semaines pour te débarrasser de la moindre bactérie. »

Kurapika blémit un peu. Ni Machi ni Bonorenof n'étaient capables de traiter une infection si rare et dangereuse. Si Lucifer ne l'avait pas laissé partir, c'était la mort assurée.

L'aspirant médecin le pressa de continuer. Le blond d'attaquer la partie la plus gênante de l'histoire : Lucifer et ses intentions envers lui. Léorio rougit et détourna le regard. Kurapika passa très vite le passage dans le donjon bdsm et parla de la chambre de sa tante, qu'il avait été bien traité, mis à part les avances du vampire. Ensuite vint sa rencontre avec Shizuku et S, la découverte de la cité de l'étoile filante et enfin, l'accord qu'il avait passé avec la brigade fantôme.

\- « Ah, c'était donc ça, ce nouveau tatouage dans ton dos. Nous ne savions pas quoi en penser…. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une voix résonna dans un haut-parleur.

\- « Je vais arrêter cette conversation ici. Léorio, tu peux retourner à tes tâches. »

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent. Ils avaient été écoutés.

\- « Je ne savais pas, Kurapika. » s'affola le brun. « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. »

Le cœur de K commençait à s'emballer. Cette voix, c'était celle de la cardinale du chien. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il était dans une chambre à barreaux. Il était désormais suspecté de trahison.

La-dite cardinale ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. Elle avait une apparence singulière. Autant elle portait une ravissante toilette qui sied aux plus hauts rangs de l'église, autant son visage avait une apparence « canine ». K n'avait jamais osé lui demandé si elle était une hybride. Elle semblait douce et réfléchie, mais elle avait gagné son rang de cardinale en détruisant des nids de vampires à elle seule. Tout allait dépendre de si elle le considérait comme une menace ou non.

\- « Leorio, laisse-nous, » commanda-t-elle.

\- « Madame Yorkshire, si vous l'avez entendu comme moi, vous savez qu'il ne l'a pas fait dans un but malfaisant. Il est toujours des nôtres.»

\- « Ce sera à nous d'en juger. N'interviens pas. Tu as toujours un rapport à remettre dans une semaine et tu n'y as pas touché ces trois derniers jours. Dois-je te mettre un zéro pointé ? »

\- « Kurapika n'est pas notre ennemi. J'espère juste que vous vous en rappelez. »

\- « Dehors ! »

Leorio jeta un dernier regard inquiet à son ami avant de sortir.

Chidoru et le blessé restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

\- « Avant toute chose, je voudrais faire une vérification, » déclara la Cardinale. « Touche un des crucifix. »

K comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une personne mordue par les vampires ne supportait plus la grâce. Les crucifix, l'eau et l'argent (le métal) bénits étaient les meilleurs catalyseurs de ce pouvoir. Ils permettaient de démasquer les créatures des ténèbres et les hommes maudits. Ainsi la plupart des édifices religieux ou appartenant à l'association étaient équipés d'un de ces éléments, parfois les trois à la fois. De grands bénitiers ou crucifix en argents accueillaient les visiteurs à l'entrée de chaque bâtiment et pour faire patte blanche, les gens devaient plonger leur main dans l'eau ou toucher les pieds du christ. S'ils pouvaient le faire naturellement, alors ils étaient « purs » et pouvaient entrer. Mais s'ils se blessaient, alors ils étaient grillés (littéralement, vu que le principal effet de la grâce est de brûler la peau des impies). Chidoru voulait s'assurer qu'il était toujours pur. Et K lui-même voulait savoir s'il était toujours digne de la grâce avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se leva donc péniblement. Il avait des crampes épouvantables en plus de ses os cassés. Il se dirigea vers le crucifix le plus proche et tendit la main. Le métal était froid, désagréable au toucher (et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux doigts de Lucifer dont le contact ne lui semblait plus si désagréable que ça tout d'un coup), mais il pu prendre la croix dans les mains. Il se retourna vers l'abbesse et lui montra qu'il pouvait tenir un objet bénit sans difficulté.

Elle hocha la tête mais maintenait son regard méfiant.

\- « Tu vas récupérer de tes blessures dans cette pièce. J'ai déjà contacté ton supérieur, le cardinal du bœuf. Il sera là après-demain. Mais à ce que j'ai entendu, c'est du ressort du président à présent. Tu auras droit à un interrogatoire en règle à son arrivée. Merci d'attendre calmement ici. »

K ne put retenir un rire sarcastique. « Vous croyez vraiment que je suis en état de tenter une évasion ? Et pourquoi je le ferais ? »

\- « Peut-être parce que tu as d'abord affirmé avoir découvert un nid de vampires de rang S, en revient dans un sale état et affirme à présent avoir rejoint une des pires bandes de criminels au monde. De mon point de vue, il est normal de se méfier. Je ne veux pas être celle qui fera entrer le loup dans la bergerie.».

\- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il risque de m'arriver ? Devenir un de vos sujets d'expérience ?»

\- « Le président décidera. Profite de ces quelques jours pour récupérer et préparer ta défense. »

Son ton était beaucoup plus froid et distant que d'habitude. K savait qu'elle était du genre pragmatique. Sa longue expérience de médecin chercheur et de chasseuse de vampires lui avait appris à ne pas s'attacher à ses patients, surtout ceux contaminés par les vampires et qui avaient peu de chance d'être sauvés. En bref, cela ne s'annonçait pas bien pour lui.

L'abbesse continua.

\- « Mais maintenant, j'ai des questions concernant tes blessures. Comment ont-elles été traitées ? »

K de décrire comment Machi et Bonorenof s'y étaient pris, et avait insisté sur le fait que le sorcier avait remarqué des taches blanches sur ses blessures. Il ne connaissait pas le contenu des pommades. Il avait aussi insisté sur le fait que la cité subissait un manque criant d'hygiène et de dispensaires.

\- « Tu dois savoir qu'une telle quantité de staphylocoques n'aurait pas pu se développer juste au moment des blessures. Les bactéries ont été déposées plusieurs fois sur plusieurs jours. Bref, elles étaient dans la pommade que l'on t'a appliquée. »

Cela eu l'effet d'une douche froide. K savait qu'ils n'étaient pas très avancés au niveau médecine mais au point d'avoir des médicaments infectés ? Il se rappela les taches blanches constatées par le sorcier et l'hostilité constante de Machi. Avait-elle essayé de le tuer en faisant passer cela pour une maladie ? Était-il vraiment considéré comme un membre de la brigade ? Dans ce cas, il retournerait au Ryuseï à ses risques et périls.

Il pensa à Sharnalk et à Shizuku. Il était certain que ces deux-la le voyaient comme un ami, quasiment comme leur témoin de mariage. Gladys aussi semblait vraiment sincère. Et puis, il y avait Lucifer. Après tout le numéro de charme qu'il avait déployé, avait-il vraiment envie de le voir mourir recouvert de pustules remplies de pus ? Non. K était persuadé que Machi avait agit seule, juste pour que le cœur de son « boss » soit à nouveau libre.

Chidoru reprit son interrogatoire.

\- « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'un de nos plus brillants hunters se compromette en se joignant aux criminels qui ont massacré sa famille. Qu'avais-tu en tête en décidant de participer à leurs raids sanglants. »

\- « Vous ne connaissez rien de la vérité, alors épargnez moi votre jugement ! », grommela K que cette conversation commençait à fatiguer. « Quand il m'a proposé de me joindre à eux, j'ai commencé par le maudire. Et puis j'ai appris la vérité sur les circonstances du massacre, et j'ai découvert la cité de l'étoile filante où vivent un bon million d'êtres humains que la terre entière a abandonnés. Des personnes qui doivent se nourrir de déchets avariés et cultiver le sol le plus pollué de la planète. C'est un endroit infesté par les bactéries où il n'y a aucun dispensaire, aucun approvisionnement en médicaments. La brigade fantôme est la seule chance de salut de ces gens. Ils pillent à travers le monde de la nourriture, médicaments et technologie pour subvenir à leur besoins. J'ai accepté de les rejoindre pour venir en aide à ces hommes. Et vous, que comptez-vous faire pour eux, à part prétendre qu'ils n'existent pas ? »

Chidoru le fixa en silence un moment, puis elle soupira et annonça que le sort de K serait décidé à l'arrivée du président Nétéro. Enfin elle sortit. K resta un moment assis et immobile. Il était trop épuisé et était trop étourdit par les médicaments que pour réfléchir à un plan pour se tirer de cette impasse. Avec peine, il se recoucha sur son lit.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans événements notables. Un moine vint plusieurs fois inspecter ses blessures et lui faire des injections. Un autre vint pour le confesser et lui donner le sacrement des malades, ce qui ne rassurait pas K. Léorio revint également plusieurs fois car il estimait que le sort de son ami était autrement plus important qu'une note pour un travail de fin de trimestre. Il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque de l'Abbaye une thèse d'un étudiant parlant du lien ambigu entre l'amour et la grâce.

\- « Pourquoi tu me sorts un document pareil ? » lui demanda K en rougissant et détournant le regard.

\- « Tu avais l'air très inquiet de savoir si commencer une relation risquait d'affecter ta grâce. »

\- « Laisse tomber ! Le problème est évident. La créature qui me fait des avances est non-seulement masculin mais aussi un vampire et le démon qui a tué ma famille. »

Léorio jeta un coup d'œil à ses signets dans le livre.

\- « Ton histoire est très compliquée, mais je tiens quand même à te préciser deux ou trois choses. D'abord, être marié et se reproduire ne prive en rien de la grâce. La reproduction est une nécessité pour l'espèce humaine. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, beaucoup d'hunters sont mariés et ont des enfants. Ensuite, l'auteur a relevé des cas de hunters qui étaient en couple avec une personne du même sexe… et ils avaient toujours la grâce. »

K fit de grands yeux. Des relations homosexuelles… et toujours la grâce ? »

\- « Bref, lis sa thèse. Tu arriveras peut-être à une autre conclusion que moi. En ce qui me concerne, il me semble que du moment que la relation est saine et que les partenaires s'aiment et se respectent, ils sont toujours dignes de la bénédiction divine. »

K n'était pas disposé à partager le point de vue de Léorio.

\- « Des hunters mariés ? En couple ? Qui ça ? »

\- « Le cardinal du dragon, par exemple. Il est père et grand-père. »

\- « QUOIIII ? »

Pas possible. K avait toujours vu le vieil homme comme un célibataire endurci. Il n'avait jamais fait allusion à sa famille.

\- « Les hunters n'étalent juste pas leur vie privée sur la place publique par mesure de sécurité. Nous faisons un métier dangereux ou nous nous faisons beaucoup d'ennemis maléfiques. Si un vampire rescapé apprend que les hunters qui ont décimé son nid ont des familles, il y a de très fortes chances qu'il s'en prenne à elles. »

Là-dessus, l'étudiant en médecine laissa son ami se reposer et retourna à ses corvées. K s'allongea sur son lit et ouvrit le livre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Il apprendrait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Par contre, il y avait quelque chose de certain. Il n'aimait pas Lucifer.


	16. Chapitre 16: la sagesse des vétérans

**Salut à tous après cette longue absence, j'ai effectivement été absorbée tout l'été par Dragon Quest Builders 2.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout chaud. Vous risquez d'y trouver une référence à un autre manga très populaire en ce moment "the rising of the shield hero". J'ai découvert le manga début juillet, j'ai adoré et j'ai trouvé que le concept de l'histoire pouvait très facilement s'intégrer à mon histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Chapitre 16: la sagesse des vétérans**

 _« La désastreuse mission des 4 héros_

 _Il y a 35 ans de cela, le fameux maître forgeron Udanril, spécialiste des armes en argent et de la grâce, créa quatre armes synchronisées qu'il considéra comme les chefs-d'œuvre de sa carrière. Le conseil de l'association décida de tester leur puissance en les confiant aux quatre candidats qui avaient réussi l'examen des hunters cette année-là._

 _Les candidats reçurent ainsi comme cadeau de graduation:_

 _\- Une lance pour Narcisse Cousteau (nom de code NUL)_

 _\- Une épée pour Renaud d'Amaquis ( nom de code RAE)_

 _\- Un arc pour Tsuki Sakawumi (nom de code TSA)_

 _\- Et un bouclier pour Noah Fumist ( nom de code NFB)_

 _Ils furent rapidement envoyés en mission au royaume de Mélamart où la concentration de vampires était particulièrement élevée... et tout partit immédiatement en vrille. La puissance offensive des armes sacrée monta tout de suite à la tête des trois premiers héros. Ils dénigrèrent le détenteur du bouclier. En quoi un bouclier pouvait il être utile dans la chasse aux vampires? Confiants dans leurs capacités, les héros se séparèrent pour mener leur enquête et pouvoir se distinguer._

 _Noah au bouclier, lui, vécut immédiatement un véritable enfer. Personne ne le prenait au sérieux et pour couronner le tout, la princesse héritière Melany l'accusa d'avoir tenté de la violer. Le roi estima alors qu'un acte aussi odieux avait du priver le héros de sa grâce et exigea le renvoi du héros au bouclier. Hors, sur le chemin du retour, il fut témoin de vampires agressant un groupe d'hybrides. En s'efforçant de les protéger des démons, il découvrit le pouvoir de son bouclier. Pendant la journée, il absorbait la lumière du soleil et la libérait le soir, éliminant les vampires qui y étaient exposés. Les personnes qui furent témoins du phénomène comprirent que Noah n'avait jamais perdu sa grâce, qu'il était probablement innocent des accusations faites contre lui et qu'il était en réalité un cauchemar vivant pour les vampires. Un groupe de personnes se mit alors à l'accompagner et à l'aider dans sa mission de protection du peuple contre les démons._

 _Pour les autres hunters ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit. Au début, ils étaient vus comme de puissants héros. Mais leur arrogance et leur manque de discernement eurent de terribles conséquences. TSA à l'arc voulu nettoyer un nid de vampires dans une ville portuaire à lui tout seul. Il se posta au sommet d'une église. Il élimina un vampire le premier soir, deux le suivant, trois le soir d'après... cependant, les vampires avaient décidé de le contrer en se multipliant le plus vite possible. Plus d'une quinzaine de personnes étaient mordues chaque nuit. Tsuki dit aux habitants qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre les victimes en quarantaine car il éliminerait le chef des vampires tôt ou tard. Hélas, le septième soir, il se retrouva encerclé par une centaine de non-morts, goules et vampires. Il ne dut son salut qu'à l'arrivée fortuite de Noah dans la ville. D'un gigantesque flash solaire, il élimina tous les démons qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de l'archer. Malheureusement, Tsuki avait été mordu. Si la mort des vampires l'avait délivré de la menace de se métamorphoser en goule, il avait définitivement perdu sa grâce. A cela s'ajoutait le traumatisme de se retrouver impuissant face à cette foule de vampires. Il était hors combat. Le jeune archer fut le premier des quatre hunters à quitter le Mélamar. Il abandonna la carrière de vampire hunter._

 _Le héros à l'épée fit également de terribles erreurs. Il arriva à la ville de Brahm où un nid de vampires semblait s'être établi. Après une dizaine de jours, une quinzaine de démons éliminés et une absence de victimes pendant trois jours, il estima que le nettoyage était terminé et se retira. Cependant, la nuit suivante, les agressions reprirent de plus belles. Trois jours plus tard, Noah arriva à la ville. Une brève enquête et les témoignages de ses compagnons de voyage lui firent découvrir l'horrible vérité. Le gouverneur de la ville lui-même était un vampire. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. L'homme ne sortait jamais à la lumière du jour. Mais comme il se tenait sans trembler à côté de crucifix dans la cathédrale de la ville, alors les gens niaient l'évidence. Ce ne fut qu'après l'enquête de l'association que toute l'horreur fut révélée. La corruption de l'église au Mélamart était tellement répandue que plus aucune cathédrale n'était pourvue de la grâce. Les vampires pouvaient entrer sans risque dans ces sanctuaires et les mortels n'étaient à l'abri d'eux nulle part._

 _Le pire vint quand Noah prit la décision d'appeler l'Association à la rescousse. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que toutes les communications avec l'extérieur du pays avaient étés coupées, et cela fut confirmé par plusieurs enquêtes internationales. Seuls les souverains en avaient le pouvoir. Quand il essaya de parler de ses découvertes aux deux autres héros, il se heurta à des murs. Narcisse de la lance mangeait littéralement dans la main de la princesse qui avait accusé NFB de viol. Il contesta la moindre parole de son collègue, convaincu qu'il était corrompu et que la vérité venait de la beauté qui le côtoyait jour et nuit. Impossible de le raisonner. C'était la parole du « violeur » contre la jolie princesse qui avait les meilleures intentions du monde. Un jour, le hunter au bouclier intervint pour protéger un groupe d'hybrides que le lancier avait pris pour cible. La pétasse de princesse avait déclaré que tous les hybrides étaient dangereux pour le royaume et ordonnait à son chevalier servant de les traquer eux plutôt que les vampires. Le soleil venait de se coucher. Noah pouvait donc utiliser le pouvoir de son bouclier. La grâce solaire dévoila le grand plot-twist de l'affaire. La demoiselle était une dhampire. Les témoins affirment qu'elle s'est alors justifiée en disant qu'elle tenait cette nature de sa mère et que leur unique objectif était de créer un royaume ou mortels et immortels vivraient en harmonie. Les hunters avaient été appelés pour éliminer les vampires qui refusaient d'obéir. Les enquêtes de la commission internationale ont prouvé que c'était un mensonge de plus. Le dhampire dans l'histoire était son père et Melany avait utilisé NUL pour éliminer ses opposants politiques, ceux qui ne voulaient pas d'une dhampire sur le trône et qui soutenaient sa demi-sœur 100% humaine._

 _Mais Narcisse de la lance, sur le moment, la crut. Il avait une fois aveugle en elle. Quand il engagea le combat contre NFB, tous constatèrent que contrairement au bouclier de ce dernier, la lance de NUL n'avait plus aucune grâce en elle. Et malgré tout, il continuait de soutenir Melany de Mélamart car (selon Rafaela, l'hybride tanuki qui accompagnait NFB) « même si le monde entier est contre toi, ma foi en toi, elle, sera toujours intacte ». L'avait-elle envouté ou était-il juste tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne ? Nous ne le saurons jamais. Ayant compris que son champion ne gagnerait pas ainsi, elle décida de le booster en le mordant et lui faisant boire un peu de son sang. Devenu un candidat vampire et à présent définitivement un vassal de l'immortelle, il développa tout de suite ce que nous désignons comme l'antithèse de la grâce et la base des pouvoirs vampiriques : le Vice. Ainsi le hunter NUL fut perdu aux forces du mal. Avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, le combat pris une autre tournure. RAE qui avait observé la scène vola au secours de NFB mais ses compétences se montrèrent très limitées. Sa grâce à lui aussi était très faible, au vu des morts causées par sa négligence et son orgueil._

 _Alors que les choses tournaient très mal pour les hunters au bouclier et à l'épée, un nouveau personnage fit son apparition un dhampire. Il s'appelait Lars, maîtrisait le vice de main de maître et avait pour arme une terrifiante faux. Il était là pour détruire la famille royale de Mélamart qui avait commandité l'extermination de son clan. Cette intervention improbable permit à l'équipe de Noah de triompher, de survivre et de raconter cette terrible expérience. Melany de Mélamart fut exécutée sur le coup. Noah envoya trois de ses assistants prévenir l'Association de ce qui se passait pendant qu'il tentait de contenir les vampires et d'arrêter le roi. Seul, c'était une mission suicide. Alors il fit quelque chose inconcevable à cette époque. Il proposa une alliance temporaire avec le dhampire Lars. A eux deux et leurs équipiers respectifs, ils nettoyèrent le pays du roi et de ses vassaux maudits en quelques mois. Ceux qui acceptaient de se soumettre à Lars obtinrent l'amnistie et une place dans son nouveau nid. Ils rejoignirent la police secrete du royaume dont Lars devenait le chef à la décision de la nouvelle reine, la fille 100% humaine des anciens souverains. C'est ainsi que le pays retrouva la stabilité, mais au prix de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de victimes. Des quatre héros, à part TSA qui était retourné à la vie civile et NUL, tué par Lars, RAE était revenu à l'association pour rendre l'épée dont il avait compris qu'il n'était pas digne. Il s'entraîna une dizaine d'années avant de reprendre le métier de vampire hunter et enfin apprendre à travailler en équipe._

 _NFB, fut récompensé de ses efforts en recevant après cette mission le rang deux étoiles. Son nom de code devint B. IL travailla comme vampire hunter cinquante ans avant de prendre sa retraite. Il vit aujourd'hui retiré au Mélamart._

 _Mais d'après son journal de bord et les déclarations de sa partenaire Rafaela, ce miracle eu lieu grâce à une relation « non-approuvée par l'église ». Dans son interrogatoire, Rafaela affirme avoir surpris à plusieurs reprises le hunter et l'immortel en train de s'embrasser ou de partager le même lit._

 _Dans la confession écrite par Noah des années plus tard, il expliqua sa relation avec le dhampire en ces termes :_

 _\- « Pour avoir subit de nombreuses trahisons au début de ma mission, je pensais avoir une idée très précise de ce qu'était la confiance et j'y croyais peu. Je pensais que mes équipiers seraient les seuls en qui j'aurai confiance. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Lars, j'ai découvert des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais imaginés. C'était plus que de la confiance que j'avais envers lui. J'ai vu la pouffiasse mordre NUL, je sais qu'un dhampire peut me mordre à chaque instant. Mais en quelques heures, j'ai su que cet homme ne passerait jamais avec l'acte._

 _Je sais c'est étrange que je me relâche après tout ça. Faire confiance ainsi à un dhampire, dormir avec lui, avoir cette relation intime, lui confier ma vie et veiller sur la sienne. Je n'aurais jamais cru, après avoir connu tant de trahisons et de désillusions que je pourrais me sentir aussi bien dans les bras de Lars. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en aurais autant besoin.(…)»_

 _Le plus surprenant dans cette relation homosexuelle entre un hunter bénit de la grâce et un démon maitrisant le vice était que Noah ait gardé la grâce toute sa vie. Comme quoi le dogme de l'église comme quoi les relations homosexuelles et avec l'autre camp étaient anathèmes était infondé. »_

 _Extrait de la thèse « L'amour influence-t-il la grâce ? »_

 _Journal de K._

K avait lu tout le livre de Léorio et était repassé plusieurs fois sur l'analyse de l'incident des héros aux armes sacrées. Cette mission était un cas d'école dont tout hunter avait entendu parler (à part Gon, mais lui, c'était un cas à part). Les armes des héros étaient exposées de manière ostentatoire au QG de l'association afin que chaque chasseur de vampire se rappelle qu'il n'était pas invincible. Elles étaient le symbole de l'illusion du pouvoir en ce bas monde ou seule la vertu était en mesure de protéger les hommes.

L'affaire avait été retentissante à travers le monde. Penser qu'un roi et sa trainée de fille étaient des démons et qu'ils avaient pu commettre leurs crimes en toute impunité et à l'insu de tous pendant toutes ces années et le fait qu'ils se promènent sans danger à travers les sanctuaires du royaume… Cela avait glacé le sang de l'humanité entière. L'église avait pour la première fois montré qu'elle n'était pas la forteresse de sécurité qu'elle prétendait être. C'est suite à cette affaire que les techniques de détection de la grâce (où l'on force des « maudits » à se brûler la main à des crucifix) furent mises en place.

K avait beaucoup lu sur cette affaire lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir un vampire hunter. Il en avait tiré la leçon que la vertu et les actes primaient sur tout le reste. Lui qui était un hybride avait voulu prendre exemple sur B. qui avait été un des premiers hunters à défendre l'idée de recruter les demi-humains dans la lutte sans merci contre les vampires. B, ou NFB, ou Noah Fumist était un des modèles de K. … alors comment… comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait que son idole était en couple avec un dhampire ? D'après la bibliographie dans la thèse, les confessions de Noah et Rafaela se trouvaient dans la section spéciale des archives de l'Association. K n'avait pu y entrer qu'une seule fois afin de préparer une opération supervisée par le cardinal du bœuf. C'était une section mystérieuse que l'association tenait à garder secrète. Elle n'était accessible que lorsque le président l'estimait nécessaire. Elle contenait des secrets qui ne devaient pas sortir, qui pourraient détruire le monde. Aussi choquante que soit la révélation, était-ce aussi dangereux que les comptes-rendus des tentatives d'exploration du continent obscur ou les expériences de procréation assistée de dhampires ?

Il sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux et il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi. A la relecture de la confession d'amour de Noah pour Lars, K se sentait submergé d'émotions contradictoires. Il était à la fois dépressif, extatique, triste, heureux, mélancolique, excité… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que lire les sentiments de son modèle provoquait en lui un tel émoi ? Léorio lui avait conseillé sans grande conviction d'aller voir un psychologue avant de retourner à ses études. Merci pour le support.

La nuit suivante, il rêva de Noah et de Lars. Il était le hunter au bouclier et Lars se trouvait à ses côtés, le soutenant dans un combat. A un moment donné, l'adversaire le frappa et le propulsa dans les airs. Il se sentit intercepté et pris dans les bras comme s'il avait été une mariée. Son cœur battait. Il entendit Lars lui dit « ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. » Il leva les yeux et là, le choc. Lars avait les traits de Lucifer. K se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant.

\- « NON ! Pas Lucifer ! »

Il hurla à nouveau, mais de douleur car ses mouvements brusques avaient sollicité ses côtes cassées. Il pleura de douleur et de honte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il devait rêver de ce maudit vampire ? Pourquoi venait-il souiller ses rêves et idéaux ?

Il se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Pourquoi, pourquoi dès qu'il se sentait heureux et rassuré dans ses rêves, fallait-il que le visage de Lucifer vienne toujours tout ruiner ? Ce rêve était tellement passionnant jusque là. Il avait une aventure trépidante. Il bottait le cul de plein de maudits vampires, il y avait quelqu'un de fiable pour veiller sur lui. C'était agréable d'être dans ses bras, de sentir sa présence réconfortante, et puis il avait levé les yeux et c'était ce… K lança son oreiller à l'autre coté de la pièce. Non ! Lucifer était un monstre. C'était un puissant vampire et l'assassin de tout son clan et il ne se sentirait jamais…

Et ne nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Il craqua. Il voulait son Lars, un partenaire à qui il pourrait faire aveuglément confiance. Il voulait arrêter de se méfier de tout. Il voulait de la paix, de la tendresse et de l'amour. Mais son métier le lui interdisait. Il y avait renoncé quand il s'était engagé dans cette voie. Les femmes et les sentiments détournaient les hommes du devoir. La trainée royale avait perverti NUL. Alors un vampire maître de la cité de l'étoile filante… Lucifer ne serait jamais un valeureux Lars. Il ne serait jamais un idéal romancé. Il devait arrêter de rêver de lui… si l'enfoiré ne lui avait pas jeté un sort.

Le lendemain, Léorio vint lui rendre visite mais cette dernière fut vite interrompue. La cardinale du chien était arrivée escortée à la fois de son collègue Mizaïstom du bœuf ainsi que du président. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Le pauvre étudiant fut contraint de se retirer et K se retrouva seul et fragile face à trois des plus puissants guerriers du côté de l'humanité.

N., alias Nétéro, le président, rompit rapidement le silence.

\- « Bref, je n'ai pas bien compris le rapport de Chidoru. Merci de me raconter à nouveau toute l'histoire. », quémanda-t-il en se grattant la barbe et en laissant son regard vagabonder à travers la pièce.

K d'essayer d'être le plus objectif dans son aventure. Il recommença avec le vampire Uvogine, sa mission de retrouver mademoiselle Shizuku, la découverte du Ryuseï… Il avoua toute la vérité son humiliante captivité, les avances de Lucifer et les négociations.

A sa grande surprise et soulagement, Nétéro semblait particulièrement intéressé par la situation précaire des habitants de la décharge géante. Il posa plusieurs questions sur leurs conditions de vie. Et au fil de la discussion, il devint évident que le président avait compris qu'il était impossible de s'attaquer au nid du Ryuseï. Il finit par faire sa conclusion que tenter d'affronter la Brigade Fantôme sur son terrain causerait trop de victimes civiles pour que cela en vaille la peine. Mizaïstom regarda le vieil homme avec inquiétude.

\- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

\- « Heureusement pour nous, il semblerait que nous ayons les moyens de les surveiller. K, as-tu réellement l'attention de joindre la brigade et de travailler pour eux ? »

K hésista. Un instant, il avait effectivement espéré que le président lui dise qu'il ne le laisserait pas retourner là-bas. Lucifer et ses avances le troublaient trop. Mais alors qui pourrait empêcher la Brigade de commettre ses pillages sanglants ?

\- « Je ne le ferais pas par plaisir, mais il faut que je le fasse. En étant un membre de la brigade à part entière, je peux savoir où et quand ils vont frapper. »

\- « Hélas oui, » répondit Nétéro en se grattant la barbe. « Je crains que nous devions faire un compromis avec eux. Et s'ils ont vraiment l'intention d'assimiler d'autres nids, cela nous ferait moins de travail…. »

Nétéro se leva.

\- « Et penses-tu arriver à faire ce travail ? Ne crains-tu pas qu'ils essayeront de te tuer ou de te mordre à ton prochain passage là-bas ? Ils t'ont tout de même mis dans cet état.»

K réfléchit encore un moment. Machi avait définitivement essayé de le tuer en faisant passer ça pour une cause naturelle. Feitan voulait l'affronter encore. Lucifer voulait l'affronter, boire son sang et coucher avec lui. Il doutait vraiment de ses capacités à survivre à son prochain séjour à la décharge géante. Il finit par répondre « Ils ont besoin de moi donc je pense qu'ils n'essayeront pas de me tuer. Je dirais que mes chances de réussites sont de l'ordre des 70%.» Mais il pensait qu'il devait tout de même se méfier de tout ce que lui enverrait Machi.

Netero hocha la tête. Mizaïstom avait l'air plus dubitatif. Il voyait bien que K n'était pas à l'aise.

Finalement, les deux visiteurs se levèrent.

\- « Bien, nous allons devoir y réfléchir. K, continue de te reposer et de te rétablir. Chidoru a dit que tu devais rester dans cette pièce encore une semaine. D'ici là, j'aurais certainement une idée plus précise de ton rôle que je vais t'assigner. »

\- « Oui, Président. »

A ce moment-là, il y eu un grand bruit et des secousses, comme si un projectile venait de percuter un mur. K sursauta, ce qui lui fit mal aux côtes.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… »

Nétéro eu un petit rire joyeux.

\- « Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre veut te voir et commence à perdre patience. Nous allons lui laisser la place avant qu'il ne détruise l'hôpital. »

Le cardinal du bœuf soupira.

\- « Il est aussi intenable que son père. »

Les deux hommes sortirent. Dix secondes plus tard, un ouragan vert fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- « KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le blond se redressa d'un bon, oubliant la douleur.

\- « Gon ? »


	17. Chapitre 17: l'amitié à l'épreuve

**Bonjour à tous, désolée pour l'attente.**

 **Oui, plein de choses se sont passées. J'ai eu un stage, j'ai un TFE à terminer, puis mon ordi a eu une panne, et blablabla et blablabla...**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. K pensait enfin retourner à une vie normale, mais réalise que ce n'est plus possible. L'association a trop d'intérêts à l'envoyer séduire Lucifer.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 17 : l'amitié à l'épreuve**

 _« L'examen des vampires hunter_

 _Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre quand je me suis inscrit à l'examen des hunters. J'avais entendu dire qu'une seule personne sur dix mille avait la chance d'arriver jusqu'au site de l'examen et que la probabilité de le réussir du premier coup était d'une personne tout les trois ans. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela se déroulerait de cette manière. Pour arriver au centre d'examen, j'ai du suivre un véritable jeu de piste, et il suffisait d'une mauvaise réponse à un seul moment pour que les juges m'envoie balader dans la mauvaise direction et me fasse échouer. Enfin, c'est lors de ce jeu de piste que j'ai rencontré Gon et Léorio pour la première fois. Gon était désarmant d'innocence et de volonté. Il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver les autres. Avec Léorio… bon, disons qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour le cerner. Mais nous avons fini la route ensemble et sommes arrivés au site de l'examen. Et là, je dois reconnaître que je n'étais pas prêt. D'abord cette course de deux heures sous un soleil de plomb. (Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que Gon était en train de discuter avec un dhampire, Kirua Zaoldyeck.) Première grosse surprise, l'Association laisse des dhampires et autres démons participer à l'examen (mais forcément, ils leur corsent le parcours, notamment avec cette exposition au soleil. Hélas, cela n'a pas empêché ce monstre d'Hisoka… Comment ont-ils pu laisser passer ce taré ? Il ne s'était clairement pas présenté pour protéger l'humanité. Il était là pour chercher de futurs repas. Je l'ai vu mordre 2 personnes au cour de l'examen et en tuer une vingtaine d'autre. Je veux bien des dhampires comme Lars de l'affaire des héros aux armes sacrées qui ont des raisons valables de choisir le camp des hunters, j'accepte Kirua qui souhaitait échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante de son nid et qui cherche à trouver sa propre voie, mais lui… Il n'est pas dans notre camp !_

 _Bref, la seconde épreuve était encore plus déconcertante. La course nous avait conduits à un hôpital où nous avons été priés de prendre soin des patients. L'arnaque étant que des « démons » étaient dissimulés parmi les patients et que nous avons du utiliser toutes nos connaissances pour les démasquer avant qu'ils ne fassent d'avantage de victimes. Cette association est complètement folle. Quelques jours avant l'examen, ils avaient eu vent de ce problème de « démons infiltrés dans l'hôpital » et ont modifié le programme de l'examen en dernière minutes pour voir comment les candidats pourraient réagir dans ce genre de situation. Un massacre aurait pu avoir lieu. (Enfin, Hisoka a disposé du vampire et de ses goules, il aura au moins servi à ça. Et je dois admettre qu'il ne s'en prend pas aux faibles, non pas par soucis de moralité, c'est juste que cela ne l'amuse pas.) Ensuite, nous avons été conduits dans un hôtel pour nous reposer. Mais c'était également un piège. C'était un p***** d'hôtel hanté, un effroyable labyrinthe infesté d'énigmes, de malédictions et forcément de criminels, sorciers et de goules capturés et placés là spécialement pour l'occasion. Le principe de l'épreuve consistait à survivre à la nuit et arriver au hall d'entrée avant le lendemain à 8 heures. J'ai fait équipe avec Gon, Léorio et Kirua pour l'occasion et nos liens se sont renforcés durant cette terrifiante épreuve. Nous avons survécu. J'ai appris plus tard que 11 personnes étaient mortes au cours de l'épreuve et qu'une quarantaine de candidats s'étaient perdus dans l'immeuble. Comment l'association peut-elle élaborer des examens aussi sanglants et suicidaires ? Comment peut-il toujours y avoir des personnes avec la grâce dans le comité qui organise ces bains de sang. « Parce que la réalité sera encore plus cruelle ? Que c'est une profession où notre vie sera constamment en danger ? » Nous n'avions pas la grâce. Que pouvions-nous faire ? Je ne pense pas que j'aurais survécu sans mes yeux d'Apophis et toutes les recherches que j'avais faites au préalable. Kirua avait un peu plus de chance, étant un dhampire entrainé au combat depuis sa naissance. Gon était… bon, lui c'est un cas à part. Je le suspecte d'être né avec la grâce. Mais Léorio, lui, s'il n'avait pas pu compter sur nous, il serait mort à coup sûr. A l'époque, il n'avait aucun talent particulier, mis à part de bonnes connaissances en médecine. Et je pense que c'est durant l'examen, et bien qu'il l'ait réussi, qu'il a fini par choisir de changer de vocation. Au lieu de chasser les vampires, il a décidé de rejoindre les rangs des équipes de support en devenant un prêtre guérisseur._

 _Au bout de l'examen, nous n'étions plus que douze. Seulement douze candidats sur les quatre-cents au départ de la course. J'étais vraiment dans un état second lorsque j'ai entendu l'assistant du président annoncer « le candidat 403 est admis dans l'association des vampires hunter ». Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite ce qui se passait._

 _C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré mes plus précieux amis au cours d'épreuves particulièrement intenses et insensées. J'ai pu découvrir leurs talents, leurs points forts et points faibles, leurs aspirations… et ils ont pu connaitre les miens. Je crois que personne sur terre ne me connait mieux qu'eux._

 _Journal de K»_

La tornade verte en question était un préadolescent de pas plus de 14 ans. Il portait des vêtements verts et avait des cheveux noirs dressés en épis sur la tête. Il s'accrocha aux barreaux et éclata en sanglots.

\- « Je duis dézoléééééééé. J'aurais du bedir abec doiiiiii. »

Kurapika fit l'effort de se lever. Il devait rassurer son ami.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

\- « Je croyais que du édais booooort. »

\- « Ok, Gon, du clame. Respire un grand coup… »

Le garçon renifla et s'exécuta. Après quelques instants, il recommença.

\- « J'aurais du savoir que tu allais dans un endroit dangereux. J'aurais du t'aider… »

\- « NON ! » le cri de Kurapika venait du cœur. Hors de question que les membres de la brigade posent leurs sales pattes sur ce miracle d'innocence qu'était Gon. Quand il réalisa qu'il avait parlé trop brusquement, il sentit qu'il devait développer son histoire.

\- « Gon, tu vois bien que je suis revenu. »

\- « Mais dans quel état… tu as du affronter tellement d'ennemis. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser aller seul dans un nid de rang S » Les larmes revenaient.

\- « Gon, personne ne savait rien de ce qui se passait au Ryuseï. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir. Et je n'y ai pas affronté tant d'ennemis que ça. Les blessures que j'ai actuellement sont liées à un duel d'entrainement que nous avons pris un peu trop à cœur. Et aussi parce que j'ai réussi à me blesser à un outil contenant de terribles bactéries. Ta présence n'aurait rien changé… »

Et Kurapika eut une idée pour détourner la conversation.

\- « Par contre, comment s'est passé ta mission dans le Brévaudan ? Kirua et toi deviez trouver ce qui massacrait les paysans depuis plusieurs mois, non ? »

Un éclat de fierté passa sur le visage de Gon.

\- « Super ! J'ai sentit l'odeur de l'agresseur sur les corps, et à force de nous déplacer de villages en villages et de rencontrer les chefs des battues, je l'ai reconnue chez un des seigneurs locaux. Nous l'avons suivit et avons fini par le prendre sur le fait. Ce sale type utilisait des créatures hybrides pour maquiller ses viols et meurtres sur les personnes isolées au milieu des champs. Il croupit en prison en attendant son procès. »

\- « Et tu crois que Kirua aurait réussi sans toi ? »

Gon hésita un moment.

\- « Je ne sais pas s'il aurait repéré les criminels tout seul... »

\- « Tu vois ! Ta place était avec Kirua. C'est dans la traque que tes talents sont les plus utiles. Au Ruyseï où c'était une jungle de mauvaises odeurs, je me demande même comment tu te serais débrouillé.»

Le garçon hocha la tête. Ses larmes commençaient à sécher.

\- J'aurai tellement voulu t'être utile. Quand je croyais que tu étais mort, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si ma présence aurait changé quelque chose. »

\- « Cela n'aurait rien changé du tout. »

En fait, Kurapika était persuadé que Lucifer ou un de ses vampires l'aurait tout simplement mordu.

Gon avait une force herculéenne pour un adolescent de 14 ans. Il rivalisait physiquement avec les vampires et personne n'avait d'explication. Les cardinales du Chien et du Serpent avaient étudié son cas et n'avaient rien pu donner de concret. Mais ses capacités naturelles à apaiser les animaux les plus agressifs et à récupérer rapidement de ses blessures suggéraient qu'il avait été bénit par la grâce très jeune et qu'elle avait grandement influencé son développement. Gin aurait certainement des explications à donner s'il réapparaissait un jour.

Kurapika était persuadé que la brigade fantôme qui semblait déjà fort soucieuse de renforcer ses rangs ne serait pas passée à côté d'un garçon aussi particulier que lui. Hisoka, lui ne s'y était pas trompé. Il avait fait clairement savoir qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui planter ses crocs dans son cou. La brigade ne serait probablement pas dissuadée par cette menace et aurait voulu le recruter de gré ou de force. Et ça, Kurapika ne le permettrait pas.

Il entreprit de continuer de détourner le sujet.

\- « Où est Kirua pour le moment ? »

\- « Il attend hors de l'abbaye en mangeant des bonbons. Il ne peut pas entrer ici, mais il a aussi envie de voir de ses propres yeux que tu vas bien. Il veut attendre qu'ils t'autorisent à sortir. »

\- « Ca, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Chidoru est très stricte en ce qui concerne les mises en quarantaine. Je veux guérir complètement et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire une fois que je serais libre. Vous devriez retourner au QG et accepter d'autres missions. »

Le visage de Gon s'illumina.

\- « Quand tu reviendras, on fera une mission comme au bon vieux temps, aller dans une ville et enquêter pour trouver le vampire qui terrorise les lieux. »

Kurapika soupira.

\- « Gon, je suis désolé mais… »

Comment lui dire ? Alors qu'il venait de montrer à quel point il avait eu peur de perdre son ami ?

\- « Mais ? »

\- « Je pense que le président va m'affecter à la surveillance du Ryuseï. Je suis la première personne depuis des décennies à y avoir établi des relations. Je vais probablement être transféré sur ce continent. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons encore faire des missions ensemble. »

Comme il l'avait prédit, le visage de Gon devint instantanément pâle.

Le lendemain matin, Nétéro revint voir K. Il était, cette fois-ci, accompagné des cardinaux du Chien, du Bœuf et … du Rat. Le redoutable cardinal maudit (personne ne savait s'il était un dhampire ou s'il avait été mordu, mais en tout cas, les crucifix bénits lui brûlaient la peau) avait une sinistre réputation. Il dirigeait les services secrets de l'Association et aucune information ne filtrait de son service, d'où des milliers de rumeurs à son sujet. Le département de Pariston était à moitié constitué de personnes dépourvues de grâce et les autres disparaissaient souvent sans laisser de trace. Personne ne voulait rester seul avec lui à cause de ces rumeurs mis à part les jeunes recrues féminines charmées par son apparence de bel homme élégant. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici alors que toute la grâce ambiante devait le torturer ? Il affichait son éternel sourire et c'était inquiétant.

\- « K, après de nombreuses réflexions, nous avons enfin une idée de la façon dont nous allons exploiter cette nouvelle … situation. Enfin, seulement si tu es d'accord avec le projet suivant. »

K leur fit signe de développer.

\- « Nous t'autorisons à travailler pour la brigade fantôme dans les conditions que tu nous as présentées. Nous t'autorisons aussi à sélectionner des nids mineurs qu'ils puissent assimiler, du moment qu'ils transfèrent leurs nouveaux membres au Ryuseï. Mais en ce qui concerne leurs plans de raids et de pillages, il est impératif que nous connaissions leurs mouvements. Tu informeras ton nouveau supérieur de chacune de leurs cibles afin que nous puissions prendre les mesures adéquates. »

\- « Excusez moi… mon nouveau supérieur ? »

Et le rat d'annoncer d'un sourire jovial que le genre de travail que K allait effectuer relevait de sa juridiction. Et que donc il était transféré dans son unité.

Le visage de K vira instantanément au blanc, ce à quoi Pariston répondit par un éclat de rire.

\- « Pile la réaction que j'attendais ! »

Il lui tendit une carte de visite.

\- « Je crois qu'il est inutile que je reste plus longtemps ici. J'ai cru comprendre que tu pourrais sortir dans 2 jours. Je t'attends à mon bureau dans 3 jours à 10 heures pour mettre au point les derniers détails. Ne soit pas en retard ou je serais obligé de t'infliger une sanction. J'aime la ponctualité. »

Et le cardinal du Rat sortit. K regarda d'un regard suppliant Mizaïstom, son ancien supérieur.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas le muter comme ça chez un … homme aussi peu … recommandable ? Certes, K n'avait entendu que des rumeurs sur le cardinal. Il ne savait rien de concret à son sujet. Son service était voilé de mystères et de disparitions inexpliquées. Et ce sourire sournois… les innocentes femmes lambda pouvaient y voir une tentative de séduction, mais K savait d'instinct qu'il signifiait que l'homme/démon avait la désagréable intention de détruire quelque chose et d'en retirer du plaisir. Non, il ne voulait pas travailler sous ses ordres, c'était au moins aussi terrifiant que de servir Lucifer.

Hélas, le Bœuf ferma les yeux et soupira. Nétéro expliqua.

\- « Pariston gère le service secret de l'association, toutes les affaires obscures et moralement discutables. Et le travail que tu t'apprêtes à faire tombe dans cette catégorie. Nous nous apprêtons après tout à choisir quelles vies sauver et quelles sacrifier. A moins que tu refuses. Mais alors, cela impliquerais que tu ne retournes pas au Ryuseï et que Lucifer le prenne mal. Et je n'apprécierai pas de perdre une nouvelle opportunité de surveiller la cité. S avait déjà été un beau gâchis. Sa nature d'humain affecté s'est révélée au pire moment possible. Il s'est brulé la main au crucifix alors qu'une délégation de l'inquisition passait juste à côté. Nous ne pouvions pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu et il a eu la réaction logique de fuir face aux fanatiques de l'église.»

K sentit soudainement qu'un poids avait été attaché à ses pieds et qu'il l'entraînait dans les abîmes pour qu'il s'y noie. Il n'y aurait pas de retour vers la lumière. Il allait devoir continuer de côtoyer le danger et d'y risquer son humanité et sa vertu car c'était ce qui arrangeait le plus l'Association.

K resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Ses supérieurs le sacrifiaient pour s'assurer un contrôle relatif sur ce nouveau nid de vampires de rang S.

\- « Je veux une réponse immédiate, K. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. Tu n'as que 20 jours avant de retourner à la cité de l'étoile filante et beaucoup de choses à faire entre-temps. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que Pariston a l'intention de me faire ? »

\- « Ca, ça va dépendre de si tu le divertis ou non. »

\- « le divertir ? »

Mizaïstom de préciser : « Lui résister. Il se lassera très vite de toi si tu te comportes en bon garçon obéissant. »

\- « A présent décide. Soit tu acceptes de rejoindre les services secrets et de travailler en tant qu'agent double sous la supervision de Pariston, soit je t'affecte à la protection d'une ville au milieu de nulle part en espérant que la brigade fantôme ne vienne pas t'y traquer. »

K savait que ce n'était pas un choix. Il ne se satisferait jamais de rester au même endroit à ne rien faire de ses journées qu'attendre dans la crainte que Lucifer ne le retrouve.

\- « Soit, j'accepte d'intégrer le service secret. »

Douze jours après le départ de K du Ryuseï, dans le palais de cette gigantesque cité décharge, Kuroro regardait avec un mélange de dégout et de colère le cadavre qu'il avait devant les yeux. Pourquoi donc se sentait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait du plaisir avec un imbécile qui avait le malheur de vouloir venir piller la cité de l'étoile filante. De temps en temps, de stupides mortels arrivaient en bande avec des armes d'humains destinées à à leurs semblables. Ils venaient essayer de capturer des habitants pour leurs trafics d'esclaves ou d'organes sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils débarquaient dans un redoutable nid de vampires et démons. Dès que Lucifer en trouvait un à son goût, il le faisait enfermer dans sa chambre des plaisirs et s'amusait avec lui pendant plusieurs jours avant de le mordre et de le changer en goule. Il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Kurapika, tout avait changé. Il ne trouvait plus aucun plaisir à abuser de ses proies dans son donjon. Il ne pouvait simplement plus le faire. Son membre ne réagissait plus qu'à l'évocation du Kuruta. Ce prisonnier-ci lui ressemblait un peu. Même taille, même silhouette et même couleur de cheveux. Mais rien à faire, il restait impuissant. Et pire encore, le sang avait désormais un goût infect. Il avait bu du sang d'un don, plus de deux intrus dans la cité et finalement de cet homme une fois qu'il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen d'avoir du sexe avec lui. Mais chacun de ces sangs avaient mauvais gout. Trop amer, trop épicé, trop riche… La dernière fois qu'il avait bu un sang agréable, c'était celui de Kurapika. Mais le garçon était loin et il s'était interdit de le mordre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il devait trouver une solution car s'il ne pouvait plus se sustenter, il allait s'affaiblir. Et s'il s'affaiblissait, il ne serait plus à la hauteur de son titre de Seigneur de la cité de l'étoile filante.

Il fit appeler Franklin pour lui demander conseil, tout en demandant à Phinks de le débarrasser du cadavre de sa dernière victime. Une fois l'humain partit avec la future goule et seul avec le vieux vampire, il se mit à lui expliquer le problème. Quand il eu terminé, Franklin lui demanda :

\- « Combien de fois as-tu bu le sang de notre nouveau n°11 ? »

\- « Heu… 2 fois. La première fois quand je l'ai sorti du trou où il était tombé et la deuxième fois, c'était quand il s'est coupé à une page de livre. »

\- « Rien de plus ? »

\- « Heu… »

\- « C'est important. Tu n'aurais pas ce genre de problème si tu ne t'étais abreuvé que deux fois. »

Lucifer se tourna vers une armoire et en sortit un pantalon lacéré et recouvert de sang séché.

\- « C'était la tenue que Kurapika portait quand je l'ai déshabillé ici. Je l'ai respirée tous les jours dans mon cercueil. Son sang est absolument divin… Les humains parleraient d'un gibier noble et sauvage qui s'est nourrit toute sa vie des végétaux les plus délicats et dans une forêt à l'air le plus pur qui soit, cuit saignant avec une sauce grand-veneur… »

Franklin soupira.

\- « Imbécile. C'était la dernière chose à faire. »

\- « En quoi c'est un problème ? A défaut de le mordre, je peux humer sa délicieuse odeur… »

\- « Et tu y a développé une addiction. »

\- « Addiction ? C'est grave ? »

\- « Dans une situation complexe comme la vôtre, oui, très. »


	18. Chapitre 18: l'héritier des Zaoldyeck

**Salut à tous, joyeux noël et bonne année en avance de 10 jours! Voici mon cadeau à votre intention, le chapitre 18 de vampire hunter K.**

 **Je vous souhaite un agréable moment en compagnie de vos héros adorés.**

 **Chapitre 18 : le quatuor de choc**

Le surlendemain, la cardinale du Chien estima que les blessures de K étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Elle lui interdit les efforts physiques durant le mois qui venait et de continuer de prendre des antibiotiques à jeun le matin, mais en somme, le jeune homme était supposé être capable de prendre soin de lui à présent. Cela ne mettait pas K à l'aise. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à l'idée qu'il entrait dans le service secret de l'association des Vampires Hunter. Dans moins de 24 heures, il affronterait Pariston… Mais pour l'heure…

\- « Yo Kurapika ! »

Il sentit quelqu'un lui sauter au coup part derrière. Il leva instinctivement la main pour protéger sa nuque et repousser l'assaillant. Il se retourna pour retrouver sa main prise dans une tignasse argentée.

\- « C'est quoi cet accueil ? Je ne mords pas tu sais ? »

\- « Kirua… »

Kirua, alias K.O., héritier du clan Zaoldyeck, vampire hunter de deuxième classe, dhampire et meilleur ami de Gon se tenait devant lui. Il avait visiblement guetté depuis les hauteurs le moment où il quitterait l'abbaye.

\- « Je voulais juste te faire un câlin, » bouda-t-il.

\- « Désolé, mais je suis pas mal à cran pour le moment en ce qui concerne les signes d'affection. »

\- « Tu n'as pas tout dit à Gon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune dhampire le regardait d'un air interrogatif et provocateur.

\- « A propos de quoi ? »

\- « A propos de ce qui s'est passé au Ryuseï… »

\- « Puisqu'on en parle… est-ce tu savais que c'était un nid de rang S ? »

Kirua baissa les yeux.

\- « Désolé. Si j'avais su avant de partir mener cette mission dans le Brévaudan que tu allais là-bas, j'aurais tout fait pour te dissuader d'y aller. »

\- « Tu savais et tu n'en as jamais parlé à l'association ? Tu savais tout ce temps où se trouvait la Brigade Fantôme et tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

\- « Pour que vous alliez vous faire massacrer là bas ? Aux blessures que tu as, je suis sûr que tu réalises à quel point ils sont monstrueux. Ma famille elle-même évite tout affrontement direct avec eux. Il parait que mon père et le seigneur Lucifer se sont déjà affrontés pour une question de vendetta et de guerre de territoire. Cela se serait terminé sur un match nul.

Kurapika ouvrit grand les yeux. Silva était réputé pour être le plus puissant des vampires (bon, sans compter le roi et les gardes royaux du nid du Goruto Est, mais l'Association n'arrivait pas à faire une évaluation précise de leur force). Et Lucifer faisait jeu égal avec lui ? Il frémit à l'idée que ce dernier réclamait un duel contre lui. S'il avait essayé de l'affronter la nuit où il avait été capturé, que ce serait-il passé ? Est-ce que cela aurait été un match à sens unique qui se serait soldé par son viol et une transformation en vampire ?

\- « Tu trembles quand je parle de Lucifer… » constata Kirua. Il n'était pas aussi naïf que Gon. Il était parfaitement capable de lire entre les lignes.

\- « Je ne tremble pas ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? A ton odeur, je peux deviner que tu n'as pas été mordu. Il a essayé ? »

Kurapika détourna les yeux, rougissant.

\- « Je ne dirais pas à Gon, si ça peut te rassurer. Il ne sait toujours pas comment naissent les bébés, le pauvre. »

Kurapika soupira. Oui, leur ami était encore si innocent sur certains sujets. Ni lui, ni Kirua n'avaient le courage de le lui apprendre. Léorio avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait le jour où la nature le demanderait. Kurapika n'était pas rassuré pour autant. En tant qu'étudiant en médecine, il était certainement le mieux placé. Mais de tous les membres du groupe, c'était également celui qui était le plus travaillé par ses hormones (ou le seul à ne pas les refouler, selon le point de vue de l'intéressé). Enfin bref, Gon ne savait pas le genre d'avances que Kurapika avait reçu au Ryuseï et s'il le savait, il paniquerait d'avantage. Kurapika ne voulait pas que le garçon le sache… pour son bien.

\- « Gon a dit que tu allais travailler en tant qu'agent de liaison avec la cité de l'étoile filante. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

\- « Ca… je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Devoir revoir Lucifer et les assassins de mon clan chaque mois et faire comme si nous étions partenaires ou devoir travailler sous les ordres de Pariston. J'ai particulièrement peur du cardinal du Rat car je ne sais absolument pas à quoi m'en ternir avec lui. »

Kirua hocha la tête. En tant que dhampire, il avait déjà été convoqué plusieurs fois par le mystérieux cardinal. Et ces entrevues l'avaient mis mal à l'aise.

\- « Il va chercher à te provoquer. Il va essayer de voir ce qui te met en colère, ce qui te fait peur, ce qui va te déstabiliser. Il va te poser les mêmes questions que moi, mais en plus salace. »

Un frisson de dégout parcourut Kurapika. Se confesser à Léorio avait déjà été dur, mais se faire réinterroger par un type aussi douteux qui le ferait pour le plaisir de le malmener le répugnait particulièrement. Pour reprendre le contrôle, le blond respira un grand coup et expliqua.

\- « J'ai eu un accident en essayant de fuir Lucifer. Je suis tombé dans des épaves de métal et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché nu dans un donjon bdsm. Lucifer m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait me violer et me mordre. Il m'a touché, a dit qu'il avait léché mes blessures… mais sur un coup de tête, il a décidé de jouer à me séduire. »

Kirua le regardait d'un air mi-choqué, mi-dégoûté.

\- « Ah oui, quand même ! »

\- « Ensuite, il s'est mis en tête de me faire entrer dans la brigade car il veut dans sa troupe une personne qui sache utiliser la grâce et qui a ses entrées à l'Association et dans le Vatican. J'en ai profité pour négocier qu'il arrête son harcèlement. Mais ça n'empêche que je sais quelles pensées il a envers moi. Et un autre problème est que si certains membres de la brigade sont fréquentables, d'autres ont toujours envie de me faire la peau. Il y a une vampire, Machi, qui est jalouse de moi et qui a essayé de me tuer avec un baume contaminé. Et celui qui m'a fait ces blessures adore l'idée de se battre à mort avec moi. »

Kirua le regarda un instant puis déclara qu'il acceptait de ne rien dire à Gon mais qu'il était tout de même inquiet. Ca s'annonçait mal pour Kurapika.

\- « Je suis content de te revoir en un seul morceau, mais je me demande comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans une situation pareille, » finit par dire le dhampire d'un ton interrogateur.

K soupira. Qu'est-ce qui avait donné envie à Lucifer de passer du personnage du bourreau violeur à celui de Don Juan. Il se rappela ses premiers instants dans le donjon BDSM.

\- « Cela devait être grâce au journal… »

Et le hunter de se rappeler les questions que le vampire lui avait posé sur son contenu. Brusquement, il se rappela quelque chose de grave. « LE JOURNAL !».

\- « C'est bon, je t'avais entendu la première fois. »

\- « Non, c'est… il l'a lu. Il a lu toutes mes observations sur le domaine Zaoldyeck. Je suis désolé. »

\- « Quoi ? Tu as écris quoi ? »

\- « Mes impressions quand je suis arrivé, sur l'organisation du clan, sur la personnalité de chaque membre de votre famille, ce genre de chose quoi. »

\- « Tu peux me montrer ? » Kirua n'était pas rassuré. Non pas qu'il doutait que son clan pourrait repousser l'assaut, mais si la brigade trouvait un point faible à exploiter, alors il y avait un danger.

Kurapika sortit le journal de son sac. C'était un épais carnet de cuir dont presque toutes les feuilles étaient noircies d'encre. Il avait commencé à l'écrire un an après être devenu vampire hunter en guise de mémo-synthèse de ses connaissances professionnelles. Près de 300 pages parlant de l'Organisation, de ses observations sur les vampires et autres créatures qu'il avait combattus y étaient consignées. Il feuilleta jusqu'à la page correspondante et lui confia le livre.

 _« Le domaine Zaoldyeck,_

 _Au début de ma formation, lorsque je n'avais pas encore la grâce, j'ai été autorisé dans ce nid de vampires de rang S pour mon entrainement. Les mortels de l'association sont rarement admis dans cet endroit et sont sélectionnés avec soin, mais Kirua nous a vivement recommandé, Gon, Léorio et moi._

 _Arrivés en train à un village dans la vallée, nous avons rencontré une population vivant paisiblement. C'était assez surprenant, étant donné que de puissants vampires vivaient au sommet de la montagne voisine. Après avoir un peu déambulé, nous avons pris un bus. A notre stupéfaction, des humains venaient en tant que touristes pour contempler les murailles du domaine et se donner des frissons. Nous avons également assisté au massacre de quelques étranges monstres hybrides qui tentaient de s'introduire dans le domaine en escaladant la haute muraille de 15 mètres de haut. Nous avons entendu des cris stridents d'agonie, puis le silence… Les touristes ayant eu leur dose d'adrénaline, ils sont partis sans demander leur reste. Nous avons remis nos lettres de recommandation au gardien de la porte qui nous a immédiatement donné notre première épreuve : Ouvrir la gigantesque porte du jugement._

 _Cette immense construction consiste de sept portes encastrées dont chacune pèse plusieurs centaines de kilos. La dernière pesant 16 tonnes. A ce moment-là, le défit nous paraissait impossible. Seulement, après une dizaine de jours d'un entraînement intensif en portant des habits de poids lourds, nous y sommes tous les trois arrivés. Les majordomes étaient relativement « impressionnés » car de simples mortels ne possédant ni la grâce ni le germe du vice ne sont techniquement pas supposés développer une telle force aussi rapidement. Je suppose que mes yeux d'Apophis m'ont aidé pendant l'épreuve. Quand ils deviennent rouges, mes capacités physiques sont décuplées après tout. Gon y est arrivé seul, et comme je me tue à le dire, il avait déjà la grâce à cette époque. Et Léorio dispose d'une excellente condition physique. Je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui en ce qui concerne ses réflexes et ses capacités de raisonnement, mais au point de vue force physique, il fait le job. Il a réussi à ouvrir deux portes quand Gon et moi n'en avons ouvert qu'une._

 _Bref, nous avions enfin gagné l'intérêt des majordomes, mais ils nous ont fait passer quelques autres tests. Lorsque Kirua fut enfin autorisé à venir nous rejoindre, il nous a expliqué que son père exigeait que son fils et héritier voyage en compagnie d'une escorte efficace digne du clan Zaoldyeck et que les majordomes étaient un peu aigres à l'idée que ce rôle échoue à de simples mortels de l'association des vampires hunters. Mais après les tests, la plupart des membres du clan estimaient que nous étions dignes de cette mission. Bref, l'entrainement a commencé pour de vrai et nous avons commencé à rencontrer les autres membres du clan. D'abord, nous avons rencontré le petit frère de Kirua ainsi que sa mère. Rien à dire sur Karuto, sinon qu'il est silencieux, discret et qu'il nous a épié dans l'ombre pendant tout notre séjour. La mère, par contre… c'était quelque chose. Simple mortelle nommée Kikyo, mais assassin hors pair et un peu bipolaire sur les bords. Elle se comporte en général comme une lady raffinée, mais il suffit d'un grain de sable pour qu'elle devienne hystérique, et ce grain de sable est généralement l'opposition d'un membre de la famille : son mari qui la rabroue, son beau père qui n'écoute rien de ce qu'elle dit et surtout Kirua qui met un point d'honneur à faire le contraire de ce qu'elle lui ordonne._

 _Il faut dire que Kirua a horreur de la pression que lui met sa famille et qu'il a souhaité essentiellement rejoindre l'association des vampires hunters afin d'éviter les entrainements qui sont supposés faire de lui « le plus puissant des vampires qui aient jamais existé. ». Et ss_

 _Ensuite, nous avons rencontré les grands-parents de Kirua : Zéno et Kanayama, deux vampires, anciens chefs du clan et qui se montrent beaucoup plus compréhensifs avec Kirua que tous les autres membres de la famille. Il me semble que Zéno soit âgé d'au moins deux siècles et qu'il a fait de son épouse une vampire lorsqu'elle a atteint la soixantaine. Ils donnent l'impression d'être un vieux couple uni, mais passent peu de temps ensemble. Zéno est toujours en vadrouille pour accomplir les « assassinats » demandés au clan et Kanayama fait également régulièrement l'inspection de touts leurs nids « vassaux » aux quatre coins du monde. Ils étaient revenus de leurs voyages respectifs pour jeter un œil aux futurs « frères d'armes » de leur petit-fils préféré. Ils ont été relativement gentils avec nous et ont supervisé notre entraînement. Je remercie essentiellement la grand-mère qui m'a initié aux armes ninja. Je n'aurais probablement jamais choisi de me battre avec un kusarigama si elle ne m'en avait pas fait découvrir l'incroyable potentiel. Il faut dire qu'elle manipule les armes blanches d'une façon très impressionnante. Elle peut lancer des kunaïs à des centaines de mètres de distance, tranche des portes d'acier au katana et détruit des piliers de basalte avec sa lance._

 _Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Miruki, le cadet de la famille de se montrer (brièvement). Bien que dhampire comme ses frères, il reste enfermé en permanence dans ses appartements, collectionnant tout ce que la culture geek mondiale a à offrir. Il n'est pas très social, paresseux et empâté mais c'est le spécialiste en technologie de la famille. Il supervise tout le système informatique, téléphonique et sécuritaire du domaine. Nous ne l'intéressions pas. Il s'est contenté de nous ignorer._

 _Ce ne fut pas le cas du frère aîné : Irumi. Lui… je ne sais pas qui est le pire, Hisoka et les intensions perverses qu'il a sur tout le monde ou ce dingue obsédé par l'idée de contrôler le moindre élément de la vie de Kirua. Apparemment, quand ce dernier était jeune, Irumi avait eu la tâche de lui apprendre le b.a.-ba du métier. Avec le temps, il en est venu à penser que lui-seul savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Kirua, que ce soit les vêtements, la nourriture, techniques de combat ou encore ses relations. Et il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec l'idée que Kirua parte glaner de l'expérience chez les vampires hunters et encore moins qu'il se fasse des « amis ». Selon lui, le futur chef du clan Zaoldyeck n'a pas besoin de se faire des amis. Il ne peut faire confiance à personne, n'avoir que des relations de maître à serviteur et ne doit considérer les autres que comme des outils à utiliser. Bref, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne tente quelque chose pour nous tuer ou nous faire partir du domaine. Paradoxalement, cela nous a pas mal entraînés à développer nos réflexes et notre instinct de survie. Et Léorio a développé de nombreuses techniques de guérisons et de purification pour contrer ses tentatives d'empoisonnement et de prises de contrôle mental. Car oui, la spécialité d'Irumi est la manipulation mentale. Grâce à des aiguilles qu'il plante sur ses cibles, il les contrôle aussi bien que s'il les avait mordus. Et pour les proies à distances, il fabrique des figurines d'argile qu'il enchante. Il est capable ainsi d'influencer par les rêves des personnes situées à un océan de distance de lui._

 _Après deux mois d'entrainement au domaine, Silva a finalement accepté de nous rencontrer lui-même suite à un énième incident avec Irumi. Et je dois dire qu'il était impressionnant. Il a le physique d'un lutteur ultime qui tue à main nue et le regard glacial qui va avec. J'ai eu la certitude qu'il était capable de me tuer avant que je ne puisse bouger le petit doigt. Il s'est montré relativement courtois avec nous et nous a même défendu contre son aîné. En fait, lors de l'incident en question, ce psycopathe d'Irumi avait réussi à planter une aiguille dans la tête de Kirua pour essayer de le forcer à nous tuer. Cela avait échoué. Kirua avait réussi à enlever l'aiguille de lui-même. Silva avait décider de punir sévèrement le manipulateur et estimait qu'il était temps pour nous de partir avant qu'il n'essaye à nouveau de contrôler l'esprit de son petit-frère._

 _Bref, ceci résume mon séjour au domaine Zaoldyeck et mes impressions sur cette étrange famille de vampires et dhampires._

 _Journal de K. »_

Kirua relit plusieurs fois le chapitre. Il éclatait de rire à chaque fois que je parlais de sa mère. « Tu ne l'as pas ratée, dis-donc. Ouaip, elle est définitivement bipolaire.»

Finalement il ferma le livre et le rendit à Kurapika.

\- « Bon, je crois que ça va. Tu n'as rien révélé de vraiment dangereux à part le style de combat de prédilection de ma mamie. Pas une seule allusion à notre plus grand secret. »

\- « Plus grand secret ? »

\- « Ben, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas le droit de…»

Il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était comme s'il avait été mis sur pause. Et puis il se mit à bégayer.

\- « de… de… parler d'A… »

Et en un coup, son regard se transforma et l'atmosphère changea. Kurapika reconnut tout de suite le mode « assassin » qu'Irumi avait provoqué chez lui quand il avait essayé de le pousser à les tuer. Se rappelant parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, le blond sortit son kusarigama et dès que Kirua lança sa main tranchante, la saisit dans la chaine.

\- « Kirua !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

\- « Pas le… le droit… parler… Protéger… famille… »

Un duel de force commença. Kurapika essayait d'immobiliser son ami dans ses chaines, mais le dhampire était beaucoup plus agile à présent et lui avait toujours plein d'os cassés. Cela s'annonçait très mal.

\- « Kirua ! Tu as encore une aiguille plantée dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Trop… dit… »

Kurapika voyait bien que le dhampire essayait de résister à la possession mentale mais sa condition physique ne lui permettait pas de profiter de cette ouverture.

\- « Où est l'aiguille ? »

C'était peine perdue. Les deux bras de Kurapika souffraient déjà de retenir les deux bras de son ami. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

\- « KIRUA ! KURAPIKA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? »

Miracle ! Gon arrivait en courant. Ce garçon était une bénédiction.

Kurapika se dépêcha de lui expliquer la situation. « Irumi a recommencé ! Viens vite immobiliser Kirua. »

En quelques instants, Gon avait taclé son meilleur ami au sol et l'immobilisait par une sorte de prise de judo. Kurapika en profita pour parcourir la tignasse du dhampire.

\- « Fron…tal », gémit le prisonnier pour les guider.

Comme la dernière fois. Kurapika parvint à trouver le maudit objet et à le retirer. Kirua se calma instantanément, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda un Gon affolé.

Le plus âgé ne réussit pas à répondre. Tout ce stress et la douleur lui firent également perdre connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une chambre d'auberge. Kirua dormait sur le lit d'à côté et Gon somnolait sur une chaise devant eux. Mais il se redressa d'un bon dès que Kurapika se mit à bouger.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? Vous m'avez fait tellement peur tout à l'heure. »

\- « Désolé… »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

\- « J'ai mal. J'ai des courbatures et j'ai peur pour la réparation de mes os. Ce n'est pas la faute de Kirua. Nous parlions de sa famille et tout d'un coup, il est passé en mode « assassin ». » J'ai l'impression qu'Irumi lui a planté une aiguille pour l'empêcher de parler de certaines choses. »

\- « L'enfoiré… »

Le regard de Gon devenait sombre. Il le faisait toujours lorsque quelqu'un faisait du mal à ses amis.

Kirua se réveilla peu après. Après de brèves questions, Kirua se recroquevilla, prostré.

\- « Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas… Quand est-ce qu'il a bien pu me mettre cette aiguille ? J'étais persuadé que je n'avais plus rien dans le crâne. Papa l'avait forcé à me les enlever… »

\- « C'est bon, Kirua, c'est bon… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous savons que ton frère a un grain, » lui répondit Gon.

\- « Je n'en peux plus. Même à l'autre bout de la terre, il continue de me pourrir la vie, » gémit le dhampire.

\- « Si ça peut te rassurer, nous pouvons inspecter ta tête pour nous assurer que tu es complètement libéré de son emprise. »

Il hocha la tête et d'un geste doux et affectueux, Kurapika entreprit de faire une inspection.

\- « Tout va bien, on dirait. »

Mais le garçon aux cheveux argentés n'était pas réconforté pour autant. Son aîné allait certainement revenir à la charge.

\- « Pourquoi le ferait-il ? » demanda Gon.

\- « Nous parlions de sa famille et Kirua avait dit que mon journal ne parlait pas du plus grand secret de son clan. »

\- « Ah, je vois… », répondit l'intéressé d'un ton triste. « C'est vrai que je n'avais pas le droit de vous la présenter quand vous étiez au domaine. »

\- « Qui ça ? »

\- « Ma petite sœur, Aruka. C'est la plus puissante des vampires que la terre ai jamais porté. Ses pouvoirs sont incomparables, infinis, mais très dangereux s'ils sont mal utilisés. C'est pourquoi mes parents la gardent enfermée dans une chambre forte au fond du volcan. »

\- « Oh… »

\- « Aruka veut faire plaisir à tout le monde et satisfaire les souhaits qui lui sont adressés. Elle peut tous les exhausser. Mais de un, des personnes pourraient vouloir utiliser son pouvoir pour faire le mal, et de deux, au plus les vœux sont maléfiques, au plus la contrepartie à payer est énorme. À partir d'un certain stade, cela se paye en vies humaines. Donc, ma famille fait en sorte que personne ne s'en approche. » Et il soupira. « Elle vit seule et enfermée, sans personne à qui parler… Je crois que le sort d'Irumi m'empêchait aussi de m'inquiéter pour elle… Comment j'ai pu la laisser là toutes ces années ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. C'était tellement triste à voir.

\- « Et si on la délivrait ? » demanda Gon.

C'était tout lui.

\- « Ce n'est pas si simple », intervint Kurapika. « Certes, elle est prisonnière dans cette chambre forte, mais c'est pour une raison : beaucoup de gens pourraient lui vouloir du mal. Si nous l'aidons à s'enfuir, il faudra la protéger à tout instant. Et le principal problème est que si nous essayons de le faire, la famille Zaoldyeck pourrait très bien considérer l'Association comme responsable et lui déclarer la guerre. »

\- « Il faudrait l'abandonner pour le bien de l'entente entre l'Association et le clan Zaoldyeck ? » s'énerva le jeune brun.

Ca s'annonçait mal. Quand le jeune Freecss avait décidé quelque chose, c'était la mule la plus entêtée du monde. Il essaierait tout pour la délivrer et sans aucune considération pour les conséquences de ses actes. Comment l'arrêter ?

\- « C'est bon Gon. Je trouverais un moyen. Tant qu'ils ne réalisent pas qu'Irumi a enlevé cette aiguille, j'ai une chance d'organiser une évasion. »

\- « Mais où allez-vous vous installer tous les deux ? Ta famille ne va-t-elle pas se lancer à votre poursuite ? » demanda le brun.


End file.
